Mit dir an meiner Seite
by Bussi99
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte wie Bella&Edward sich kennenlernen, verlieben, heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Es ist meine erste fanfcition und deutsch ist nicht meine Muttersprache :) REVIEWS UMBEDINGT ERWÜNSCHT :) Gebt der Geschichte eine Chance und schaut rein :) In meiner Geschichte sind die Cullens alle Menschen :) Fortsetzung folgt...
1. Mein Leben

Das ist wirklich meine ALLERERSTE Story. Ich hab noch nie zuvor eine Geschichte veröffentlicht und würde mich rieeeeesssssig über eure Kommentare freuen :)  
Ob Gut oder Böse...nur her damit ! P.S Twilight gehört komplett Stephanie Meyer. Ich schreibe nur eine Alternative zu ihrem Meisterwerk :)

: Mein Leben

Wieso überhaupt aufstehen? Wieso überhaupt zur Schule fahren? Ist doch sowieso immer nur der gleiche Alltag. Ich werde aufstehen, mir die Zähne putzen, mich anziehen und zur Schule fahren. Dort werde ich mich auf dem Schulhof mit Angela und Jessica treffen. Aber dieser langweilige Alltag war notwendig für meine Zukunft. Ich wollte in der Kunstakademie von New York City studieren. Dannach könnte ich vielleicht Kunstlehrerin oder Innengestalterin werden. Meine Eltern hatten mir seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr gesagt, dass ich gut Zeichnen konnte. Das hätte ich nach der Pupärtet auch mir selber eingestehen müssen. Die Pupärtet war für mich besonders schlimm,weil meine Mutter nicht bei mir war. Sie lebte mit meinem Stiefvater Phil in Florida.

Ich lebte mit meinem Vater Charlie in New York. Es war meistens schön mit Charlie. Er war nicht so kompliziert wie Mum. Ich war zu meinem Vater gezogen, weil ich in der Modernen Kunstakademie von New York studieren wollte.

Ich war gerade in meine Gedanken versunken, als mein Vater nach mir rief. "Zeit zum Aufstehen Bells!" Ich stand auf, um mir die Zähne zu ging zurück in mein Zimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Mir war Aussehen nicht besonders wichtig. Deshalb zog ich einfach das an, was ich als erstes sah. Eine einfache Jeans und ein blaues Hemd.

Ich frühstückte nie mit Charlie. Er fuhr immer vor mir los und deswegen konnten wir nie gemeinsam Essen. Ich stieg in meinen roten Transporter und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Schule.

Ich parkte an meinem gewohnten Parktplatz. Ich konnte meine Freundinnen Jessica und Angela schon an unserem Stammplatz sehen. "Hey Mädels" , sagte ich als ich auf sie zu ging. "Hey Bella" , antworteten sie mir im Canon. Aber sie guckten mich nicht an während sie mich grüßten. Sie schauten hinter mich. Ich wollte mich gerade umderehen, um zu sehen was denn so interessant war, als Jessica schrie: "Nicht umdrehen Bella! Sie merken sonst, dass wir sie beobachten". Ich war überrascht. "Wen beobachtet ihr denn, Jessica?" Sie hörte mir garnicht mehr zu. "Die Cullens" , antwortete Angela stattdessen.

Die Cullens waren sozusagen Berühmt auf unserer Schule. Sie sahen super gut aus und blieben meistens zusammen. Da war zuerst Edward Cullen. Er hatte bronzefarbenes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Edward war 18 und studierte Medizin. Alle Mädchen, die ich auf dieser Schule kannte, waren verliebt in ihn. Dann war da noch Alice Cullen. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als ich und hatte kuzes schwarzes Haar, dass in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand.

Es gab das Gerücht, dass Edward Cullen eine Freundin hatte. Manche behaupteten seine Freundin sei Tanja Low. Tanja war genau wie ich 17 und hatte langes blondes Haar. Sie saß in meinem Bio Kurs neben Edward. Aber man sah sie nie mein knutschen. Sie saßen auch generell nie zusammen beim Mittagessen, was bei den Paaren auf unserer Schule ziemlich ungewöhnlich war.

Ich ließ den Tag ganz über mich ergehen. Zum Glück bekamen wir die letzte Stunde frei und konnten somit endlich wieder zu Starbucks gehen. ( Angela, Jessica und ich gingen immer zu Starbucks, wenn wir frei hatten ) "Guck mal wer da ist" , sagte Jessica und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, wo die Cullens schlange standen. Mir waren die Cullens eigentlich egal. Ich wusste garnicht, warum die ganze Schule über sie sprach. "Okay. Ich stell mich dann mal an" , sagte ich und ging Richtung Kasse. Ich wartete darauf, dass die Schlange vorranging, als ich von hinten geschupst wurde und mir meine Bücher aus der Hand vielen. "So ein Mist!" , fluchte ich und kniete mich auf dem Boden um meine Bücher wieder einzusammeln. Aber da kamen mir noch zwei Hände entgegen.

Edward Cullen kniete ebenfalls auf dem Boden und half mir meine Bücher einzusammeln. "Es tut mir schrecklich leid!" , sagte er. "Mein Bruder hat mich geschupst. Er kann manchmal so kindsich sein. Kaum zu glauben, dass er 22 ist. Ich hoffe dir ist nichts passiert". Ich hob meine Bücher vom Boden und umklammerte sie fest vor der Brust. Erst dann sah ich in Edwards Augen. Seine grünen Augen schienen besorgt. Und er wartete auf eine Antwort von mir. "Ich schon gut. Nix passiert" , sagte ich. "Sicher? Gibt es irgendwas, was ich für dich tuen kann...äh...wie heißt du eigentlich?" Ich war überrascht. Warum interressierte Edward Cullen _mein _Name? "Bella Swan" , antwortete ich.

"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Bella. Ich bin Edwrard Cullen". Er lächelte und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich griff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinem Lächeln nehmen. Sein schiefes Lächeln war atemberaubend. "Bist du alleine hier Bella?" , fragte er mich immernoch lächelnd. "Nein, ich bin mit meinen Freundinnen hier" . "Die nächte bitte" , sagte die Frau am Thresen. Ich bestellte und wartete auf meine Bestellung und war überrascht, dass Edward imme rnoch bei mir stand. "Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns später wieder" ,sagte Edward. Ich verabschiedete mich ebenfalls und er ging.

Ich bekam meine Bestellung und ging wieder zurück zu Jessica und Angela. "Was ist da gerade passiert Bella?" , fragte mich Jessica. Sie konnte ihren Mund vor grinsen kaum noch schließen. "Ich weiß es nicht" , antwortete ich lächelnd und merkte wie meine Wangen rot anliefen. Edward Cullen hatte sich mit mir unterhalten. Ich bekam ein kribbeln in meinen Bauch und musste den Rest des Tages immer grinsen.

An diesem Tag ging ich früh ins Bett. Und in dieser Nacht träumte ich zum ersten Mal von Edward Cullen.


	2. Lächeln

**Vielen Dank an Krissy1012 und Breccylein für eure Kommentare. Hat mich sehr gefreut :) Wie gesagt ich freue mich über jede Meinung...ob gut oder böse :) Wenn ihr Ideen habt, dann sagt sie ruhig :)**

* * *

2. Kapitel: Lächeln

Es war Samstag. Viele Jugendliche in meinem Alter freuten sich auf Samstage. Denn dann konnten sie Nachts rausgehen und feiern bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Ich war nicht so. Ich stand Samstag Morgens auf, frühstückte, wusch meine Wäsche und las den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Bücher. In mancher Hinsicht war ich ein Freak.

Mein Dad Charlie arbeitete Samstags. Ich hatte also Sturmfrei.

Ich wollte gerade ins Bad, um die Wäsche aus der Waschmaschine zu holen, als ich eine SMS von Jessica bekam.

Hey Bella :) Das war ja gestern mal was ha? Du und Edward Cullen...wie wärs? Dass wär ne krasse Love Story ;) Naja..ich schicke dir mal seinen skype Namen. Vielleicht nimmt er dich an und... wer weiß was dann daraus wird :D Viel Spaß/Glück haha :*

Ich mochte Jessica wirklich. Sie war einer meiner besten Freundinnen. Aber sie hatte eine ziemlich nervige Angewohnheit: Lästern! Mann konnte _allen_ Tratsch der Schule von ihr erfahren. Trotzdem war sie meine Freundin, und ich mochte sie aus irgendeinem Grund.

Nachdem ich die SMS von Jessica las, ging ich an meinen Computer. Und tatsächlich hatte sie mir die Skype Daten von Edward Cullen gesendet. Sollte ich ihm eine Anfrage schicken? Würde ich zu aufdringlich wirken? "Nur ein Versuch Bella", sagte ich leise um mich selbst zu überzeugen. Ich klickte auf den Button mit der Schrift: Anfrage senden. Ich war mir sicher, dass Edward jetzt nicht online war. So coole Jungs wie er hatten besseres zutun, als nur den ganzen Tag im Haus zu verbringen. Vielleicht war er mit Tanja zusammen. Wer weiß? Ich stellte mir vor, wie Edward Tanjas Hand hielt und ihr zuflüsterte, dass er sie liebte. Die Vorstellung tat mir weh. Aber wieso? Wieso war mir Edward Cullen nur so wichtig geworden?

Ein piepsiger Ton kam aus meinem Computer und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Es war eine Benahrichtigung. Edward Cullen hatte mich angenommen. Sollte ich ihm schreiben? Würde ich ihn nerven? Plötzlich schrieb _er _mich an.

"Hey :) ", schrieb er. Ich war überrscht und konnte wieder die Schmetterlinge von Gestern in meinem Bauch spüren. "Hallo", antwortete ich ihm. Ich kaute ungeduldig an meinen Nägeln herum und wartete auf seine Antwort. "Wie geht es dir? Hoffe deine Bücher haben den Sturz überlebt :)", schrieb er. Ich musste lächeln. Edward schien wirklich sympathisch zu sein. " Keine Sorge, mir und meinen Büchern geht es gut :) ", antwortete ich ihm.

Edward fragte mich, was genau ich studierte und was ich später werden wollte. Außerdem erzählte er mir, dass er außerhalb der Schule in einem Krankenhaus als Praktikant arbeitete. Es fühlte sich so schön an mit ihm zu reden. Ich hatte das Gefühl ihm _alles _erzählen zu können. Meine Probleme, meine Gefühle...einfach alles!

Ich hörte von unten, wie sich unsere Haustür öffnete. Und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen sechs Uhr Abends geworden. Wie schnell die Zeit verging! "Ich bin Zuhause Bells", rief mein Vater von unten. Ich wollte nicht aufhören mit Edward zu schreiben. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht riskieren, dass Charlie in mein Zimmer kam. Dass ich mit Edward schrieb konnte und wollte ich ihm nicht erklären. "Ich komme Dad! ", rief ich zurück. Ich fing an, ein letztes Mal zu tippen: "Hey Edward, mein Dad ist gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Ich muss nach unten gehen. Ich hoffe wir schreiben später weiter :)" Er antwortete kurze Zeit später: "Kein Problem Bella :) Wir sehen uns sowieso jeden Tag in der Schule. Bis dann." Ich lächelte erneut und schaltete meinen Computer aus.

Ich ging die Treppen herunter und sah meinen Vater. "Ist was passiert Bella? Warum bist du so fröhlich?", fragte er mich. "Nein nix", nuchelte ich und ging richtung Küche. Edward Cullen war der einzige Junge, der mich so oft am Tag zum lächeln gebracht hatte.

* * *

**Diese Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende. Ich hab vor zu schreiben, bis Edward und Bella ein Kind kriegen :) Vielleicht sogar weiter... Aber wie gesagt..das ist meine erste Story und ich weiß nicht ob ich gut darin bin :) Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare! :***


	3. Nür ein Gerücht ?

**Habt ihr ideen oder wünsche, wie es weitergehen könnte? Nur her damit! :) Ich freue mich über Kommentare! :* Es kann sein, dass ihr Rechtschreibfehler oder Grammatikfehler findet...liegt daran,dass ich eigentlich Türkin bin :/ Aber ich gebe mein Bestes :)**

**Twilight gehört Stephanie Meyer. Ich schreibe nur eine Alternative zu ihrem Meisterwerk.**

* * *

3. Kapitel: Nur ein Gerücht

Es war wieder Montag. Ich hatte den ganzen Sonntag damit verbracht mit Edward zu schreiben. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Als würde ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennen. Ich vertraute ihm, wie keinem zuvor. Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht richtig, würde aber trotzdem bis ans Ende der Welt mit ihm gehen.

Ich fuhr mit meinem Transporter zur Schule und war geschockt, bei dem was ich sah. Edward Cullen stand da, wo ich meine Wagen normalerweise parkte und wartete auf mich. Als er mich bemerkte lächelte er. Ich parkte meinen Transporter und stieg aus. " Guten Morgen", grüßte er mich lächelnd. Gott, wie ich sein Lächeln liebte. "Morgen", sagte ich leise und schauter herunter auf meine Hände. "Ich wollte dich gestern noch etwas fragen. Du warst leider schon offline. Wie alt bist du Bella?" Warum fragte er mich das? Warum hatte er es so eilig mich zu Fragen? "Ich bin 17", antwortete ich und schaute erneut in seine grünen Augen. Er lächelte erneut und mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es jeden Moment schmelzen. "Süß", bemerkte er und lächelte wieder. "Machst du dich lustig über mich? Du bist doch auch nur ein Jahr älter als ich", antwortete ich lachend. "Nein Bella, ich finde dich generell süß", meinte er. Ich merkte wie ich rot anlief und schaute erneut auf meine Hände. "Woher weißt du eigentlich wie alt ich bin?", fragte er mich gespielt neugierig. Na toll! Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Edward, so ziemlich jedes Mädchen auf der Schule weiß wie alt du bist? Nein, das klang wie ein Stalker. "Lange Geschichte", sagte ich grinsend. Mir fiel auf, dass wir die letzten auf dem Parkplatz waren. "Wir müssen in den Unterricht", bemerkte ich.

Edward bekleitete mich zu meinem English Kurs und verabschiedete sich höflich. Ich ging auf meinen Platz und noch bevor ich mich hinsetzte, fing Jessica schon an. "Ich will ALLES wissen Bella! Seit ihr jetzt ein Paar? Liebst du ihn? Hat er dich geküsst? Hat er...". "Jessica, gibt es etwas, dass du uns mitteilen möchtest?", fragte Mr. Ross. "Nein Mr. Ross", antwortete Jessica. Und ich war für diese Stunde gerettet.

Ich ging von English zu Mathe. Dann zu Chemie, und dann zu Sport. In der fünften Stunde hatte ich Bio. Ich trat in die Bio Klasse und sah, dass mein Sitznachber Mike Newton heute nicht da war. Ich holte meine Bücher aus meiner Tasche und wartete auf Mrs. Lorry. "Hey", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden sagen. Ich erschrak und zuckte zusammen. "Ist der Platz neben die noch frei?", fragte mich Edward, der inzwischen neben Mikes Stuhl stand. "Ähm..ja", antwortete ich leise. "Macht es Tanja nichts aus, wenn du hier sitzt?", fragte ich. "Sie wird es überleben", bemerkte Edward und setzte sich neben mich. Ich lächelte und Edward holte seine Sachen aus der Tasche. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, woher du weißt wie alt ich bin", sagte Edward wieder mit seinem verführerischen lächeln. Ich beschloss ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war ja schließlich nicht _ich, _der ihn stalkte. "Ich glaube so ziemlich jedes Mädchen auf dieser Schule weiß, wie alt du bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast aber du bist der Schulschwarm." Edward schien überrascht. Als hätte ich ihm gerade das Geheimnis des Universums verraten. "Wirklich?", fragte er mich ernst. "Ja. Ich kenne kein Mädchen, dass nicht hinter deinem Rücken darüber redet, wie toll sie dich findet." Plötzlich fing Edward an zu grinsen. Er rückte mit dem Stuhl etwas näher an mich heran und fragte: "Gehörst du auch zu diesen Mädchen?". Er war so nach, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ich schaute in seine Augen und befand mich wie in Transe. "Ich bin eher der still vor sich hin leidende Typ", brachte ich mühsam hervor. Zum Glück kam in diesem Momet Mrs. Lorry durch die Tür und fing mit dem Unterricht an.

Die Stunde verging schnell. Als es klingelte stand Edward auf, und verließ ohne sich zu verabschieden die Klasse. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria, und traf dort Jessica und Angela. Wir stellten uns an, um unser Essen zu holen. "Mr. Ross hat mich wirklich auf dem kicker!", fing Jessic an. "Andere reden doch auch im Unterricht! Warum ermahnt er dann nur mich? Und außerdem...oh..äh...Bella...guck mal, wer da kommt." Ich drehte mich in die Richtung, in die Jessica mit dem Kopf hindeutete und sah Edward auf mich zu kommen. "Hey. Ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht Lust hättest heute mit mir und Alice zu sitzen", fragte er und ging sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar. " Klar! Liebend gern! ", antwortete ich lächeln. Edward erwiederte mein Lächeln.

Ich hollte mein Tablett und begleitete Edward durch die Cafeteria. Er blieb vor einem Tische stehen. Alice Cullen stand auf und nahm mich sofort in ihre Arme. "Bella, das ist meine kleine Schwester Alice. Alice, das ist Bella Swan", sagte Edward freundlich. "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen Bella!", lächelte Alice. Dass die Cullens so ein schönes Lächeln hatten, lag wohl in der Familie.

Wir setzten uns hin, und fingen an zu Essen. Währenddessen fiel mir etwas auf. Wo war Tanja? Waren sie und Edward wirklich ein Paar? Oder war das auch nur ein Gerücht? "Kann ich dich etwas fragen Edward?", fragte ich schüchtern. "Klar Bella", antwortete er und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. "Du und Tanja...seit ihr ein Paar? Ich meine, du musst nicht antworten wenn du nicht willst. Es ist dein Privatleben. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob...". " Tanja ist meine _feste _Freundin Bella", sagte Edward lächeln und beendete somit das Thema für mich. Ich wurde still und begann weiterzuessen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Wie konnte ich mir nur Hoffnungen machen? Ich war so blind! Er hatte eine Freundin!

Ich brach keinen Bissen mehr runter. Ich verabschiedete mich und stand auf. Ich war fast am Ausgang der Cafeteria angekommen, als Edward mich am Arm parkte. "Bella...habe ich etwas falsches Gesagt?", fragte er mich traurig. "Nein. Ich will nur rechtzeitig zum Unterrischt gehen", antwortete ich und unterdrückte mir meine Tränen. Und so ging ich zu meiner letzten Stunde.

Nach der Schule, wollte ich mit _keinem _sprechen. Ich wollte nur in mein Wagen steigen, und nach Hause fahren. Doch plötzlich sah ich Tanja und Edward in der Ecke miteinander reden. Tanja war am Weinen. War sie schwanger? Es kam öfters vor, dass Teenager aus unserer Schule schwanger wurden. Wenn das so wäre, würde ich keine Chance mehr bei Edward haben. Hatte ich überhaupt eine Chance bei ihm? Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Edward Tanja umarmte. Ich lief wortwörtlich zu meinem Transporter und zündete den Motor an. Dabei spürte ich, wie mir eine Träne nach der anderen, die Wange runterlief.

* * *

**Na was meint ihr? Ist Tanja schwanger? :O Ich wollte ein bisschen Spannung aufbauen. Hoffe es gefällt euch :)  
Ich freue mich über Kommentare! :))**


	4. Vertraust du mir ?

**Ich bitte euch um Reviews :( Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mir Verbesserungsvorschläge, fals euch etwas nicht gefällt :( Aber vielen Dank fürs Lesen :) Ihr motiviert mich :) (Twilight gehört komplett Stephanie Meyer. Ich schreibe nur eine Alternative zu ihrem Meisterwerk)**

* * *

4. Kapitel: Vertraust du mir ?

Ich fuhr auf dem Highway und spürte, wie mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange floss. Ich fuhr direkt zum Strand. Ich fuhr immer dorthin, wenn es mir nicht gut ging oder wenn ich über etwas nachdenken wollte. Ich parkte meinen Wagen und stieg aus. Ich ging ein Stück zu Fuß und setzte mich anschließend auf einen Baumstamm. Warum war ich am weinen? Wie konnte Edward mich nur so verletzen? Ich wusste warum. Ich war verliebt in ihn.

"Bella?", hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte. Edward stand nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich. "Jessica und Angela haben gesagt, dass ich dich hier finden könnte", erklärte er. Ich nickte nur und starrte erneut aufs Meer. Es war stürmisch heute. Der Wind blies stark und schwarze Wolken hatten sich über den Himmel gesammelt. "Bella, weinst du etwa?", fragte mich Edward überrscht. Mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass ich inzwischen wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Egal was dich quält, du kannst es mir erzählen Bella. Das tuen Freunde, wenn sie ein Problem haben. " Er sah uns also als Freunde? Damit könnte ich leben. Er musste ja nicht wissen, was ich für ihn empfand.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragte er. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt: "Ich liebe dich, kann es dir aber nicht sagen, weil du eine andere liebst!" Aber dazu hatte ich nicht die Kraft. "Kann _ich _dir dann etwas erzählen? Es gab heute ein Erreigniss, wörüber ich gerne mit einer Freundin reden würde.", sagte er ernst. "Ich höre", antwortete ich heiser. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas sagte. "Also schön", begann er. "Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde mit meiner Freundin Schluss gemacht." Ich sah ihn blitzartig an. Es war wie ein Reflex. Er sah mich an und lächelte. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten. Es war, als wüsste er warum ich geweint hatte. "Was?" fragte ich überrascht. Meine Stimme brach ab und eine einzige Träne rollte mir über die Wange. "Ich war jetzt seit zwei Jahren mit Tanja zusammen", begann er und hob seine Hand um meine Träne mit seinem Daumen wegzuwischen. Seine Hand war warm und weich. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und glücklich, obwohl _er _der Grund für mein Schmerz war.

"Jedoch habe ich in diesen zwei Jahren nichts gefühlt. Da war keine Liebe, keine Geborgenheit und kein Vertrauen. Einfach garnichts. Ich wurde nicht mal eidersüchtig, wenn ich sie mit anderen Jungs sah." Er seufzte und schaute auf seine Hände. "Vor zwei Jahren, war ich 16. Ich habe _gedacht _ich wäre in Tanja verliebt. Aber mit 18 sehe ich die Dinge viel klarer. Das war keine Liebe. Das war nur Freundschaft. Liebe ist etwas ganz anderes." Ich konnte nicht glauben, was Edward mir erzählte. Hatte er wegen _mir _mit Tanja Schluss gemacht?

"Scheint so, als würdest du das Gefühl kennen", sagte ich und unterdrückte mir meine Tränen. "Das tuhe ich nicht. Bin aber offen für alles", sagte er lächelnd. Mein Herz füllte sich mit wärme, wenn ich ihn lächeln sah. Es machte mich glücklich.

"Warum auf einmal? Warum ist dir _jetzt _aufgefallen, dass du Tanja nicht liebst?", fragte ich. "Weiß ich nicht. Als du mich in der Cafeteria gefragt hast, ob Tanja meine Freundin ist wusste ich die Antwort selber nicht." "Aber du hast ja gesagt", unterbrach ich ihn. "Hätte ich dich anlügen sollen?",fragte er mich. Ich wurde still und schaute wieder auf meine Hände. "Bis vor einer halben Stunde _war _sie auch meine Freundin. Aber als du mich gefragt hast, wusste ich, dass ich eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Deswegen habe ich Schluss gemacht. " Ich lächelte leicht.

"Fühlt sich gut an, mit jemandem zu reden", sagte Edward und atmete erleichtert auf. Ich sah ihn an und unsere Augen trafen sich. Seine grünen Augen sahen mich an, als wäre ich das wertvollste auf der Welt. Ich merkte wie ich rot anlief und drehte mich wieder Richtung Meer.

"Vertraust du mir?", fragte er mich plötlich. "Wie bitte?", fragte ich und drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. "Vertraust du mir?", fragte er erneut. "Was hat das damit zutun?", wollte ich wissen. "Nichts. Ich würde mir nur wünschen, dass du mir vertraust", sagte er und lächelte.

In diesem Moment fings es an, kräftig zu regnen. Wir standen auf und liefen zu unseren Wägen. Es schüttelte wie aus Eimern,als wir ankamen. Ich wollte gerade meine Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche kramen, als Edward mir die Beifahrertür von seinem schwarzen Volvo öffnete.

* * *

**Ich warte auf eure Reviews! Ich bin offen für Vorschläge! :) Danke fürs Lesen :***


	5. Gefühle

**Da ich erst 13 bin kenne ich mich mit Liebe noch nicht so gut aus :/ Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir da ein paar Ideen geben würdet :/  
Es freut mich unglaublich,dass so viele meine Geschichte lesen ! Ein fettes DANKESCHÖN Leute 3**

* * *

5. Kapitel: Gefühle  
(Aus Edward's Sicht) **Ich dachte eine Abwechslung wäre mal gut :)**

Dieses Mädchen. Bella Swan. Sie ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hatte sie gerade nach Hause gebracht, und war nun auf dem Weg zu meiner Familie. Warum kümmerte ich mich nur so um dieses Mädchen? Sie war doch genau wie alle anderen. Was machte sie besonders? Vielleicht ihre wunderschönen, schockoladenbraunen Augen? Oder vielleicht ihre roten Wangen? Es hatte mein Herz zerrissen, sie heute am Strand weinen zu sehen. Aber warum hatte ich überhaupt versucht sie zu finden? Warum hatte ich Angela und Jessica gefragt, wo sie sein könnte? Warum hatte ich versucht mit ihr zu reden? Warum hatte ich sie nach Hause gefahren? "Du darfst dich nicht so viel ablenken lassen", sagte mein Verstand. "Denk an dein Studium. Denk an deine Zukunft. Da ist kein platz für solche Gefühle", fuhr er fort. Aber was waren es denn für Gefühle? Ich kannte sie nicht. Ich hatte sie nie gefühlt. Selbst nicht, als ich mit Tanja zusammen war. Es war etwas föllig neues.

Ich fuhr gedankenverloren in unsere Garage, und bemerkte dort, Rosalie und Emmett's rotes Audi. Ich ging ins Haus und wollte unauffällig in mein Zimmer gehen, als Nick auf mich zu rannte und meine Beine umarmte. "Hey Kumpel, wie geht's? ", lächelte ich und verwuschelte seine Haare. "Hallo Onkel Edward", sagte er und umarmte weiterhin meine Beine. Gott, wie ich es hasste "Onkel" gennant zu werden. Ich hatte ihm tausend Mal gesagt, dass er mich einfach nur Edward nenne sollte. Aber "Onkel Edward" war ihm lieber. Ich kam mir so alt vor, wenn er mich "Onkel Edward" nannte. Dennoch liebte ich meinen kleinen Neffen über alles.

"Na, wie geht's kleiner Bruder?", fragte Emmett mich aus der Ecke. "Gut", antwortete ich knapp. Inzwischen war ich allen im Haus aufgefallen. Mum fragte mich, ob ich hungrig sei und ich sagte ja. Es gab mein Lieblingsgericht: Lasagne! Keiner kochte Lasagne so gut, wie meine Mum. Sie stellte ein Teller mit Lasagne vor mich, während ich mich an unseren Esstisch setzte. Nick folgte mir natürlich. "Willst du auch etwas essen, kleiner Mann?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte kurz und setzte sich neben mich. Mum brachte ihm ebenfalls ein Teller mit Lasagne. Ich begann zu Essen, als Alice die Treppen runterkam.

"Alice tu mir einen Gefallen, und fahr Bella's Wagen vom Strand zu ihr nach Hause bitte", bat ich sie. Wir wohnten ziemlich nahe am Strand. Sie konnte also locker zu Fuß dorthin gehen. "Wieso hat sie ihren Wagen am Strand gelassen?", fragte sie überrascht und streckte ihre Handoberfläche in meine Richtung. Ich legte die Autoschlüssel, die Bella mir gegeben hatte in ihre Hand und sagte: "Wir waren am Strand. Dann fing es plötzlich an zu regnen, und deshalb habe ich sie nach Hause gefahren und gesagt, dass du es ihr vorbeibringen würdest." "Gut, aber nur weil es Bella ist", bemerkte sie und ging.

Meine Geschwister mochten Tanja nicht. Nur meine Mutter meinte, mann solle jeden so akzeptieren, wie er ist.  
Inzwischen saßen Rosalie und Emmett auch am Tisch, und unterhielten sich über die Renovierung ihres neuen Hauses. "Onkel Edward, spielst du heute wieder Playstation mit mir?", fragte Nick, als ich aufstand um meinen Teller in die Küche zu bringen. Nick sagte immer, dass ich sein Lieblingsonkel sei. Ich fand das witzig, weil ich sein einziger Onkel war. Außerdem hatte er einmal gesagt, dass ich cooler als sein Dad war. Das hatte Emmett _garnicht _gefallen.

"Klar Nick. Wieso nicht", grinste ich und wuschelte ihm erneut durch die schwarzen Haare. Aber vorher wollte ich noch mit meiner Mutter reden.  
Als mein Vater starb, fing ich an mit Mum über meine Probleme zu reden. Und ich fand, dass sie die beste Zuhörerin der Welt war.

"Mum, ich hab mit Tanja Schluss gemacht", begann ich. "Na endlich!", brüllte Emmett durchs Haus aber ich ignorierte ihn."Warum auf einmal?", fragte mich Mum. Und wie immer hatte Mum das gefragt, was ich _nicht _beantworten wollte. "Edward ist verliebt, Edward ist verliebt!", fing Emmett an zu singen. "Klappe!", sagte ich. Aber konnte es sein, dass er Recht hatte? Hatte ich mich wirklich verliebt? Aber das wollte ich garnicht! Ich wollte mich nicht verlieben. Ich wollte studieren und Arzt werden! Emmett hatte sich in meinem Alter auch verliebt und was war passiert? Rosalie wurde schwanger und Emmett musste aufs Anwalt werden verzischten! So ein Leben wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall! Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich erst meinen Abschluss machte, dann heiratete, und dann erst Kinder kriegte.

In diesem Moment klang das Telefon,und da ich sowieso keine Lust mehr zu reden hatte stand ich auf um abzuheben.  
"Hallo?", hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme fragen. Es war Bella's Stimme. Und in diesem Moment war mir alles egal. Mein Studium war mir egal, das Arzt sein war mir egal. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, hörte ich meinen Verstand nicht mehr. Er wurde vom Klang meines Herzens unterdrückt.

"Oh hey Bella", antwortete ich und ging mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Ich hörte wie sich unsere Haustür öffnete und Alice kam herein. Sie stieg die Treppen und ging in ihr Zimmer. "Hey. Ich wollte mich nur nochmal bedanken, fürs nach Hause fahren.", sagte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme. "Kein Problem. Immer wieder gern", antwortete ich und lächelte. Ich hörte sie durch den Hörer auch lächeln.

"MUM!", hörte ich Alice schrein. Sie kam die Treppen runter und fing an schreien: "MUM, ICH HABS SCHON TAUSEND MAL GESAGT! EDWARD SOLL NICHT IN MEIN ZIMMER GEHEN! ABER ER MACHT ES IMMER WIEDER! ICH HAB KEINE LUST MEHR! ICH..." "Stör ich euch?", hörte ich Bella schüchtern fragen. "Nein. Sich mit Alice zu streiten gehört zu meinem Alltag dazu", antwortete ich lächeln. Ich musste einfach lächeln, wenn ich ihre Stimme hörte.

"Ich muss jetzt leider auflegen. Wir sehen uns in der Schule", sagte sie und wir legten auf. Ich ging grinsend ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Was war bloß los mit mir? Im Wohnzimmer begegnete ich sechs Paar Augen, die mich anstarrten. "Was ist?", fragte ich unschuldig. Sie sagten nichts, sondern sahen sich gegenseitig an und lachten. Was war denn bloß so witzig?

"Onkel Edward? Spielen wir jetzt Playstation?", fragte mich Nick.  
Wir setzten uns auf dem Boden, vor den Fernseher und fingen an zu spielen.  
Aber meine Gedanken waren immernoch bei Bella.

* * *

**Gefällt es euch? :) Bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt mit Reviews :) Wie gesagt...ich bin erst 13 und kenne mich mit Liebe noch überhaupt nicht aus :)  
Aber so in etwa stelle ich es mir vor :) Ayrica türk okuyucularima da cok tesekkür ediyorum :***


	6. Die Wahrheit

**Ich möchte mich bei Krissy1012 und Knuut für ihre Reviews bedanken :) Solange es euch gefällt schreibe ich mit vergnügen weiter :) Weil es meine erste fanfiction ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sich so viele für meine Geschichte interressieren würden :) Dankeschön!**

* * *

6. Kapitel: Die Wahrheit

Ich stand in unserer Küche und kochte Charlies Lieblingsgericht. Er war zum Glück noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich hatte heute ziemlich spät damit angefangen, das Abendessen zu kochen. Edward hatte mich aufgehalten. Wir telefonierten jeden Tag nach der Schule miteinander. Eigentlich war es unnötig, da wir uns immer in der Schule sahen. Aber es machte mich glücklich. Er rief mich immer gegen fünf Uhr abends an und wir telefonierten bis sieben Uhr. Ich erzählte Charlie immer, dass ich mit Jessica telefonierte aber in letzter Zeit hatte er angefangen unruhig zu werden, da ich immer zu spät mit dem Abendessen anfing.

Mike kam inzwischen wieder zur Schule und Edward musste sich wieder neben Tanja setzen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er neben _mir_ setzen. Also überredete er unsere Biologie Lehrerin die Sitzordnung zu ändern, und setzte sich neben mich. Ich fand das ziemlich süß. Und außerdem hatten wir ja _nur _Biologie zusammen.

Wir hatten aufgelegt, weil Edward und Alice wieder angefangen hatten zu streiten. Ich fragte mich langsam, ob es überhaupt einen Tag gab, an dem sie sich nicht miteinander stritten. Edward sagte immer, ich solle sie ignorieren und einfach weiterreden. Aber Alice ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Heute hatte sie Edward einen Eiswürfel in den Kragen gesteckt. Daraufhin hatte Edward gefragt: "Bella, können wir auflegen? Ich muss meine Schwester umbringen". Ich hatte so viel gelacht, dass mein Bauch schon angefangen hatte weh zu tuhen und wir legten auf.

Ich wollte gerade sie Soße vom Fleisch vorbereiten, als es an unserer Tür klingelte. Ich ging in den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Ich war wie erstarrt.

"Guten Abend Bella. Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte mich Tanja Low. "Ähm..okay", antwortete ich und ließ Tanja herein. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Minirock und schwarze Stiefel an. Ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Außerdem hatte sie einen braunen Pollover an, von dem der Ausschnitt so tief war, dass man ihre Brüste deutlich sehen konnte. In ihrem Gesicht konnte ich Make-up erkennen. Ich fühlte mich schlecht neben ihr. Was ich an hatte war eine einfache Jeans und ein bekleckertes weißes T-shirt.

"Was kann ich für dich tuen Tanja?", fragte ich während ich unsere Haustür wieder schloss. "Ich möchte mit dir reden", antwortete sie und drehte sich mit so einem Schwung, dass ihre Haare mir ins Gesicht schlugen. "Worüber?", fragte ich und unterdrückte mir ein niesen. "Über Edward", sagte sie beschlossen. Ich schluckte. Warum wollte Tanja mit _mir _über Edward reden? "Okay...ich höre", sagte ich. "Lass die finger von ihm", antwortete Tanja ernst. Ich schluckte schwer. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", antwortete entschlossen. "Ich weiß was du vor hast. Dein kleines Hirn glaubt, dass du mir Edward wegnehmen kannst. Doch das kannst du nicht. Wie denn auch? Schau dir dich mal an. Wer von uns beiden gefällt Edward wohl mehr?" Ich konnte nicht antworten. Am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu weinen. Es tat so weh zu wissen, dass sie recht hatte. Ich hatte mich auch schon gefragt ob _ich_ Edward vielleicht gefallen könnte. Und als ich Tanja vor mir stehen sah, wusste ich die Antwort: Nein!

"Tanja, zwischen mir und Edward ist nichts", sagte ich und kämpfte mit meinen Tränen. Ich würde mir so sehr wünschen,dass da etwas wäre. "Ich weiß. Es könnte auch niemals etwas sein." Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und sagte: "Wenn du ein weiteres Mal versuchst mir Edward wegzunehmen, werde ich dir wehtun!" Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie ging.

Ich fiel auf meine Knie und fing an schluchzend zu weinen. Ich hatte keine Angst davor, was Tanja mir antun könnte. Zu wissen, dass sie recht hatte...das war der Grund warum ich zusammenbrach. Ich weinte mir buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib und als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte ging ich zurück in die Küche.

Die Soße war inzwischen angebrannt. Es war mir egal. Ich schaltete den Herd aus und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich wusste, dass Charlie mich nicht stören würde, wenn er dachte dass ich schliefe.

Und so, weinte ich mich in den Schlaf.

* * *

**Gefällt es euch? :) Ich würde mich wieder über Reviews freuen :) Vielen Dank fürs lesen :)**


	7. Kalt

**Da meine Osterferien bald vorbei sind, werde ich nicht jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel schreiben können. Aber ich werde versuchen mindestens ein Kapitel pro Woche zu posten. Vielen Dank :)**

* * *

7. Kapitel: Kalt  
(Aus Edward's Sicht)

Bella und ich waren richtige Freunde geworden. Mann konnte uns sogar als _beste _Freunde bezeichnen. Wir redeten über alles miteinander, erzählten uns geheimnisse und lachten gemeinsam. Ich hatte sogar schon einen Spitznamen für sie: Bells. Und mir gefiel das. Es fühlte sich gut an, mit einer anderen Person als Mom reden zu können. Meine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit Bella war vollkommen perfekt.

Ich hatte meinen Wagen inzwischen schon auf dem Schulhof geparkt und machte mich auf den Weg zu Bella, wie ich es jeden Morgen tat. Sie stand wie immer bei Jessica und Angela. "Morgen", sagte ich lächelnd und wollte sie gerade umarmen, als sie zurückwich. Das war ungewöhnlich. Wir umarmten uns immer zur Begrüßung. "Morgen", antwortete sie kalt und sah mich dabei nicht einmal an. "Wir gehen dann mal rein Bella", meinte Angela und zog Jessica an der Jacke. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie uns alleine lassen wollten. "Ist etwas passiert?", fragte ich Bella, während die Mädchen sich immer weiter von uns entfernten. "Nein. Nichts ist passiert", antwortete sie. Wo war denn die Bella von gestern geblieben? Warum sah sie mir nicht mehr in die Augen, wenn sie mit mir sprach? Warum lächelte sie nicht mehr? "Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte ich. Wenn ich sie verletzt hatte, würde ich mich auf der Stelle entschuldigen. "Nein", antwortete sie kalt. "Ich muss jetzt in den Unterricht", fuhr sie fort. "Wir sehen uns". Und sie ging.

Ich saß in meinem Mathe Kurs und ging in meinen Gedanken ganz genau durch, was gestern alles passiert war. Bella und ich hatten gemeinsam beim Mittagessen gesessen. Aber wir hatten die ganze Zeit gelacht. Ich fand kein Grund, warum sie sauer geworden sein könnte. Und ansonsten hatten wir uns nur in den Pausen gesehen. Dann nach der Schule, hatte ich sie wie immer angerufen und wir hatten telefoniert, bis Alice anfing zu nerven. War sie vielleicht sauer, weil ich wegen Alice aufgelegt hatte? Ich seufzte. Dieses Mädchen hatte kein Recht sauer auf mich zu sein. Ich hatte ihr nichts getan. Aber gut. Wie sie wollte. Dann würde ich auch anfangen sie zu ignorieren. Wer glaubte sie eigentlich, wer sie ist? Sie war mir egal! Warum sollte ich ihr hinterherlaufen, wenn sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte mir in die Augen zu sehen?

"Edward", hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen sagen. Ich war so tief in meine Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Tanja vor mir stand. Sie trug ein blaues, durchsichtiges Hemd, durch den man ihren schwarzen BH sehen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie einen schwarzen Minirock und schwarze Pumps an. Ihre blonden Haare hingen ihr über die Schultern. Sie trug einfach viel zu viel Make-up im Gesicht, und sah damit aus wie ein Clown.

"Was willst du Tanja?", fragte ich genervt. Sie setzte sich elegant neben mich und überschlug ihre beine. Tanja rückte mit ihrem Stuhl immer mehr an mich heran und legte ihre rechte Hand in meine. "Ich möchte reden", flüsterte sie. "Worüber?", fragte ich ernst und zog meine Hand zurück. "Über unsere Beziehung", flüsterte sie erneut und fing an meinen Arm zu streicheln. "Tanja was soll das?", sagte ich wütend und entzog ihr meinen Arm. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht, schon vergessen? Was gibt es denn da noch zu reden? Und was soll dieser Auftritt werden?", schrie ich sie an. Es war mir egal, ob ich sie verletzte. Ich hatte einfach miese Laune und wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. "Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst?", fragte Tanja traurig. Und plötzlich wurde mir etwas klar.

Nein, ich hatte Tanja nicht vermisst. Nach zwei Jahre langer Beziehung, hatte ich Tanja in dieser einen Woche, indem wir getrennt waren nicht vermisst. Ich hatte nicht einmal an sie gedacht. Aber mir fiel auf, dass ich Bella vermisste. Ich vermisste die Art, wie sie mich ansah. Ich vermisste ihr Lächeln und ich vermisste ihre wunderschönen Augen. Ich hatte mich selber angelogen. Mir war Bella nicht egal. Sie war ein Teil von meinem Leben geworden. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, sie jeden morgen zu umarmen, sie lächeln zu sehen und mit ihr zu reden. Als Bella am Morgen so abweisend reagiert hatte, hatte es sich so kalt und dunkel angefühlt. So ungewohnt und fremd. Ohne Bella, war meine Welt finster geworden. Und ich wollte mein Licht zurück.

Ich stand auf und verließ die Klasse. Tanja sagte noch etwas, aber ich hörte sie nicht. Ich ging in Angelas Klasse, und bat sie heraus zu kommen. Zu Jessica wollte ich nicht gehen. Ich wusste, dass sie nichts für sich behalten konnte und ich wollte auf gar keine Fall, dass Bella etwas von diesem Gespräch mitbekam. "Angela kannst du mir einen Gefallen tuen?", fragte ich als sie die Klasse verließ und zu mir kam. Ihr Lehrer war noch nicht da und die Klasse spielte verrückt. "Klar", antwortete sie. "Erzähl mir, warum Bella so kalt heute Morgen zu mir war", bat ich sie. "Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe Bella versprochen es niemandem zu erzählen", sagte sie ernst. Eigentlich war es ja gut, dass sie Bella's Geheimnisse niemandem weitersagte. Aber in meiner Situation war es schlecht. "Angela, ich flehe dich an. Ich muss es wissen. Bitte", flehte ich. Und es funktionierte. "Bella ist meine beste Freundin und ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird. Und da _deine _Freundin sie verletzt hast, hoffe ich, dass _du _es wieder gut machen kannst", sagte sie entschlossen. "Was hat Tanja damit zutun?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Angela begann mir zu erzählen, was gestern, nach unserem Telefonat passiert war.

* * *

**Gefällt es euch? :) Ich würde mich über Review freuen :) Wenn ihr euch Situationen wünscht, die in der Geschichte vorkommen soll...nur her damit :) **


	8. Ich liebe dich

8. Kapitel: Ich liebe dich

Ich konnte einfach nicht in seine Augen sehen. Ich wusste, dass ich nachgeben würde, sobald ich seine grünen Augen sah. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft nicht mit ihm zu reden. Aber ich musste das tuen. Tanja hatte Recht. Er hatte besseres verdient als mich. Dabei glaubte ich nicht einmal, dass er überhaupt etwas für mich empfand. Wer war ich schon? Wieso sollte Edward Cullen etwas für mich empfinden?

Nach der vierten Stunde hatte ich zusammen mit Edward Biologie. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, neben ihm zu sitzen. Also ging ich zur Krankenschwester, und dieser schickte mich nach Hause. Die Krankenschwester schickte alle Schüler nach Hause. Egal was sie hatten. Ich fuhr nach Hause und war überrascht, als ich Charlie's Streifenwagen sah. Warum war er Zuhause? Ich parkte meinen Wagen vor der Garage und ging ins Haus.

"Bella? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte mich Charlie als ich meine Jacke auszog. "Die Krankenschwester hat mich nach Hause geschickt, weil es mir nicht gut ging", erklärte ich. "Warum bist du Zuhause?", fragte ich Dad. "Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit zu viel alleine lasse und wollte dich überraschen", antwortete er und lächelte leicht. "Danke", sagte ich und erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen Dad", meinte ich und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich kramte meinen Ipod aus der Schublade und steckte die Kopfhörer in meine Ohren. Ich schaltete "Let her go" von den Passengers an **(Das ist zurzeit mein Lieblingslied :) **und drehte die Musik laut. Ich legte mich auf meine Matratze und fing an zu weinen. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte mir über die Wange. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief ich ein.

Ich wachte auf, als ich hörte wie mein Ipod auf dem Boden fiel. Meine Kopfhörer hatte ich wahrscheinlich im Schlaf abgenommen. Es war inzwischen fünf Uhr Abends. Würde mich Edward anrufen? Würden wir wieder bis sieben Uhr telefonieren? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ich schaute zu, wie die Sonne langsam aber sicher unterging. Mein Zimmer wurde immer dunkler, als ich jemanden an meiner Tür klopfen hörte. "Dad, mir geht es nicht gut. Bitte lass mich allein.", bat ich ihn. Doch meine Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand trat hinein. "Dad ich hab doch gesagt...", schimpfte ich und richtet mich auf. "Schokolade hilft gegen _jede _Krankheit", lächelte Edward. Ich erstarrte. Edward Cullen stand in meinem Zimmer. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich auf meine Bettkante. "Wie geht es dir Bells?", fragte er mich. Ich lächelte leicht bei meinem Spitznamen. "Gut", antwortete ich. "Ärzte sagen, dass Schokolade Menschen glücklicher macht. ", sagte Edward und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. _Er _war der einzige, der mich jetzt glücklich machen konnte. "Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte er mich plötzlich ernst. "Was?". "Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Tanja gestern hier war.", fragte Edward mich erneut. Er wusste es also. Aber woher? Ich hatte es doch niemandem gesagt außer...Angela! Ich würde sie morgen umbringen müssen! "Bella hast du ihr ernsthaft geglaubt?" Ich sah Edward zum ersten mal sah so traurig. Es war, als hätte ich ihn wirklich verletzt. Das war das letzte was ich wollte. Und schließlich konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. "Sie hatte Recht", sagte ich und fing an schluchzend zu weinen. Edward rückte an mich heran und schloss mich in seine Arme.

"Nein hat sie nicht!" Er klang wütend. Aber es war mir egal. Ich war in seinen Armen und alles andere war egal. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und wollte, dass er mich nie wieder losließ. Meine Tränen floßen immer weiter auf sein blaues Hemd während er versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

"Du kannst dich nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen, weißt du das?", fragte er in die Stille. Ich hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen, doch er hatte mich immer noch nicht losgelassen. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie wichtig du mir bist Bella? Als du heute morgen so abweisend zu mir warst, hat es sich so kalt angefühlt. Es war dunkel und einsam. Als hätte man mir meine Sonne weggenommen. Zum Glück konnte ich Angela überreden mir zu erzählen, was passiert war. Sie hat mir die Sache mit Tanja erzählt und...Bella wieso hast du ihr geglaubt?" Er entfernte sich von mir, um in meine Augen sehen zu können. "Weil sie Recht hatte. Guck mich doch mal an. Ich bin gar nichts." Edward nahm meinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände und sagte: "Du bist _alles _für mich Bella. Alles. Ich liebe dich".

Ich lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Edward liebte mich? "Du liebst mich?", fragte ich lächelnd. "Ich liebe dich", wiederholte er und erwiderte mein Lächeln. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Er liebte mich! Edward liebte mich! Meine Tränen floßen erneut, aber diesmal vor Freude. Edward sah mir mit seinen grünen Augen tief in meine als er sich mir langsam nährte. Ich merkte wie meine Lippen sich ohne Wiederstand leicht öffneten, langsam schloss ich meine Augen. Sein Atem streifte meine Lippen, innerlich war ich bereit, bereit für einen Kuss. Als unsere Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren, kam Charlie ins Zimmer.

"Edward ich glaube es ist jetzt an der Zeit zu gehen", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Edward sah mich noch ein letztes mal an und gab mir anschließend einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wir sehen uns Morgen", flüsterte er und ging. Charlie ging mit ihm und ich ließ mich in meinen Kissen zurückfallen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen.

Edward liebte mich.


	9. Cullens

**Ich möchte mich bei Krissy1012 bedanken, weil sie mir jedes mal ein Review schreibt und mich deshalb glücklich macht :) Wie gesagt, meine Osterferien sind bald zu Ende aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen immer wieder neue Kapitel zu laden :)**

* * *

9. Kapitel: Cullens

Ich wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, um mir einen Apfel zu holen, als ich Charlie am Fenster sah. Er schien verärgert zu sein. "Dad?", fragte ich besorgt. Es ist schließlich kein gutes Zeichen, wenn dein Vater um sieben Uhr morgens finster aus dem Fenster heraus schaut. "Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen. "Wer ist dieser Clown Bella?" Was für ein Clown? Ich ging zu Charlie um zu sehen, was er meinte. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, wusste ich es. Ich fing an zu lächeln. Edward stand mit seinem schwarzen Volvo vor unserem Haus. "Bella? Warum steht Edward Cullen vor unserer Haustür?", fragte Charlie ernst. Aber ich wollte es ihm jetzt nicht erklären. Ich wollte zu _ihm._

"Hey", grüßte er und umarmte mich. "Hallo", sagte ich grinsend. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür seines Wagens und sagte: "Hätten sie heute Lust mit mir zu fahren, Miss Swan?". Ich lachte nur und stieg ein.

"Wegen dir werde ich heute von Jessica gefoltert", bemerkte ich während Edward mit 120 km/h auf dem Highway fuhr. "Warum?", fragte er ernst. "Naja. Sie wird mich mit tausend Fragen bombardieren", antwortete ich. "Seit ihr ein Paar? Hat er dich geküsst? Wie sehr magst du ihn..." Edward fing an zu lachen. "Ich dachte die Fragen wären schwerer ", sagte er sarkastisch. " Das sind alles Fragen, die du beantworten kannst. Zum Beispiel kannst du das erste bejahen. Das heißt..wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Er sah mich lächelnd an. Ich schüttelte grinsend meinen Kopf. Ich war mit Edward zusammen! "Die zweite Frage...naja...fast. Wenn dein Vater nicht gewesen wäre", sagte er und wir lachten beide. "Und die dritte Frage...die hätte ich auch gern gewusst", grinste er.

Wir gingen Hand in Hand zu unserem Bio Kurs, als ich sagte: "Sie starren uns alle an." Edward lachte nur.  
Als wir uns hinsetzten sagte er plötzlich: "Ich möchte dich meiner Familie vorstellen. " Ich erschrak. Was wenn seine Familie mich nicht wollte? Wussten sie überhaupt etwas von mir? "Würdest du heute nach der Schule mit zu mir kommen?", fragte er. "Edward, ich muss um 16 Uhr Zuhause sein. Sonst fällt es Charlie auf." "Dann stell mich ihm doch vor", schlug er lächelnd vor. "Er kennt dich schon", antwortete ich sarkastisch. Ich wusste natürlich was er meinte. "Aber nicht als dein Freund", grinste er. Ich seufzte. "Hör zu, wir haben die letzte Stunde frei. Du kommst mit zu mir und um vier bist du wieder Zuhause." Das klang plausibel. "Okay", antwortete ich.

Nach der Schule fuhr Edward in ein Waldgebiet. Bäume waren überall zu sehen. Dann nach kurzer Zeit sah man ein Riesen großes Haus. Das ganze Haus war von Fenstern bedeckt. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte Edward lächeln. "Ja", antwortete ich. Die Cullens mussten Reich sein!  
Am Eingang kam ein schwarzhaariger Junge zu uns und umarmte Edwards Beine. "Nick, das ist Bella", lächelte Edward. Nick kam zu mir und streckte seine winzige Hand aus. Ich nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie leicht. "Hallo Bella. Ich bin Nick Cullen", sagte er. Ich musste lächeln. Nick war so süß! "Nick!", hörte ich jemanden von oben rufen. Er lief die Treppen hoch und wir gingen ihm nach. "Ist Nick dein Bruder?", fragte ich. "Nein, mein Neffe", antwortete er lächelnd. Sein Neffe? Er hatte einen Neffen?

"Bella!", rief Alice und umarmte mich. "Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Alice", sagte ich und lachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich eine blonde Frau. Sie hielt Nick's Hand, deshalb vermutete ich, dass sie ihre Mutter war. Neben ihr stand ein ziemlich muskulöser Mann. Ich hatte ihn schon mal gesehen. Aber wo? Dann kam eine Frau mit braunen Haaren zu mir und umarmte mich. "Ich freue mich, dich endlich kennenzulernen Bella. Edward hat so viel von dir erzählt.", sagte die Frau. "Bella das ist Esme. Meine Mutter.", erklärte Edward. Esme lächelte. "Die blonde hinten ist Rosalie. Sie ist meine Schwägerin. Meinen Neffen Nick kennst du schon. Und das ist mein Bruder Emmett", stellte Edward vor. "Es freut mich wirklich euch alle kennenzulernen.", bemerkte ich höflich. "Edward, warum zeigst du Bella nicht dein Zimmer?", fragte Esme. Edward nahm meine Hand und wir gingen. Hinter uns hörte ich Gekicher.

"Das war peinlich", bemerkte Edward als ich es mir auf seinem schwarzen Sofa bequem machte. Sein Zimmer war doppelt so groß wie meins. Er hatte ein Doppelbett und ein einiges Balkon. Seine Möbel waren Schwarz, Weiß und auf seinem Schreibtisch waren Fotos von ihm und Nick zu sehen. Ich nahm eines dieser Bilder in die Hand und versuchte zu erkennen, wer der Mann im Hintergrund war. "Das ist mein Dad", bemerkte Edward traurig. Da fiel mir auf, dass Edward nie etwas von seinem Vater erzählt hatte. "Er ist vor 5 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben", fuhr er fort. "Edward, das tut mir sehr leid", sagte ich. "Ist schon okay", antwortete er und lächelte. Aber sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Ich wollte ihn nicht traurig sehen. Also wechselte ich das Thema. "Du bist also Onkel?", fragte ich lächeln. Und es funktionierte. Er lachte. "Nick war eigentlich ein Unfall. Als Rosalie schwanger wurde, war sie erst 16. Sie wollte ihn zuerst abtreiben. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Also beschlossen Emmett und Rosalie zu heiraten. Dann nach 9 Monaten kam Nick. Ich war damals erst 13. Für mich war Nick wie ein kleiner Bruder." Dann wurde er langsam wieder traurig. "3 Tage nachdem Nick auf die Welt kam, hatte Dad einen Unfall." Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn. Ich wollte, dass er fühlte, dass ich für ihn da war.

Sanft zog Edward mich an sich und hob mein Kinn an. Ich verspürte ein Ziehen im Bauch, als ich seinen Blick erwiderte. Langsam kamen seine Lippen näher und dann küsste er mich. Küssten wir uns. Noch nie hatte ich so empfunden wie jetzt. Es waren nicht nur seine Lippen, die mit meinen verschmolzen. Es war vor allem das Wissen, dass er so empfand wie ich. Seine kräftigen Arme umschlangen meine Mitte, unser Kuss wurde inniger. Die ganzen Gefühle, die ich so lange zurück gehalten hatte, drohten mich zu überwältigen, von den Füßen zu reißen. Hätte er mich nicht gehalten, ich wäre bestimmt zu Boden gegangen. Ohne das ich erklären konnte warum löste sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel und rollte langsam mein Gesicht entlang. Edward unterbrach den Kuss und wischte vorsichtig den Tropfen weg. "Ist alles ok mit dir?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte, drückte mich fest gegen ihn und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund "Es ist mehr als perfekt"

* * *

**Ich würde mich über Review freuen :) Danke fürs lesen :)**


	10. Mein Freund

**Ich möchte zuerst die Frage von BuildingTerror beantworten: Nein, die Geschichte ist noch NICHT zu Ende :) Ich hab vor zu schreiben, bis Bella&Edward ihr erstes Baby bekommen :) Aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich die Geschichte auch schneller enden lassen :)**

* * *

10. Kapitel: Mein Freund

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, als Edward mich nach Hause brachte. Eigentlich wollte ich um 16 Uhr Zuhause sein, denn so hatte es Edward versprochen, aber inzwischen war es fast 19 Uhr. Charlie musste außer sich vor Wut sein. Tolles Timing, um ihm, Edward als mein Freund vorzustellen.

Als wir ankamen, parkte Edward seinen Volvo hinter Dad's Streifenwagen. Er öffnete meine Tür und ich stieg aus. "Vielleicht sollten wir das an einem späteren Zeitpunkt versuchen", sagte ich leise zu Edward. Ich hatte Riesen Angst davor, ihn meinem Vater vorzustellen. Edward nahm meine Hand in seine und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Alles wird gut". Tja, er kannte meinen Vater nicht.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! KANNST DU MIR ERKLÄREN, WO DU GEWESEN BIST?", schrie Charlie als ich die Haustür öffnete. "Hey Dad", flüsterte ich. "BELLA, WO WARST DU?", schrie er erneut. Dann bemerkte er, wie Edward meine Hand hielt und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von weiß zu rot. "Dad, ich war bei Edward. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte schon um vier Zuhause sein. Aber Edwards Mutter hatte Abendessen für mich vorbereitet und ich dachte, dass es unhöflich wäre nichts zu essen", erklärte ich unschuldig. Er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben. "Beim nächsten mal rufst zu bitte an", bemerkte er und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Edward drückte leicht meine Hand, als Symbol dafür, dass ich jetzt anfangen sollte. Ich ging ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und zog Edward mit. Wir setzten uns gegenüber von meinem Vater und eine Weile lang herrschte Stille.

"Dad, ich möchte dir Edward vorstellen", begann ich. "Er ist...mein...Freund" Charlie sah überrascht aus. Vielleicht hatte er nicht erwartet, dass seine merkwürdige Tochter mit dem Schulschwarm zusammen kam. Aber dann lockerte sich seine Haltung und er streckte Edward die Hand. "Freut mich", sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln. Edward nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Freut mich ebenfalls, Chief Swan", antwortete er mit dem schiefen Lächeln, dass ich so sehr liebte. "Bella war also bei dir?", fragte Charlie ernst. "Ja sir. Ich wollte sie meiner Familie vorstellen. Ich hatte Bella versprochen, sie um vier Uhr nach Hause zu bringen. Hatte aber nicht mit meiner Mutter gerechnet", lachte er. Charlie musste ebenfalls lachen. "Kann ja mal vorkommen", meinte er.

Die beiden unterhielten sich weiter, als ob ich nicht da wäre und ich musste zugeben, dass es besser lief als gedacht. Bis Charlie eine falsche Frage stellte: "Was macht dein Vater beruflich Edward?" Ich merkte wie Edward das lachen verging und er langsam ernst wurde. "Wir haben meinen Dad vor fünf Jahren verloren, sir", antwortete er. Ich konnte sehen, wie er sich die Tränen unterdrückte. Auch wenn es fünf Jahre her war. Er hatte es Immer noch nicht verkraften können.

"Es ist ziemlich spät. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Guten Abend Chief Swan", verabschiedete sich Edward höflich. "Nenn mich Carlie", sagte Dad lächelnd. Edward nickte und ging zur Tür. Ich begleitete ihn, während Charlie im Wohnzimmer blieb. "Hey, es tut mir leid, dass Dad dich darauf angesprochen hat", sagte ich zu Edward, als er seine Jacke anzog. "Ich muss lernen, damit klar zu kommen", antwortete er und lächelte. Aber es war nicht sein gewöhnliches Lächeln.  
Bevor er ging, nahm er mich in seine Arme und küsste mich. Seine Lippen fühlten sich warm an. "Ich liebe dich", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. Ich fühlte mich wie in Transe, wenn er mich berührte. "Das ist das erste mal, das du es sagst, weißt du das?", bemerkte er lächelnd. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner grauen Jacke, damit er nicht sah, wie rot ich geworden war. Doch er hob meinen Kinn an und hauchte mir erneut einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippe.

Als Edwards Volvo nicht mehr zu sehen war, ging ich ins Haus. Carlie wartete am Eingang auf mich. "Du hast also einen Freund?", fragte er grinsend. Es war mir klar, dass er sich über mich lustig machte. Ich lachte und wurde sofort rot. "Liebst du ihn Bella?, fragte Dad plötzlich ernst. Nach kurzer Überlegung sagte ich: "Sogar sehr." Charlie nahm mich in seine Arme und flüsterte: "Mein Mädchen wird erwachsen."

* * *

**Ich würde mich riiiiieeeeessssiiiiiggggg über Reviews freuen :) Sagt mir, wie ihr meine Geschichte findet :) Danke fürs Lesen :)  
Und sorry, dass der Kapitel diesmal so kurz ist :(**


	11. Ein Jahr

**Sorry,dass ich lange nichts geschrieben habe aber ich habe mich auf die Schule konzentriert müssen :) Also es geht weiter...  
Wirklich vielen dank an Krissy1012, weil sie jedes mal ein Kommentar macht! :)**

* * *

11. Kapitel: Ein Jahr

Ich machte die Augen auf, als ich hörte, dass ich eine SMS bekam. Sie war von Edward:  
_Ich liebe dich so heiß, bis rote Rosen werden weiß. Bis weiße Rosen werden rot, ich liebe dich bis in den Tod!  
Alles gute zum einjährigen :) Ich liebe dich  
Edward_

Ich lächelte und mein Herz fühlte sich mit wärme. Er hatte es nicht vergessen! Ich schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es erst zwei Minuten nach Mitternacht war. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und fing an zu tippen:  
_Dankeschön :* Das ist total süß von dir! Ich liebe dich auch :*_

Ich drückte auf "senden" und legte mein Handy wieder auf meine Kommode. Ein Jahr. Es war inzwischen ein Jahr her, dass ich mit Edward zusammen war. Mit der Liebe meines Lebens. Er war, wie die zweite Hälfte von mir geworden, und deswegen tat es auch so weh als er seinen Abschluss machte und von der Schule ging. Ohne ihn machte die Schule kein Spaß. Ich lachte mit Jessica und Angela nicht so viel als mit ihm. Außerdem konnten wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen. Er fuhr sein Studium im Krankenhaus fort und ging gleichzeitig aufs Collage. Da blieb natürlich wenig Zeit für mich. Edward sagte immer, dass ich ihm wichtiger sei als alles andere, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er sein Studium wegen mir vernachlässigte. Im Gegensatz zu mir tat er wenigstens etwas für seine Zukunft.

Ich hatte meinen Abschluss vor 2 Monaten geschafft, aber bekam einfach keine Antwort vom Collage. Vielleicht wollten sie mich nicht aber schickte man denn nicht normalerweise eine Ablehnung, wenn das der Fall war?

Ich war inzwischen 18 und damit volljährig. Charlie hatte mir sogar erlaubt an meinem Geburtstag im Haus der Cullens zu übernachten, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich in Alices' Zimmer schlief. Das tat ich aber nicht. Edward hatte schließlich ein Doppelbett! Wir hatten uns die ganze Nacht unterhalten, und uns den Sonnenaufgang angesehen. Seine Balkontür war weit geöffnet, sodass wir den Himmel sehen konnten und ich lag auf seiner Brust.

_{Flashback}  
_

_"Was willst du in deinem Leben alles erreichen?", fragte ich in die Stille. Er überlegte ungewöhnlich lange aber antwortete schließlich. "Ich will Arzt werden", bemerkte er entschlossen. "Dann will ich die Frau, die ich liebe heiraten und für immer mit ihr zusammen bleiben", sagte er und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich kicherte. "Was ist?", fragte Edward und lachte ebenfalls. "Ich kann mir dich nicht mit grauen Haaren vorstellen", sagte ich und wir fingen an zu lachen. Dann fiel mir etwas auf. Er hatte keine Kinder erwähnt. "Willst du keine Kinder?", fragte ich leise. Ich konnte mir Edward sehr gut als Daddy vorstellen. "Nein. Also noch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn ich 30 bin oder so. Ich habe bei Emmett gesehen, was passieren kann, wenn man zu jung Vater wird. Mann kann kein Kind großziehen, wenn man selbst noch ein Kind ist. Ich möchte erst Kinder kriegen,wenn ich reif dafür bin", erklärt er. Ich richtete mich auf und legte meine Lippen auf seine._

_{Ende Flashback}_

An Edwards 19. Geburtstag hatte ich gemeinsam mit Alice eine Geburtstagsparty für ihn organisiert, und er hatte es geliebt. Ich musste ihm versprechen, nächstes Jahr noch eins zu organisieren.

Ich hatte Edward seit einer Woche nicht gesehen und vermisste ihn unbeschreiblich viel. Als er mir erzählte, dass er die ganze Woche über Prüfungen hatte, beschloss ich ihn nicht zu stören, damit er in ruhe lernen konnte. Die Bücher, die er las waren dicker als der Duden. Also hatte er Konzentration nötig. Aber inzwischen fehlte er mir unbeschreiblich viel. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er schon mein ganzes Leben lang bei mir. Ich konnte mich an mein Leben vor Edward nicht erinnern.

Ich bekam erneut eine SMS und öffnete sie.  
_Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mir fehlst...ich werde dich morgen gegen 10 Uhr abholen!_  
_Schlaf gut. Ich liebe dich._  
_Edward_

Ich lächelte und schloss meine Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst und legte mich auf die rechte Seite.  
Morgen würde ich Edward wieder sehen!

* * *

**Hoffe es gefällt euch :) Bitte schreibt Reviews :*Danke fürs lesen! :)  
P.s Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es mit dem Collage und dem Studium in Amerika läuft...also nimmt es mir nicht übel, falls euch das System merkwürdig vorkommt :/**


	12. Heirate mich

**Hallo Leute :) Es ist mal wieder total lange her, dass ich etwas gepostet habe :( Die Lehrer machen einfach zu viel Stress -.- Naja...also...es geht weiter :)**

* * *

12. Kapitel: Heirate mich

"Morgen Bella", nuschelte Charlie, als er in die Küche kam. "Morgen Dad. Ich habe uns Spiegeleier gekocht." Charlie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann die Zeitung zu lesen. Wie konnte man nur direkt nach dem Aufstehen Zeitungen lesen? "Dad, ich habe heute etwas vor", meinte ich, während ich seinen Teller mit Spiegeleiern vor ihn stellte. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als er sagte: "Okay. Viel Spaß." Charlie sagte nichts, wenn ich einmal rausgehen wollte. Schließlich verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit Zuhause. Aber ich durfte mich nicht mit Edward treffen. Am Anfang hatte er sich gut mit Edward verstanden, aber nach meinem Geburtstag wollte Charlie, dass ich etwas Abstand zu Edward behielt. Als ob das möglich wäre! Er war mein Leben!  
"Edward wird mich gegen 10 Uhr abholen", sagte ich leise und setzte mich gegenüber von Charlie. Abrupt ließ er die Zeitung fallen und sah mich an. "Nein, das wird er nicht! Du bleibst hier!" "Dad, das ist unfair ich..." "Nein Bella! Ihr seht euch oft genug! Es ist kein Weltuntergang, wenn du ihn mal ein Wochenende lang nicht siehst!" Und schließlich, konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen. "Charlie, ich habe ihn seit einer Woche nicht gesehen! Warum tust du das? Ich habe Edward vermisst, verstehst du das? Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist! Warum willst du nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe? Hat Edward dir irgendetwas getan? Er ist mein Freund und ich liebe ihn! Kannst du das nicht verstehen?" Die Wörter sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass Charlie sauer werden würde. Aber er lächelte leicht und nahm meine Hand in seine. "Natürlich kann ich das verstehen Bella. Ich weiß, was du gerade empfindest und ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich finde du überstürzt alles." Ich wollte widersprechen, aber er unterbrach mich: "Nein Schatz, lass mich ausreden. Dieser Junge scheint dir wirklich wichtig zu sein und ich freue mich darüber, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, mit dem du glücklich sein kannst. Aber alles hat seine Zeit. Da gibt es Sachen, mit denen du in deinem Alter noch keine Erfahrung machen solltest. Wenn sie verloren geht, dann ist es nichts besonderes mehr." Sprach er etwa über meine Jungfräulichkeit? Oh nein! Wollte Charlie mich gerade ernsthaft aufklären? "Dad bitte! Ich weiß, was du meinst und ich kann dir versichern, dass Edward und ich nicht...naja...du weißt schon" Das Gespräch wurde mir langsam unangenehm. " Du kannst mir vertrauen Charlie. Ich würde nie etwas tuen, wodurch du enttäuscht von mir wärst", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. Charlie erwiderte mein Lächeln. "Okay, ich schätze du hast recht. Na dann viel Spaß euch zwei", antwortete Charlie und steckte sich die volle Gabel in den Mund. "Dankeschön Daddy!", lächelte ich und stand auf um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. In diesem Moment kam ein Hupen von draußen. "Na los geh schon", sagte Charlie und ich lief ins Wohnzimmer um meine Jacke zu holen.

Edward hatte sich an sein Volvo gelehnt und wartete auf mich. Er lächelte sein schiefes lächeln während er auf mich zu kam. Erst dann fiel mir auf, was er an hatte. Er trug ein blaues Hemd, aus dem zwei weiße Kragen herausschauten. Darunter trug er eine Jeans und seine Haare waren wie immer verwuschelt. "Hey", flüsterte er und nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich atmete seinen Geruch ein und drückte mich eng an ihn. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte! Endlich konnte ich wieder atmen, nachdem ich eine Woche lang fast erstickt wäre ohne ihn. "Haben Sie mich vermisst Miss Swan?", fragte er Scherzhaft und lächelte. "Ein bisschen. Und haben Sie _mich _vermisst Mister Cullen?", sagte ich in einem spielerischen Ton. Plötzlich näherte Edward sich und mein Herz fing an zu rasen. "Sogar sehr", flüsterte er und sein süßer Atem schlug mir ins Gesicht. Ich schloss meine Augen, als Edward seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ich zeichnete mit meiner Zunge die Konturen seiner Unterlippe nach, während er seine Finger über meine Taille wandern ließ. Blitzartig löste ich mich von ihm. "Charlie könnte uns sehen", flüsterte ich außer Atem. Edward lächelte und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er mich zu seinem Wagen zog und die Beifahrertür öffnete._  
_

Nach kurzer Zeit, kamen wir beim Haus der Cullens an. Ich stieg aus und nahm Edwards Hand. "Bella!", schrie Alice und schloss mich in ihre dünnen Armen. "Alice, ich kriege keine Luft", sagte ich scherzhaft und sie ließ mich los. "Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen. Wo warst du?", frage sie mich mit ihrer melodischen Stimme. "Ich war Zuhause", lachte ich. "Alice, wo ist Mom?", fragte Edward plötzlich ernst. "Sie ist mit Rose und Emmett einkaufen gefahren. Sie schauen sich neue Möbel für Nick's Zimmer an." "Okay, wir sind in meinem Zimmer und tu mir ein Gefallen und stör uns bitte nicht", meinte Edward und zog mich an der Hand. "Klar doch Bruderherz", sang Alice als Edward die Tür von seinem Zimmer schloss.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du solche Bücher lesen _und _lernen musst", sagte ich und hob eines seiner Schweren Bücher. Mann waren sie schwer! "Da muss man durch", antwortete Edward ironisch und wir lachten. "Es hat nichts genützt, dass du mich alleine lassen wolltest, damit ich lerne. Meine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei dir" Er kam langsam auf mich zu und umschlang meine Taille mit seinen starken Armen. "Ich liebe dich", sagte ich und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen um seine Lippen zu erreichen. Der Kuss war am Anfang wie immer. Doch langsam wurde er inniger. Ich drückte mich so eng es ging an Edward, während er meinen Körper mit seinen Fingern erkundigte. Mein Verlangen nach ihm wurde immer stärker. Dann setzte er sich an die Kante von seinem Schreibtisch und zog mich zwischen seine Beine ,wobei er mir mit der Hand vom Hals über die Brust und bis zum Bauch strich. Als er über meine Schenkel strich, zuckte ich zusammen.

"Heirate mich", sagte er plötzlich und war genau wie ich außer Atem. "Was?", fragte ich überrascht. "Heirate mich, Bella"

* * *

**Okay, die letzte Szene ist aus New moon. Aber Stephanie Meyer hat es so schön geschrieben. Ich wollte es nicht ändern :) Twilight gehört sowieso komplett Stephanie Meyer :) Weil ich lange nicht geschrieben habe, wollte ich, dass dieser Kapitel etwas länger wird :) Naja ich freue mich über Reviews :*** Danke fürs Lesen!**


	13. Für immer

**Lange Rede kurzer Sinn...es geht weiter... :) Und schaut bitte auf meiner Seite vorbei :) Ich habe da einige Überraschungen für euch :***

* * *

13. Kapitel: Für immer

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte ich während ich mich langsam von ihm entfernte. "Ja", lächelte er. Heiraten? Ich konnte nicht heiraten. Wie sollte ich es Mom und Charlie erklären? "Edward, wir können nicht heiraten", sagte ich beschlossen. "Wieso nicht?", fragte er unschuldig. "Wir sind beide volljährig und wir lieben uns!" Verstand er denn gar nichts? "Edward, wie soll ich es Charlie erklären? Wie willst du es deiner Mutter erklären? Du bist erst 19! Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir! Vielleicht wirst du mich in ein paar Jahren nicht mehr lieben. Die Paare, die jung heiraten lassen sich meist danach scheiden!" Die Wörter sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus. Edward nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um mich zu beruhigen. "Bella ganz ruhig. Es ist doch total egal, was andere sagen oder denken. Wir können unsere Entscheidungen selbst treffen. Und, dass ich 19 bin ändert _gar nichts! _Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben! Es wird nie eine andere Frau geben als dich! Bella, ich möchte bis an mein Lebensende mit dir sein." Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ich stellte mir vor wie es wäre mit Edward verheiratet zu sein. Ihn jeden morgen vor der Arbeit zu küssen, jeden Abend in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, im selben Haus mit ihm zu wohnen. Ich musste lächeln, als ich merkte, dass ich das genauso sehr wollte wie er.

Edward kniete sich langsam auf den Boden, und nahm meine Hände in seine. "Isabella Swan, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist und deswegen frage ich dich: Willst du mich heiraten?" "Ja", hauchte ich während mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange rollte. Es waren Freudentränen. Edward lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und fragte: "Wirklich?" Ich nickte kräftig und Edward sprang auf um mich in seine Arme zu schließen. "Danke", flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte löste Edward sich von mir und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnete die Schublade und nahm eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Er setzte sich wieder zu mir aufs Bett und öffnete sie. Ein silberner Verlobungsring stand direkt vor meinen Augen. Er war wunderschön! Der Ring war strahlend Silber und ein glitzernder Stein verschönerte es umso mehr! "Es gehört dir", flüsterte Edward und steckte es in meinen linken Ringfinger. Erneut fing ich an zu weinen und sprang in Edwards Arme. Konnte man glücklicher sein, als ich es in diesem Moment war?

"Edward Mom ist Zuhause!", hörten wir Alice von unten rufen. "Willst du es ihr sagen?", fragte ich, als Edward aufstand. "Sie weiß es schon", grinste er. "Bella, ich habe in dieser einen Woche bemerkt, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Ich will dich immer bei mir haben. Ich weiß, das klingt egoistisch aber das ist, was ich fühle." Aber das, was er sagte waren _meine _Gefühle ohne _ihn._ "Ich habe Mom gesagt, dass ich dir einen Heiratsantrag machen will." Wollte Esme überhaupt, dass ich mit seinem Sohn heiratete? Und wieso wusste es Esme, bevor _ich _meinen Eltern etwas sagen konnte? "Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte ich. "Komm mit", lächelte Edward und zog mich nach unten.

Nick war eingeschlafen und Emmett trug ihn in sein Bett, als Edward und ich ins Wohnzimmer gingen. "Alice, Rose, Mom? Könnt ihr kurz herkommen? Wir möchten euch etwas sagen", rief Edward. "Oh, ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen Bella. Willkommen", lächelte Esme und umarmte mich. Als sie mich wieder losließ, bemerkte sie den Ring an meinem Finger und lächelte.  
"Was gibt's ?", fragte Alice, als alle saßen. Inzwischen war auch Emmett ins Wohnzimmer gekommen. "Es gibt eine Neuigkeit, die wir mit euch teilen möchten", begann Edward. "Bella hat meinen Heiratsantrag angenommen", lächelte Edward und legte seinen Arm um meine Taille. Rosalie und Alice schrieen gleichzeitig und Emmett klatschte sich in die Hände. Anscheinend, waren _meine Eltern_ die einzigen, für denen es eine Überraschung werden würde.

"Herrlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei", sagte Esme, während sie uns umarmte. "Danke", antwortete ich lächelnd. Es war inzwischen spät Abends geworden und es war an der Zeit für mich nach Hause zu fahren. "Ich sollte nach Hause gehen", sagte ich in Edwards Richtung und er lächelte. Wir standen auf und nachdem ich mich von den Cullens verabschiedet hatte, stiegen wir in Edwards Volvo. "Ich will es Charlie noch nicht sagen", meinte ich als Edward mit 120 km/h auf dem Highway fuhr. "Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion", flüsterte ich. Edward nahm meine Hand in seine. "Bella, wenn du noch Zweifel hast..." Ich unterbrach ihn. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich _will _dich heiraten", antwortete ich und lächelte. Edward erwiderte mein Lächeln. "Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du es ihm sagst".  
Ich nickte und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Edward und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich werde es Morgen Mom sagen. Danach können wir es zusammen Charlie erzählen", flüsterte ich. "Alles was du willst", hauchte Edward und küsste mich erneut. "Ich liebe dich, Bella." "Ich dich auch", sagte ich und stieg aus.

Ich öffnete unsere Haustür und hörte wie Edward seinen Motor startete. Ich ging hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. Charlie saß im Wohnzimmer und guckte irgendein Baseballspiel. Ich versteckte meine Linke Hand unter meinem Pulli, so dass Charlie meinen Ring nicht sehen konnte. "Hey Bells", rief Charlie. "Hi Dad. Ich bin sehr müde. Gute Nacht", sagte ich schnell und lief die Treppen hoch. Ich hörte Charlie mir ebenfalls gute Nacht wünschen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Langsam sank ich auf den Boden, während ich sanft über meinen Ring streichelte. Er war wunderschön und wie für meine Hand gemacht. Und dort würde er auch für immer bleiben.

* * *

**Guckt auf meine Seite, wenn ihr eine Vorstellung davon haben wollt, wie der Ring aussieht :) Danke fürs Lesen! Reviews bidddddeeee :***

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	14. Heiraten

**Es geht weiter :) Vielen Dank an Krissy1012 (meinem größten Fan) :D Ich liebe Reviews ! :)**

* * *

14. Kapitel: Heiraten

Ich kaute nervös an meinen Fingernägeln, während ich darauf wartete, dass meine Mutter endlich das Telefon abnahm. 1...2...3... "Hallo?" Und da war sie. Die vertraute Stimme, die ich so sehr vermisste. "Hey Mom", flüsterte ich ins Hörer. "Oh, Hallo Bella mein Schatz. Wie geht's dir Baby?" Wie sehr ich meine Mutter vermisste. Mit Charlie war es nicht schlimm. Aber er war halt nicht meine Mutter. "Ja, mir geht's gut Mom. Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören." Ich hörte sie durch den Hörer seufzen. "Du fehlst mir Mom", nuschelte ich. "Oh Schatz, du fehlst mir doch auch! Ist was passiert? Soll ich mit Charlie reden? Hat er irgendwas falsches getan?" _Nein, aber er wird mich wahrscheinlich rausschmeißen, sobald ich ihm erzähle, dass ich mit Edward heiraten werde_. "Nein Mom alles okay", antwortete ich und versuchte leicht zu lächeln. "Charlie ist ganz okay". Mom lachte am anderen Hörer und ich lachte mit ihr.

Wo sollte ich bloß anfangen? "Mom, ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Es geht um Edward und mich." Mom schwieg einige Minuten. "Habt ihr Schluss gemacht?", fragte sie traurig. "Nein Mom...so ist es nicht. Edward und ich haben etwas beschlossen, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Denn ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst oder mich beurteilst." Ich atmete tief ein und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Mom, Edward und ich werden heiraten." Stille. Ich hörte nichts außer Stille. "Mom, bist du da?" Wieder nichts. "Mom?". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", schrie sie mir ins Ohr. "MEIN BABY WIRD HEIRATEN! OH BELLA! ICH FREUE MICH SO FÜR DICH BABY! ICH WEIß, DASS EDWARD EIN TOLLER EHEMANN WIRD!" Mom freute sich? Sie freute sich für mich? Sie war nicht sauer? "Du bist nicht sauer?", fragte ich zurückhaltend. "Wieso sollte ich sauer sein? Bella, ich weiß wie sehr du Edward liebst. Und ich weiß, wie sehr er dich liebt. Und ich habe keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihr ein tolles Ehepaar werdet." Sie hatte Edward noch nie gesehen. Warum war sie sich so sicher? "Du hast Edward doch noch gar nicht kennengelernt". "Ich weiß. Aber immer wenn du über ihn redest, verändert sich deine Stimme. Du wirkst glücklicher. Edward macht dich glücklich Baby." Ich lächelte. Mom hatte mal wieder so recht!

"Weiß Charlie es schon?" Ich atmete schwer. "Nein. Ich wollte, dass du es als erste weißt. Außerdem, habe ich angst vor Cahrlie's Reaktion."  
"Alles wird gut mein Schatz. Charlie liebt dich sehr Baby und würde dich nie verletzen wollen. Aber kommen wir zurück zu wichtigeren Sachen. Kannst du mir Esme Cullens Nummer geben? Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen."

Nachdem Mom auflegen musste, weil die Waschmaschine nach ihr rief, aß ich eine Kleinigkeit. Danach setzte ich mich an den Fernseher. Als ich auf dem Bildschirm die Uhrzeit sah, traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Es war 19 Uhr und ich hatte Edward versprochen, ihn um 18:30 anzurufen. Wir hatten uns darüber geeinigt, dass Edward nicht bei uns anrief. So hatte Charlie weniger Gründe, sauer auf Edward zu sein. Ich flitzte zum Telefon und wählte seine Handynummer.

"Bella?" Als ich seine Stimme hörte, fühlte sich mein Herz mit wärme. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach in den Wagen gestiegen und zu ihm gefahren. "Hey. Also ich hab mit Mom geredet." Ich hörte, wie Edward seine Lungen mit Luft füllte. "Bella, egal was sie gesagt hat. Ich liebe dich über alles und ich werde dich heiraten"  
"Sie hat sich riesig gefreut", sagte ich und lächelte. "Ich komme sofort vorbei", antwortete Edward grinsend und legte auf.

Nach schon 10 Minuten klingelte es an der Tür. Ich machte die Tür auf, und meine Augen trafen Edward's. Er kam hinein und nahm mich in seine Arme. Mit der linken Hand schloss er die Tür, während er mit der rechten meine Taille umschlang. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass alles gut wird. Warum vertraust du mir nicht?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. "Ich vertraue dir. Nur ist es nicht gerade gewöhnlich, dass zwei Teenager heiraten", lachte ich und Edward stimmte mit ein. "Wann willst du es Charlie sagen?"

"Hey Bells, ich habe heute früher Feierabend also...oh...hey Edward". Edward ließ mich sofort los, als er Charlie's stechenden Blick auf seinem Arm bemerkte. "Willkommen Daddy. Willst du dich hinsetzen?" _Was könnte er schlimmstenfalls tuen?, _dachte ich. Charlie setzte sich auf die Couch und ich setzte mich mit Edward ihm gegenüber. Ich war mir sicher, dass Edward genauso wenig Ahnung davon hatte, was ich gerade tat als Charlie.

"Dad, wir möchten dir etwas mitteilen." Ich merkte wie Charlie langsam rot wurde und Edward leicht meine Hand drückte. "Wir werden heiraten."

"Oh nein! Du bist schwanger stimmt's?" Schwanger? Wie kam er denn da rauf? "Nein Dad, ich bin nicht schwanger. Nur möchte ich jetzt den nächsten Schritt wagen, und mit Edward heiraten." Ich schaute zu Edward und sah, wie er mich anlächelte. "Charlie, ich liebe Bella über alles. Ich verspreche sie niemals zu verletzen. Gibst du uns deinen Segen?" Charlie antwortete nicht direkt. Zuerst schien er wütend zu sein. Danach lockerte sich seine Haltung.  
"Würde es dich glücklich machen, Bella?", fragte er schließlich. "Ja Dad."  
"Dann wünsche ich euch zwei alles gute"

* * *

**Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte Reviews :( Danke fürs lesen ! :***


	15. Vorbereitungen

15. Kapitel: Vorbereitungen

"Nein Süße, dieses Kleid betont deine Taille nicht. Probieren wir ein anderes", sagte Mom, während sie versuchte die Schleifen an meiner Hüfte zurecht zu falten. Esme schaute sich währenddessen andere Modelle an und Alice telefonierte mit Edward, der alle zwei Minuten anrief. Ich stand auf einem kleinen Tisch vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete meine Taille. Was genau stimmte denn nicht? Es saß doch alles perfekt. "Wie viel kostet das Kleid ?", fragte ich die Verkäuferin, doch bevor sie mir eine Antwort geben konnte, unterbrach sie Esme. "Ich bitte dich Bella. Wir nehmen das, was dir gefällt unzwar ohne auf das Preisschild zu achten", lächelte sie. Esme hatte darauf bestanden, mein Hochzeitskleid zu bezahlen. Sie wollte, dass es ein Hochzeitsgeschenk wird und obwohl ich widersprochen hatte, blieb sie hartnäckig. _"Darf ich denn meiner schönen Schwiegertochter nichts zur Hochzeit schenken?"_, hatte sie gefragt.

"Probier das mal an", schlug Mom vor und deutete auf ein Ärmelloses blaues Kleid. Ich hatte insgesamt zweiundzwanzig Kleider anprobiert, mich aber noch für keines entschieden. Zwei Tage nach dem Telefonat war Mom nach New York geflogen, um bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Sie, Esme, Alice und ich klapperten seit einer Woche jedes Geschäft ab, um das perfekte Hochzeitskleid zu finden. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Puppe. Jeder zwang mich ein Kleid anzuprobieren und dabei durfte ich nie selber einen Blick in die Vitrine werfen. Außerdem hatten sie Edward verboten mitzukommen, was mir überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. "_Die Braut vor der Hochzeit im Hochzeitskleid zu sehen bringt Unglück", _hatten sie im Canon gesagt.

"Das ist sehr schön, aber ich möchte ein weißes Kleid tragen."

"Bella", hörte ich Alice von hinten rufen. "Ja?" Alice kam näher und hielt einen Traum aus weiß in der Hand. "Wie gefällt dir das?", fragte sie lächelnd. Das Kleid war unbeschreiblich schön und strahlte wie die Nacht. Mit Hilfe meiner Mutter, kletterte ich vom Tisch runter und ging zu Alice. "Das ist wunderschön", flüsterte ich, während ich über den weißen Satin streichelte. "Probiere es mal an!" Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Umkleide, und zog den Vorhang hinter mir zu. Langsam glitt ich in das Kleid und zog den Reisverschluss zu. Wer war nur dieses Mädchen in weiß, der mich glücklich im Spiegel anlächelte? "Bist du fertig Bella?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen. Ich öffnete langsam den Vorhang und trat hinaus.

Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Alice, die wahrscheinlich wieder mit Edward am telefonieren war, hörte abrupt auf zu reden und sah mich an. "Du siehst wunderschön aus, Bella", sagte Esme und lächelte. "Ich wusste, das dieser Tag kommen würde", meinte Mom während sie ihre feuchten Tränen trocknete. Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis und lachte wie ein kleines Kind. "Das ist mein Kleid", lächelte ich. Sofort ging Esme zu der Verkäuferin, um die Details mit ihr zu besprechen.

"Möchtest du mit deiner Zukünftigen sprechen?", hörte ich Alice grinsend zu Edward fragen. Langsam kam sie näher und streckte mir ihr Handy entgegen. "Hallo?"

"Mrs. Cullen", hörte ich Edward sagen und lächelte. "Noch heiße ich Miss Swan" . "Nicht mehr lange. Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann bist du für immer mein." Er hatte Recht. In zwei Wochen, würde ich nicht mehr Isabella Swan sein. Erneut blickte ich in den Spiegel, und sah das Mädchen in weiß besorgt. Aber warum? War dies nicht genau das, was sie wollte? Warum hatte sie dann Zweifel? "Wo bist du?", fragte ich etwas kalt. "Ich bin Zuhause. Wieso?". "Kann ich nachher vorbei kommen? Du fehlst mir", sagte ich und kaute nervös an meiner Unterlippe. "Und sowas fragst du?", lachte Edward. "Ich muss jetzt zu Emmett. Er hat irgendwie Probleme mit seinem Smoking. Wir sehen uns naher. Ich liebe dich". "Ich liebe dich", hauchte ich ebenfalls und wir legten auf.

Nachdem ich meine Alltagskleidung wieder anzog,gingen Alice und ich zurück zum Wagen, während Mom und Esme das Kleid einpacken ließen. "Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?", fragte ich ängstlich. Mir war von dem ganzen an- und ausziehen etwas schwindelig geworden und das einzige was ich tuen wollte war, mich hinzulegen. "Zu uns", lächelte Esme, während sie den Motor startete. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie und Renee wieder eingestiegen waren.

Als Esme uns die Tür aufschloss konnten wir Edward und Emmett aus dem Obergeschoss schreien hören. Zum Glück war Nick mit Rosalie im Park! "EMMETT LASS MICH IN RUHE!". "ICH HABE IMMER SCHON GEWUSST, DASS DU EIN WEICHEI BIST, ABER DASS DIE LAGE SO ERNST IST, HÄTTE ICH ECHT NICHT GEDACHT!" Sofort flitzte Esme nach oben und als die beiden Jungs sie sahen, herrschte plötzlich Stille. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie streng. "NICHTS! ICH HABE NUR DEN BLÖDESTEN BRUDER DER WELT!", schrie Edward und ging in sein Zimmer. Laut knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu. "Was soll das, Emmett?", stellte Esme ihn zur Rede, während ich an ihnen vorbei ging, um Edwards Zimmer zu erreichen. Mom und Alice saßen währenddessen im Wohnzimmer und packten unsere Einkäufe aus. Ohne zu klopfen trat ich in sein Zimmer. Edward saß auf dem Balkonfußboden und sah sich seine Hände an. Langsam näherte ich mich ihm, und legte meine Hände auf seine Schulter. Als er mich bemerkte, sah er auf und ich lächelte tröstend. Edward seufzte und richtete seinen Blick auf die Bäume. Leise setzte ich mich zu ihm. Lange sagte niemand etwas.

"Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden", sagte ich und unterbrach somit die Stille. "Ich weiß", hauchte Edward. "Hast du etwas nach deinem Geschmack gefunden?"  
Ich musste an mein Spiegelbild von heute Mittag denken und lächelte. "Ja", antwortete ich lächelnd. Edward _versuchte _mein Lächeln zu erwidern, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. "Das Kleid ist wirklich wunderschön. Ich wünschte, du hättest es heute Mittag an mir gesehen". "Das werde ich. In zwei Wochen"  
Plötzlich verschwand mein Lächeln. Was wenn es Edward nicht gefiel? "Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte Edward unschuldig. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mehr lächelte. "Was wenn dir das Kleid nicht gefällt?". Zum ersten mal an diesem Tag, lachte Edward wie ich es von ihm gewohnt war. "Bella, du wärst sogar die hübscheste Frau der Welt, wenn du eine Mülltüte anziehen würdest", lächelte er. "Also, ist dir mein Kleid egal?" Wie konnte er sowas sagen? Ich hatte eine ganze Woche damit verbracht das perfekte Hochzeitskleid für ihn zu finden, und jetzt sagte er es wäre ihm _egal?_ "Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du wunderschön bist egal was du trägst. Die Frage ist, ob _ich dir _im Smoking gefalle", lachte er.

"Sollten wir nicht langsam anfangen, uns Häuser anzuschauen?", fragte Edward nach kurzer Zeit. "Eine kleine Wohnung fände ich besser. Nur für uns zwei"  
"Alles was du möchtest", flüsterte Edward, bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen.

Ich fragte Edward nicht, weswegen er sich mit Emmett gestritten hatte. Ich dachte mir: _Wenn es wichtig wäre, hätte er es mir erzählt._  
Und so fingen wir an, die Immobilienseiten zu durchsuchen.

* * *

**Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Ich liebe Reviews... :*  
Wenn ihr eine genauere Vorstellung von Bellas Kleid haben wollt, guckt auf meine Seite :)**


	16. Unsere Wohnung

16. Kapitel: Unsere Wohnung

Das war nun die zweite Wohnung, die Edward und ich besichtigten. Schon in einer Woche, fand unsere Hochzeit statt, jedoch waren die Vorbereitungen noch lange nicht fertig. Inzwischen waren Edwards Cousinen Tanja, Kate und Irina aus Alaska nach New York gekommen.

_"Tanja, Kate, Irina...das ist meine Verlobte Bella", hatte Edward mich vorgestellt. Kate hatte mich direkt in die Arme geschlossen, während Tanja und Irina mich freundlich angelächelt hatten. "Ich freue mich, endlich dich kennenzulernen Bella. Edward hat viel von dir erzählt", hatte Tanja lächelnd gesagt. _

Die beiden Mädchen, Tanja und Irina wohnten bei den Cullens. Kate hingegen übernachtete mit ihrem Ehemann Garett in einem Hotel, der sich in der Nähe des Hauses befand. Garett und Kate waren ein hinreißendes Paar und wünschten sich unbedingt ein Baby.

"Bela", rief Edward aus dem Wohnzimmer und unterbrach somit meine Gedanken. Langsam kehrte ich der leeren Küche den Rücken zu und ging zu Edward.

"Diese Wohnung beträgt 56 Quadratmeter, und befindet sich, wie sie es sicher schon bemerkt haben, im dritten Stockwerk. Außerdem umfasst die Wohnung einen großen Wohnraum mit Küche und Essbereich, sowie Kinderzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Bad, Abstellraum und Flur", erklärte die Immobilienmaklerin. Sie war eine große braunhaarige Frau, die aussah wie Mitte vierzig. Sie führte uns durch die Wohnung, und zeigte uns jeden der einzelnen Räume. "Gefällt es dir?", flüsterte Edward in meine Richtung, während die Frau immer weiter redete. "Ich finde die Wohnung etwas zu groß", antwortete ich ebenfalls flüsternd. Mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah Edward mich an. "Du findest diese Wohnung ernsthaft zu groß?", fragte er. Wir lachten bis mein Bauch anfing wehzutun. "Nein", begann ich, als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Die Wohnung an sich ist ziemlich klein aber für _uns _ist sie viel zu groß. Ich meine wofür brauchen wir ein Kinderzimmer?"  
Edward lächelte und streichelte sanft meine Wange. "Haben sie noch eine andere Wohnung, die sie uns zeigen können?", fragte er die Frau höflich.

"Diese 50 Quadratmeter große Wohnung ist ab sofort mietbar. Die Wohnung überzeugt mit vielen Extras und einer günstigen Gesamtmiete. Inklusive Heizkosten und Nebenkosten. Eine Zweizimmer-Immobilie in der bevorzugten fünften Etage, und perfekt geeignet für junge Paare wir ihnen", lächelte die Frau, während sie uns die Tür zur dritten Wohnung aufschloss. Wir traten hinein und folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Die Küche befand sich ebenfalls dort, wobei die beiden Räume von keiner Wand getrennt wurden. "Am Ende des Flurs befindet sich das Schlafzimmer. Direkt daneben das Badezimmer und hier drüben haben wir einen kleinen Raum, den sie als Arbeitszimmer benutzen könnten", bemerkte die Frau, während sie uns durch die Wohnung führte. Sie war perfekt!

"Ist das unsere Wohnung?", fragte mich Edward mit seinem verführerischen, schiefen lächeln. "Ja, das ist sie", hauchte ich lächelnd. Wir hatten unsere Wohnung gefunden. "Wir nehmen sie", unterbrach Edward die Frau lächelnd.

Viel zu schnell fuhr Edward auf dem Highway, während ich mit Mom telefonierte. "Ja Mom, wir haben die Wohnung gemietet", sagte ich aufgeregt. Sanft streichelte Edward kleine kreise auf meinen Handrücken, während er mich anlächelte. "Das ist toll Bella! Wie ist die Wohnung? Wo ist sie? Sind eure Nachbarn freundlich? Ich will alles wissen!" Ich lachte als ich hörte, wie Renee nach Luft schnappen musste. "Ich erzähle dir alles, wenn ich wieder Zuhause bin okay? Wir müssen uns noch mit Esme treffen, um uns die Einladungen anzusehen. Hab dich lieb Mom", sagte ich und wir legten auf.

"Das heißt ihr habt die Wohnung gemietet?", fragte Esme, während ich mir drei verschiedene Einladungen ansah. "Ja, ich hab den Vertrag schon unterschrieben. Was mich überrascht ist, dass die Wohnung in einem ziemlich guten Zustand ist. Wir müssen uns nur um die Möbel kümmern. Danach können wir sofort einziehen", erklärte Edward. "Wie findest du das?", unterbrach ich die beiden und streckte eines der Einladungen in Edwards Richtung. "Der ist schön aber das, was du mir eben gezeigt hast, fand ich besser." Wir hatten einfach den gleichen Geschmack! "Ja, fand ich auch", lächelte ich. "Okay, wir nehmen das". "Wir lassen die Einladungen sofort drucken. Ihr könnt sie übermorgen abholen kommen", meinte der Verkäufer, während er sich Notizen zu unserer Bestellung machte.

"Ich werde Bella jetzt nach Hause fahren. Wir sehen uns Zuhause", sagte Edward und umarmte Esme. "Bis morgen Bella", verabschiedete sich Esme höflich und stieg in ihren schwarzen Mercedes. Edward öffnete mir die Beifahrertür und ich stieg ein. Kurze Zeit später, startete er den Motor und wir fuhren los.  
"Was haben wir morgen vor?", fragte Edward. Sofort nahm ich die Strichliste aus meiner Tasche, den wir zusammen angelegt hatte. "Ich schätze, wir werden uns morgen nicht sehen können", antwortete ich traurig. "Warum?" Ich atmete schwer bevor ich sagte: "Ich habe morgen Generalprobe. Mit dem Kleid, meine ich."  
"Und ich darf dich nicht begleiten, schon klar", bemerkte Edward ernst und schaute streng auf die Straße. "Du weißt, dass ich dich gerne bei mir hätte Edward."  
"Ich weiß", antwortete Edward, bevor er meine Hand wieder in seine nahm.

"Hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte uns Mom an der Haustür. Ich hatte sie überreden können, bei mir und Charlie zu bleiben, da Phil noch in Florida war. Dass sie alleine im hotel schlief, hatte ich nicht gewollt. "Ich hab dein Lieblingsgericht gekocht Bella. Edward bleibst du zum Essen?" . "Vielen Dank Renee, aber ich sollte jetzt nach Hause fahren", antwortete Edward höflich. "Mom, geh schon mal rein. Ich komme gleich nach."

"Du hast mir nie verraten, was dein Lieblingsgericht ist", sagte Edward, während Mom hinein ging. "Das erfährst du früh genug", antwortete ich ironisch, als Edward mich in seine Arme schloss. Sanft küsste er meine Wange und meine Stirn, bevor er seine Lippen auf meine legte. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte mich enger an ihn, während er seine Hände von meiner Wange bis zu meiner Taille gleiten ließ.

Viel zu früh ließ er mich wieder los und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich" Er ging wieder zurück zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los. Ich ging währenddessen ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Als ich meine Jacke auszog, bemerkte ich Mom. "Ich will jedes Detail wissen", sagte sie und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort.

Ich lachte und ging mit ihr in die Küche, um ihr von unserer Wohnung zu erzählen.

* * *

**Wie findet ihr es? :) Reviews bitte... :)  
Ich würde euch gerne eine Frage stellen. Wäre toll, wenn ihr mir helfen würdet. Meint ihr Bella und Edward sollten Tanja zur Hochzeit einladen?  
Danke, schon im Voraus ! :)**


	17. Herzklopfen

17. Kapitel: Herzklopfen

"Morgen Bella", grüßte mich Mom, als ich stolpernd die Küche erreichte. "Morgen Mom. Wo ist Charlie?". "Ehm...ich glaube er ist bei den Cullens", antwortete sie, während sie von einem Raum zur anderen flitzte. Warum war sie nur so gestresst? "Warum ist Charlie bei den Cullens?", wollte ich wissen. "Edward hat ihn heute morgen angerufen, und da ihr euch nicht sehen dürft, ist Charlie zu ihm gefahren", hörte ich sie aus dem Schlafzimmer sagen. Was wollte Edward von Charlie?  
"Warum bist du so in Stress, Mom?", fragte ich. "Hast du mal auf die Uhrzeit geguckt mein Schatz?" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer sehen zu können. Sofort fing mein Herz an schneller zu schlagen und Panik bereitete sich in mir aus. Es war halb neun! "Oh Gott Mom! Um neun sollten wir bei Alice sein! Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", schrie ich, während ich zugig versuchte meine Joggingshose anzuziehen. "Du hast einen Schönheitsschlaf gebraucht, Bella." Und damit hatte sie recht.

In der letzen Woche vor der Hochzeit, hatte ich Edward kein einziges Mal sehen können. Ein paar mal hatten wir die Gelegenheit gehabt zu telefonieren, aber gesehen hatten wir uns nicht. _"Wenn wir uns nicht treffen können, wie sollen wir uns dann Möbel für die Wohnung angucken, Edward?", hatte ich ihn gefragt. "Wir können die Möbel ja nach den Flitterwochen besorgen. Bis wir sie haben, bleiben wir einfach im Hotel." _Er hatte mir nicht verraten wollen, wo wir die Flitterwochen verbringen würden. Sogar meine Koffer wurden von Alice gepackt. _"Bella, im Moment ist alles etwas stressig. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wenn wir verheiratet sind, ich den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen werde. Auch wenn du mich wegschickst", hatte er gelacht. _Außer den fünf Minuten, die ich damit verbrachte mit Edward zu telefonieren, lief ich von einem Ort zur anderen. Erst zum Friseur, dann zu den Cullens, dann zu einem Schuhgeschäft...Aber Schlussendlich würde ich heute meinen Engel heiraten!

Um neun Uhr trafen wir uns mit Alice,Rose, Esme, Kate, Irina und Tanja beim Friseur. "So, sie sind also die Zukünftige Mrs. Cullen?", fragte mich der Friseur lächelnd. Ich nickte lächelnd, während er mich auf einen Stuhl setzte. "Ich bin übrigens Rocco. Alice, kommst du mal?" Alice schien sich wirklich gut mit ihm zu verstehen. Rocco erklärte ihr, was er mit meinen Haaren vor hatte und Alices' grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Das wird so schön, Bella!", lachte sie und schloss mich in ihre Arme.

Rocco zog an meinen Haaren, sprühte sie ein und befestigte eine kleine Krone auf der Vorderseite. "Okay, ich bin fertig", sagte Rocco, während er die Spraydose ein paar male um meine Haare kreisen ließ. Er hielt einen Spiegel hinter mich, sodass ich meine Haare von hinten betrachten konnte. Ich wusste nicht wie, aber Rocco hatte aus meinen Haaren ein Meisterwerk erschaffen. Es sah einfach unbeschreiblich schön aus. "Oh Baby, du siehst wunderschön aus", brachte meine Mutter unter Tränen heraus. Ich fühlte mich ebenfalls gerührt, als ich sie weinen sah und umarmte sie. "Los, los! Dein Make-up fehlt noch. Ihr habt ja die ganze Nach Zeit", drängte Alice und zog mich in einen anderen Raum. Dort wartete ein junges Mädchen mit Schminksachen auf uns. Ich setzte mich hin,während Alice ihr erklärte, wie sie mich schminken sollte.

Während Alice mit der Kosmetikerin stritt, spielte ich mit meinem Handy. Plötzlich bekam ich eine SMS von Edward. _Wie geht es meiner Braut? :), _schrieb er.  
Ich lächelte,während ich tippte: _Geht so :) Deine Schwester streitet sich gerade mit dem Mädchen, die mich später schminken wird. Wunder dich nicht, wenn ich später aussehe wie ein Clown." "Schickst du mir ein Foto? :)", _schrieb er kurze Zeit später. "Okay, wir fangen an", sagte das Mädchen, während sie zwei Lippenstifte beiseite legte. Kurz darauf begann sie.

"In 5 Minuten müssen wir los", meinte Alice. "Ist okay. Ich bin jetzt fertig. Gefällt es ihnen, Miss Swan?", fragte mich die Kosmetikerin. Ich schaute in den Spiegel und war wie festgenagelt. Meine Wangenknochen traten zärtlich hervor, während meine Lippen Blutrot schimmerten. Ich konnte mich nicht wieder erkennen!  
Plötzlich hörte ich, wie hinter mir lauter Fotos gemacht wurden. Ich stand auf und poste spielerisch für die Kamera. "Oh Bella, Edward wird sich glatt noch einmal in dich verlieben", lächelte Esme. "Wenn Kate und Irina fertig sind, fahren wir nach Hause", bemerkte Alice während sie sich Lippenstift auftrug. _Sie _ließ sich natürlich nicht von einer anderen Schminken.

Ich setzte mich auf das Sofa in der Ecke, um mich etwas zu entspannen, als ich erneut eine SMS bekam. "_Du siehst unbeschreiblich schön aus, Bella!", _hatte Edward geschrieben. Aber ich hatte ihm doch gar kein Foto geschickt?! "Alice!", rief ich lachend. "Entschuldigung Bella, aber ich denke er hat das Recht dich zu sehen", lächelte sie. Komisch, denn genau sie war es, die gemeint hatte, dass das Hochzeitspaar sich vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen durfte.

Als wir am Haus der Cullens ankamen war das Haus leer, was ziemlich ungewohnt war. "Alice, du gehst mit den Mädels nach oben. Ich werde auf die Jungs warten", lächelte Esme. Wir stiegen die Treppen und gingen in Alices' Zimmer. Dort zog ich mein Brautskleid Kleid an. "Langsam werde ich eifersüchtig,Bella", scherzte Kate. Alice und die anderen, zogen ihre Kleider ebenfalls an und machten sich frisch. "Hier Bella, die würde dir toll stehen", trällerte Alice, während sie mir eine dünne Kette in die Hand drückte. "Die Jungs sind da!", hörten wir Esme von unten rufen. Sofort beschleunigte sich meine Atmung und mein Herz klopfte mir wie verrückt gegen das Brustkorb. Ich hörte wie Nick stampfend die Treppen hochkam und nach ihrer Mommy rief. "Ich bin hier mein Schatz", antwortete Rose und stellte sich an die Türschwelle, sodass Nick sie finden konnte. "Mommy, Riech mal! Onkel Edward hat mich mit seinem Parfum eingesprüht!"  
Dann bemerkte Nick mich und flüsterte schüchtern etwas in Rosalies Ohr. "Möchtest du es ihr nicht selber sagen?", flüsterte sie leise zurück, wobei sie mich ansah. Schüchtern kam Nick auf mich zu, während ich mich auf seine Größe kniete, was überhaupt nicht einfach war. "Du siehst sehr, sehr schön aus,Bella", flüsterte er, und sah in seinem kleinen Smoking einfach niedlich aus. "Dankeschön Nick", bedankte ich mich und schloss ihn in meine Arme.

"Ist Bella oben?", hörte ich Edward von unten fragen. Er klang genervt. Hatte er etwa kalte Füße bekommen? "Hat sie irgendetwas mitbekommen?", fragte er Esme. Was hatte ich mitbekommen? "Okay nun kommt der letzte Schliff", sagte Alice und lenkte mich somit von dem Gespräch ab.

"Bella", sagte jemand, als ich gerade versuchte meine hohen Schuhe anzuziehen. Es war Charlie. "Du siehst...perfekt aus", brachte er mühsam heraus. "Danke Dad", lächelte ich während Esme ins Zimmer kam. "Okay, ihr zwei müsst jetzt nach unten kommen. Alle Gäste sind angekommen und der Bräutigam wartet."  
Ich atmete tief ein um meine Nervosität etwas zu beruhigen. Edward wartete auf mich. "Bist du bereit?", fragte Charlie ernst. "Ja", hauchte ich.

Ja, ich war bereit. Ich würde langsam zum Altar schreiten und den Mann, den ich liebte heiraten.

* * *

**Reviews bitte :) Und neeeeiiiiinnnn Tanja ist nicht eingeladen :) Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

**Fortsetzung folgt ! :)**


	18. Ich will

18. Kapitel: Ich will

"Wenn ihr die Musik hört, werdet ihr langsam zum Altar schreiten, genau wie wir es geprobt haben", erklärte Alice aufgeregt. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mir den Hals zuschnürte. "Ich muss mich setzen", flüsterte ich mühsam. "Bella, alles okay?". "Dad, ich kriege keine Luft", sagte ich panisch. Ich stützte mich an Charlie, während er mich ins Wohnzimmer brachte. Dort setzte ich mich aufs Sofa und schloss meine Augen. Alles drehte sich! "Bella, ich werde Esme bescheid sagen", hörte ich Charlie sagen. Aber seine Stimme klang wie ein flüstern. Ich konnte mich nicht auf ihn konzentrieren. _Ganz ruhig Bella. Das ist nur die Aufregung. Versuch einfach ganz normal zu Atmen, _sagte ich zu mir selbst.

"Bella!", rief jemand panisch und ich öffnete blitzartig meine Augen. Edward hatte sich vor mir auf den Boden gekniet und hielt meine Hand. Wie lange war das jetzt her, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte? Eine Ewigkeit? Seine leuchtenden Augen schienen besorgt und ängstlich. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte mich mein Engel panisch. "Edward", hauchte ich erleichtert. "Ich bin hier, Baby", flüsterte er und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Was ist pass...Edward was machst du hier?" Inzwischen waren Esme und Alice auch zu uns gestoßen. "Ich musste nach ihr sehen", sagte Edward während er sich neben mich setzte und seinen Arm um mich legte. "ABER DU SOLLTEST DOCH AM ALTAR AUF SIE WARTEN! DU RUINIERST ALLES!, schrie Alice. Was war nur in sie gefahren? "ICH RUINIERE ALLES? ICH WEIß NICHT, OB ES DIR AUFGEFALLEN IST SCHWESTERHERZ, ABER BELLA WÄRE BEINAHE ZUSAMMENGEBROCHEN! UND WEIßT DU WARUM? WEIL DU SIE ÜBERLASTET HAST! BELLA HAT DIR ERLAUBT UNSERE HOCHZEIT ZU ORGANISIEREN UND DAS IST DER DANK DAFÜR? ALSO WENN HIER JEMAND ETWAS RUINIERT, DANN BIST DU DAS!, antwortete Edward in einem lauten Ton. So kannte ich ihn überhaupt nicht. "EDWARD DU BIST SO UNDANKBAR! ICH..". "Es reicht jetzt! Draußen warten Gäste auf uns! Bella, wie geht es dir süße?", unterbrach Esme die beiden. Inzwischen bekam ich wieder Luft und das Schwindelgefühl war verschwunden. "Mir geht's gut. Das ist nur die Aufregung", erklärte ich während ich versuchte aufzustehen. "Sicher?", fragte Edward und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ja, geh jetzt. Wir sehen uns gleich", flüsterte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Esme verscheuchte Edward in den Garten, wo die Gäste auf uns warteten. "Hat es irgendjemand mitbekommen?", wollte ich wissen, als ich zurück zu Charlie ging. "Nein, alles läuft nach Plan", beruhigte mich Esme, bevor sie ebenfalls raus ging. "Bist du bereit?", fragte Charlie erneut, während ich meinen Arm um seinen legte. "Ja", antwortete ich. Eine kleine Melodie ertönte von draußen, und ich wusste, dass es jetzt soweit war.

Der Weg zwischen der Tür und dem Altar kam mir unerträglich lang vor. Alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet und ich konnte einige Geflüster wahrnehmen. Dann traf sich mein Blick mit Edwards. Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und seine Augen glitzerten mehr als jemals zuvor. Er war glücklich. Langsam fing ich an ebenfalls zu lächeln und wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt. Als wir endlich am Altar ankam, übergab Charlie meine Hand an Edward und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. "Wie geht es dir?", flüsterte Edward in mein Ohr. "Perfekt", lächelte ich.

"Geehrte Gäste, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um dieses junge Paar zu vermählen. Edward Cullen, willst du Bella Swan zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben, ehren und in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten bei ihr sein?". "Ich will", antwortete Edward ohne zu zögern. Nun war _ich _an der Reihe. "Bella Swan, willst du Edward Cullen zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben, ehren und in guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten bei ihm sein?". "Ich will", lächelte ich. "Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen." Je näher Edward kam desto schneller schlug mein Herz und als unsere Lippen sich trafen, fühlte es sich an als ob es explodieren würde. Was um uns herum geschah, wusste ich nicht. Das einzige, was ich spürte waren Edwards Lippen auf meinen.

Nachdem wir uns gegenseitig mit Torte gefüttert hatten, eröffneten wir den Tanz. Wir lachten, tanzten und amüsierten uns. Den Stress der letzten Woche hatte ich schon längst vergessen. Ich war in Edwards Armen und das war alles, was für mich zählte. "Und jetzt kommt etwas laaaaaaaangsames", hörten wir den Dj sagen, den Alice angeheuert hatte. "Möchten Sie tanzen, Misses Cullen?", fragte Edward charmant.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals, während er seine Finger an meiner Taille ruhen ließ. Charlie's stechende Blicke ignorierten wir einfach. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie toll du aussiehst?". "Ja, schon fünf mal", lachte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Er umschling mich mit seinen Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. "Und habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte er nach kurzer Zeit. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und näherte mich seinen Lippen. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte ich und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Wir entfernten uns voneinander, sobald wir hörten wie heftig um uns herum applaudiert wurde.

"Okay, okay es ist soweit", trällerte Alice, als sie mich am Arm zog. "Wohin gehen wir denn?", fragte ich, während wir zügig die Treppen stiegen. "Du musst dich umziehen. Ihr wollt doch euren Flug nicht verpassen." Wir flogen? "Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich und versuchte meine Haare von den nervigen Klammern zu erlösen. "Er wartet unten auf dich", lächelte Alice und half mir. Ich zog mein Kleid aus und zog dafür ein Himmelblaues kurzes Kleid an. Meine hohen, weißen Schuhe ersetze ich durch schwarze Ballerinas. Ich kam langsam die Treppen runter und bemerkte Edward, der am Fuße der Treppe auf mich wartete. Am Ausgang des Hauses wurden wir mit weißen Reiskörnern beworfen und applaudiert. Neben Edward schwarzem Volvo warteten unsere Eltern auf uns.

"Habt Spaß und entspannt euch", sagte Esme, als sie uns beide umarmte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Charlie Edward schon längst erschossen. "Du passt gut auf sie auf", bemerkte er ernst. "Ich verspreche es Charlie", äußerte sich Edward und nahm meine Hand in seine. "Werdet glücklich miteinander", sagte Mom weinend. Sie würde mit Phil nach Florida zurück fliegen, noch bevor wir zurück sein würden. "Du wirst mir fehlen Mom". "Oh Baby du mir auch. Aber du kannst mich anrufen, wann immer du willst, mein Schatz."

Ich setzte mich auf die Beifahrerseite und Edward startete den Motor. " 12. Februar. Unseren Hochzeitstag sollten wir nicht vergessen", scherzte ich, während Edward seinen Wagen aus der Einfahrt fuhr. Hinter uns wurde laut applaudiert. "Niemals", sagte er und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln.

* * *

**In letzter Zeit bekomme ich gar keine Reviews mehr :( Aber ich hoffe trotzdem,dass meine Kapitel euch gefallen :)  
Danke fürs lesen! Fortsetzung folgt...**


	19. Das erste Mal

**Jetzt kommt die Sexszene, vor dem ich so Angst hatte zu schreiben *nervös* :$**

**Twilight gehört komplett Stephanie Meyer :) Auch Esmes Insel :)**

* * *

19. Kapitel: Das erste Mal

Wir hatten den Flughafen in wenigen Stunden erreicht und ich musste auf Edward warten, während er unser Gepäck abgab. "Das ist unfair! Warum darf ich nicht wissen, wohin wir fliegen?", fragte ich, während wir Hand in Hand zu unserem Gate gingen. "Weil es eine Überraschung ist", antwortete Edward und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dank dem Pilot, erfuhr ich im Flugzeug endlich wohin unsere Reise ging. "Rio?", fragte ich aufgeregt. "Jap", lachte Edward.

Während des Flugs schlief ich in Edwards Armen. Der Hochzeitsstress war vorbei, also hätte mich keiner von ihm trennen können.  
Edward weckte mich, bevor die Machine landete. Wir holten unser Gepäck ab und suchten uns ein Taxi. Edward redete mit dem Taxifahrer auf spanisch, wobei ich gar nicht wusste, dass er Spanisch sprechen konnte.

"Fahren wir zum Hotel?", fragte ich ihn, als er sich neben mich auf die Rückbank setzte. Mir wurde mulmig, bei dem Gedanken an unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Es war nicht so, dass ich es nicht wollte...sondern die Ungewissheit ob es Edward wollte. "Nein", antwortete Edward knapp und lächelte sein verführerisches Lächeln. "Wohin fahren wir, dann?", wollte ich wissen, doch Edward legte seine Lippen auf meine und brachte mich somit zum schweigen.

Der Taxifahrer setzte uns am Hafen ab und half uns, unseren Gepäck in einem Boot zu verstauen. Während das Taxi sich von uns entfernte, trug mich Edward aufs Boot. "Weißt du, wie man ein Boot fährt?", fragte ich und zog meine Ballerinas aus, damit sie nicht nass wurden. "Ich bitte dich", antwortete Edward ironisch und brachte mich zum lachen. Und tatsächlich startete er den Motor und fuhr los. Nach kurzer Zeit konnten ich eine Insel in der Ferne erkennen. "Das ist Esmes Insel", erklärte Edward.

Mühsam sprang ich vom Boot ins warme Sand und atmete die fische Luft ein. Erst dann bemerkte ich das riesen Haus, das sich vor meiner Nase befand. "Du meine Güte", flüsterte ich während ich mich dem Haus näherte. Riesige Fenster und Balkontüren aus Glas bedeckten das Haus und die Lichter erleuchteten den ganzen Strand. Die Möbel aus Bambus waren von draußen zu erkennen. Plötzlich wurden meine Füße vom Boden gerissen und ich befand mich in Edwards Armen. "Was soll das werden?", fragte ich kichernd. "Ich trage meine Frau über die Türschwelle", antwortete er ebenfalls lachend. Als unser Lachen verging, näherte ich mich Edward und fing an ihn zu küssen.

Es war als würde um uns herum alles verschwinden und nur noch uns beide geben. Als existierte nichts außer uns in diesem Universum. Das Einzige was zählte, war es uns näher zu kommen. Selbst als die Küsse immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurden, war es einfach nicht genug.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legte er mich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er mich inzwischen ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte. Als er dann den Kuss beendete, sagte ich mit leiser aber protestierender Stimme: „Nein, Edward."

Er schenkte mir nur sein himmlisches schiefes Lächelns bevor er wortlos sein Shirt auszog und weg warf.

Edward hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete mich mit seinen grünen hungrigen Augen auf dem Bett, als er über mir stand. Als sein Blick dann auf meine Brust fiel, bemerkte ich, dass die Knöpfe meines blauen Kleids vollständig heraus gerissen wurden und nichts außer meinem weißen BH zu sehen war.

Unsere Körper berührten sich nicht, doch sein Blick verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem. Ich sah die Muskeln in seinen Armen kontrahierten von dem Halt seines Körpers und in diesem Moment wollte ich nur eins: Ihn berühren, und zwar auf jede mögliche Art, einfach nur berühren.

Seine Lippen… Sein Körper… Seine Seele… Sein Herz.

Mein Körper reagiert auf ihn allein und schließlich beugte er sich zu mir. Ich schauderte als sich unsere Lippen schließlich berührten. Zuerst küsste er mich langsam, doch dann wurde der Kuss mehr und mehr intensiver, leidenschaftlicher, woraufhin er sich dann zu mir senkte, sein Gewicht ruhte auf mir.

Es war ein einzigartiges und atemberaubendes Gefühl, so umringt von ihm zu sein. Sein starker Körper, die außerordentliche Wärme, seine himmlischer Duft, es benebelte alle meine Sinne.

Ich rannte mit meinen Händen seinen perfekten Rücken entlang und konnte dabei spüren wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten, als ich seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Ich konnte mich in seinem Kuss verlieren…

Langsam zog er mein lästiges Kleid aus. Danach meinen BH. "Du bist atemberaubend schön. Bella", sagte Edward und küsste meinen Hals entlang. Stürmisch küsste er mich weiter, und schließlich lag ich nur in meinem roten Tanga da, den Alice mich gezwungen hatte anzuziehen.

Langsam entfernte er seine Finger von mir und positionierte sich zwischen meinen Beinen. Heftig zog er meinen Tanga aus und legte die Decke über unsere Körper. Inzwischen hatte er auch seine Hose ausgezogen. Und dann spürte ich es.

„Tut es weh?", fragte Edward nach dem ich mich etwas gefasst hatte. "Nein", hauchte ich mühsam, bevor ich wieder anfing ihn zu küssen. Ich hatte tatsächlich ein wenig Schmerz empfunden, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem anderen Gefühl, dass ich empfand.

Ich konnte spüren wie er hektisch atmete und mit federleichten Küssen meinen Hals entlang fuhr, als er sich immer schneller und fester in mir bewegte.

Er bewegte sich weiterhin, bis sein Höhepunkt ein Ende fand und wir langsam unsere Lippen von einander trennten, jedoch blieben wir weiterhin ineinander umschlungen.

"Ich liebe dich mehr als du es dir vorstellen kannst", sagte Edward, als wir uns etwas beruhigt hatten. Ich lag inzwischen auf seiner Brust, während er kleine Kreise auf meinen nackten Rücken zeichnete. „Ich liebe dich Edward", gestand ich ihm, als ich ihn erneut küsste. In diesem Moment spielte nichts eine Rolle.

Nur Edward und ich.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! :) Reviews wären nett! :) **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	20. Esmes Insel

20. Kapitel: Esmes Insel  
(Aus Edwards Sicht) **Zur Abwechslung :)**

Mein Engel schlief in meinen Armen, während ich zärtlich über ihre Haare strich. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen, aber ich hatte sie nicht wecken wollen. Sanft küsste ich ihre Wange, ihren Hals und ihren Arm. Sie lächelte leicht und streckte sich, während sie sich auf ihre rechte Seite legte. "Hey", hauchte ich, bevor ich ihre Lippen mit meinen streifte. "Hey", flüsterte sie ebenfalls und klammerte sich an mein Hals, als sie mich zu sich zog. "Seit wann bist du wach?", fragte sie schläfrig. "Ich hab gar nicht geschlafen", antwortete ich, während ich mit eines ihrer Strähnen spielte. "Was hast du denn die ganze Nacht gemacht?". "Dir beim schlafen zugesehen", lächelte ich bevor ich anfing sie zu küssen.

"Ich mach uns Frühstück", sagte ich bevor ich aufstand. Ich warf einen letzten Blick in ihre Richtung und sah wie sie lächelte. Danach ging ich in die Küche.  
Als ich hörte, wie im Bad das Wasser aufgedreht wurde begann ich, die Zutaten für ein Omelett mit Schinken und Käse zusammen zu rühren. Nach einigen Minuten verließ Bella das Bad, um sich im Schlafzimmer anzuziehen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hob ich die Pfanne an und wendete den Inhalt. Bella seufzte genervt, während sie ihren Koffer durchwühlte. Sie schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, etwas Passendes zum Anziehen zu finden.

Ich stellte die Teller auf den Bistrotisch, als Bella in die Küche kam. "Ich hab nichts zum anziehen gefunden", klagte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, während ich sie anlächelte. Bella hatte das Hemd angezogen, dass ich gestern Abend getragen hatte. "Es steht dir besser als mir", lächelte ich und sie lachte mit.

"Woher hast du die Eier?", fragte sie neugierig. "Ich hab die Putzleute gebeten, uns mit Vorräten zu versorgen", erklärte ich. "Eine Premiere in diesem Haus".  
"Deine Mutter besitzt also eine Insel". Es war keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. "Dad hat es ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt", sagte ich und lächelte. Der Gedanke an meinen Vater tat mir weh, und Bella hatte das bemerkt. "Was haben wir heute so vor?", fragte sie herzallerliebst und wechselte somit das Thema. "Vielleicht könnten wir einen Spaziergang am Strand machen", schlug ich vor, als ich unsere Teller in die Küche brachte.

"Kann ich dich vorher noch etwas fragen?", fragte Bella, als sie ich auf den Tresen setzte. "Klar", antwortete ich und trocknete den letzten Teller ab. "Hat es dir letzte Nacht...du weißt schon...würdest du..." Ich wusste natürlich, was sie meinte aber sie so um Worte kämpfen zu sehen, war einfach nur süß. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte ich spielerisch und platzierte meine Hände rechts und links von ihrer dünnen Taille. "Doch, das weißt du sehr wohle", lachte sie und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. "Gestern Nacht war die schönste Nacht meines Lebens", flüsterte ich bevor sich unsere Lippen trafen. Langsam strich ich über ihre Oberschenkel, während sie mir mein T-Shirt auszog. Wie ein Kind nahm ich Bella in die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich öffnete die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes und zog es ihr aus bevor ich sie aufs Bett legte. Bella versteckte sich kichern unter der Decke, während ich meine Hose auszog. Ich zog die Decke von ihr herunter. "Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte ich und ließ meine Hände über den weißen Satin gleiten. Statt einer Antwort lachte sie einfach, was mich umso mehr erregte. Langsam schob ich meine Hände unter die Träger. Ihr Atem strich über meine Lippen, und ich spürte, wie wir uns an so vielen Stellen berührten- den Schultern, den Bäuchen, den Schenkeln. Bella fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar, während ich sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

Es begann in meinem Bauch und in meiner Brust, dieses Gefühl, als drehte sich alles immer schneller und schneller. Sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um mich, und wir kamen gemeinsam. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen die Hände und flüsterte, dass ich sie liebte. Als Antwort zog sie mich noch enger an sich heran und küsste mich.

Als wir unseren Höhepunkt erreichten hatten zog ich uns beide herum, während sich Bella eng an mich kuschelte. Dann schloss ich die Augen, um den Augenblick mit meiner Frau zu genießen.

Ich war gerade dabei, mir meine Hose wieder anzuziehen, als Bella fragte: "Sollen wir schwimmen gehen?". "Dafür müssten Sie zunächst aufstehen, Mrs. Cullen", sagte ich lächelnd und setzte mich neben Bella. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch, was ihren perfekten, nackten Rücken unübersehbar für mich machte. "Ich liebe es meinen neuen Namen zu hören", lächelte sie. "Und ich liebe es zu sagen", flüsterte ich und küsste ihre Wange. Als ich das tat, kicherte sie. "Ich sollte aufstehen", bemerkte sie später und stand auf. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, wobei ich ihre perfekten Kurven betrachtete. Wie konnte eine Frau nur so wunderschön sein?

Ich hatte unsere Badetücher schon in einer Tasche verstaut, als Bella zu mir kam. Sie hatte einen blauen Bikini an, was ihren Körper einfach perfekt zur Geltung brachte. "Los geht's", sagte sie und zog mich an der Hand.

"Liegst du bequem Schönheit?", fragte ich meine Frau. "Ja", hauchte sie und lächelte. Ich hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, sich zu sonnen aber ihr war es wohl lieber auf meiner Brust zu liegen. Und natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen!

"Diese Eine Woche ohne dich war so schlimm", sagte sie nach kurzer Zeit. "Auch wenn es eine kurze Zeitspanne war. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen". "Das müssen Sie auch nicht Mrs. Cullen", flüsterte ich. "Und jetzt gehen wir schwimmen" Nachdem ich das sagte stand ich auf, und zog Bella mit mir aufs Meer. Als ihre Füße das kalte Wasser berührten schrie sie. Meine kleine, zierliche Frau...

Als sie sich endlich an die Temperatur gewohnt hatte, schwamm sie zu mir und ich schloss sie in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich Bella", flüsterte ich und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an mich und lachte. "Was ist?", wollte ich wissen. "Als ich jünger war, habe ich Schauspieler mit Sixpacks an meine Wand gehangen. Und jetzt habe ich jemanden geheiratet, der wirklich einen Sixpack hat", lachte sie.

Lächelnd hob ich ihren Kinn und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Gott, wie ich diese Frau liebte...

* * *

**Reviews wären nett :) Danke fürs lesen! **

**Fortsetzung folgt ... :)**


	21. Rio de janeiro

21. Kapitel: Rio de janeiro

_Noch ein Tag im Paradis_, dachte ich, als ich die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Der Morgen war noch relativ frisch und ein kühler Wind wehte vom Strand in unser Schlafzimmer. Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen und streckte mich. Langsam drehte ich mich auf die linke Seite des Bettes, wo normalerweise Edward schlief, und bemerkte, dass er nicht da war. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um. Keine Spur von Edward. Viel zu schnell stand ich auf und merkte, wie sich plötzlich alles um mich herum drehte. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen und wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. _Okay_, sagte ich zu mir selbst und startete erneut einen Versuch aufzustehen. Langsam ging ich Richtung Badezimmer und sah, dass meine Haare unmöglich aussahen. Schnell machte ich einen ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz aus ihnen und ging in die Küche. Aber Edward war auch dort nicht zu finden. "Edward", sagte ich, als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. Keine Antwort. Erst dann hörte ich, wie draußen heftig Spanisch geredet wurde. Ich legte mir eine dünne Jacke über die Schultern und trat hinaus. Und ich fand meinen Mann.

Als er mich bemerkte, lächelte er und beendete das Gespräch, dass er mit der Haushälterin führte. "Guten Morgen", flüsterte er, bevor er mich küsste. Es war jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her, dass wir die Insel erreicht hatten und es war, als hätten wir den nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung erreicht. Unser Küsse wurden intensiver, jede Berührung wurde leidenschaftliche und unsere Liebe stärker. "Morgen", lächelte ich und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Lippen besser erreichen zu können. "Hasta mañana, señor",hörten wir die Haushälterin sagen und unterbrachen unseren Kuss. "Adiós", antwortete Edward und die Frau nickte, während sie den Motor ihres Bootes startete und sich von der Insel entfernte.

"Warum hast du dich mit ihr gestritten?", wollte ich wissen, während ich mir eine Traube nach der anderen in den Mund steckte. "Mit wem?". "Mit der Haushälterin". Edward lächelte während er erklärte: "Ich habe mich nicht mit ihr gestritten, sondern ihr bescheid gesagt, dass sie uns ab Ende dieser Woche kein Essen mehr bringen muss." Ich schluckte die letzte Traube, die sich in der Schüssel befand runter, und öffnete den Kühlschrank um mich auf die Suche nach Erdbeeren zu machen. "Wenn du so viel isst, hast du gleich keinen Hunger mehr auf Pfannkuchen", lachte Edward während er den Teig für die Pfannkuchen in eine Pfanne goss. "Sehr witzig", antwortete ich mit vollen Mund und Edward lachte. "Warum hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie uns keine Lebensmittel mehr vorbei bringen soll?" Langsam versteifte sich Edwards Haltung und sein Lächeln verschwand. "Alles okay?", fragte ich, während ich ihm näher kam. "Ja", begann er und legte seinen freien Arm um meine Taille. Edward zog mich eng an seine Seite während er weitersprach: "Heute morgen, wurde ich vom Krankenhaus angerufen. Sie erleiden zurzeit an Ärztemangel und wollen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich bei der Arbeit erscheine. Und das obwohl sie mir aufgrund unserer Flitterwochen frei gegeben hatten."

Das würde bedeuten, dass wir die Insel verlassen müssten. "Ich hab unsere Flitterwochen ruiniert", sagte Edward während er die Pfannkuchen gerecht in zwei Teller aufteilte. "Nein hast du nicht Edward. Wir können unsere Flitterwochen ja Zuhause fortfahren, solange zu bei mir bist", lächelte ich. Edward lächelte ebenfalls , als er mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Wir hatten unser Frühstück schon beendet, als ich fragte: "Was haben wir heute so vor?" Aber natürlich wusste ich, womit wir den Tag verbringen würden. Seit unserer Ankunft hatten wir jeden Tag am Strand gelegen, uns Filme angeguckt und Liebe gemacht. Und mir gefiel das. "Heute soll es regnen, also habe ich gedacht, dass wir den Tag vielleicht in Rio verbringen könnten". "Oder wir machen das", sagte ich, während ich meine Arme um Edwards Hals legte und anfing ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss, doch als ich anfing die Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzumachen, stoppte er mich. "Das könne wir auch am Abend machen", flüsterte er. "Außerdem möchte ich dir die Stadt zeigen."

"Nimm dir eine Jacke mit",rief Edward von draußen, während ich mir meine schwarzen Ballerinas anzog. "Edward, deine Brieftasche liegt hier", meinte ich, als ich es auf dem Tresen sah. Wir klangen schon wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ich stand auf und bemerkte, dass mir wie am morgen schwindelig wurde. Hätte Edward mich nicht gefangen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auf den Boden gefallen. "Bella", sagte er etwas panisch, während ich mich wieder hinsetzte. "Alles okay. Es war nur, weil ich zu schnell aufgestanden bin", antwortete ich ruhig. "Sollen wir lieber Zuhause bleiben?". "Nein, es geht mir gut. Lass uns gehen", lächelte ich und zog ihn an der Hand.

Am Hafen von Rio de Janeiro parkten wir unser Boot. Danach gingen wir händchenhaltend in die Stadt.

"Guck mal, sie haben einen Basar aufgebaut", sagte Edward und zeigte mir die Bürger, die versuchten Touristen auf ihre Wahre aufmerksam zu machen. Wir näherten uns eines der Stände und sahen uns um. Aus der Ferne stach mir eine Schmetterlingskette ins Auge. Es musste Edward aufgefallen sein, denn er fragte: "Gefällt sie dir?". "Ja", antwortete ich. Die blauen, leuchtenden Sterne glitzerten wie die Nacht und die Form war einfach wunderschön. "Tomamos la cadena", sagte Edward und die Frau überreichte mir die Kette. Mein Mann half mir natürlich, sie anzuziehen. "Wunderschön", flüsterte er, bevor er meinen Hals küsste.

"Ich habe Hunger", bemerkte ich, als wir durch die Shoppingstraßen gingen. "Du hast doch erst vor fünf Minuten einen ganzen Fruchtsalat gegessen, Bella". "Ich weiß". Edward lächelte einfach und zog mich zum erst besten Restaurant. Im romantischen Kerzenlicht, aßen wir unsere Bestellung, als eine Frau mit Rosen in der Hand ins Restaurant kam. Sie klagte über etwas, jedoch konnte ich sie nicht verstehen. Ihre Kleidung, war im ziemlich schlechten Zustand und wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich keine Schuhe leisten. Nachdem sie an allen Tischen versucht hatte, ihre Rosen zu verkaufen, kam sie zu uns. Zuerst sagte sie etwas auf Spanisch, worauf Edward einfach: "Non, Gracias" antwortete. Aber sie blieb hartnäckig und versuchte Edward dazu zu überreden eine Rose zu kaufen. "Würdest du deiner schönen Frau keine Rose schenken wollen?", fragte sie plötzlich auf Englisch. Ich weiß nicht ob es die Tatsache war, dass sie mich schön genant hatte oder ob es daran lag, dass Edward mich mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln ansah aber ich wurde röter als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. "Una rosa por favor", lächelte er, ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Nachts wurde die Stadt umso schöner. Überall schienen Lichter und es ertönte Musik. Zärtlich roh ich an meiner Rose, während Edward versuchte die Seile, die das Boot am Ufer hielten loszubinden. Danach half er mir aufs Boot zu kommen. Ich setzte mich hin und betrachtete weiterhin meine Rose. Sie war so wunderschön. Einfach eine Schönheit der Natur. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Rosen so sehr magst", bemerkte er, während er den Motor startete. "Ab jetzt werde ich dir jeden Tag eine Rose schenken", lächelte er und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Handoberfläche, wobei ich ihn anlächelte.

* * *

**Reviews wären nett :)  
Fortsetzung folgt...**


	22. Perfekt

22. Kapitel: Perfekt

"Bella, bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht zum Arzt fahren sollten?" Ich konnte ihm leider nicht antworten, denn ich war ja dabei mich heftig zu übergeben. "Es ist doch nicht normal, dass du dich jeden morgen übergibst!"

Als sich mein Magen etwas beruhigt hatte, stand ich auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wobei mich an Edward stützte. "Bitte, lass mich dich zum Arzt fahren", flehte er und nahm meine Hände in seine. "Nein Edward, mir geht es gut. Siehst du? Es ist schon vorbei" Er seufzte während er mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken strich. "Das hast du auch schon gestern gesagt", flüsterte er. Und er hatte recht. Seit ein paar Tagen, fühlte sich mein Magen mulmig an, was wahrscheinlich an dem Omelett lag, dass ich vor zwei Tagen gegessen hatte. "Es ist das Omelett", antwortete ich im Stillen ton. "Bella, wenn es das Omelett wäre, hättest du dich nur einmal übergeben müssen. Aber nicht zwei Tage hintereinander!" Er machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen... "Edward, wir fliegen heute sowieso nach Hause. Wenn es nicht besser wird, verspreche ich zum Arzt zu fahren", lächelte ich. Ich wurde gerettet, als Edwards Handy anfing zu klingeln.

Mr. Smith, Edwards Chef vom Krankenhaus hatte vor zwei Wochen angerufen und sich bei Edward für die Störung entschuldigt. Er sagte, dass die Schwestern nichts davon wussten, dass er in den Flitterwochen sei und ihn deswegen gebeten hatten zur Arbeit zu kommen. "Wie abgesprochen, hast du vier Wochen frei Edward. Erst danach müsstest du bei der Arbeit erscheinen", hatte er gesagt und aufgelegt. Und dank ihm konnten wir weitere zwei Wochen im Paradies verbringen. Aber alles hatte ein Ende...die Abreise stand an.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten jetzt schon in unsere Wohnung einziehen", sagte ich während ich einen Top nach der anderen faltete und sorgfältig in meinem Koffer verstaute. Edward lächelte einfach und ging ins Badezimmer um unsere Zahnbürsten zu holen.

Mit dem Boot fuhren wir wie bei der Ankunft zum Hafen von Rio. Von da an ging es mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen.  
"Hat es ihnen in Rio gefallen?", fragte die Dame beim Chek-in höflich. "Ja, es war sehr schön", lächelte Edward. Er lächelte _mein _Lächeln zu _ihr! _"Ihr Gate ist die Nummer 14. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine angenehme Reise". Edward nahm unsere Pässe in die Hand und wir gingen weiter. "Wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er nach kurzer Zeit. "Warum spendierst du der Frau beim Check-in kein Essen?", antwortete ich etwas zu laut. Abrupt blieb Edward stehen und sah mich ungläubig an. "Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er und fing an zu lachen. Ich fand das gar nicht witzig! Genervt drehte ich mich um und ging weiter. Doch Edward lief mir hinterher und packte mich am Arm. "Okay Entschuldigung, wenn ich etwas falsches gesagt habe. Bitte verzeih mir." Was machte er denn da? Seit wann entschuldigten sich Männer, wenn die Frau eifersüchtig wurde? "Warum machst du das?", fragte ich genervt. "Damit du nicht sauer auf mich bist. Damit könnte ich nicht leben.", antwortete er unschuldig. Ich hatte so einen tollen Mann und behandelte ihn so schlecht! "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, bevor ich mich an seine Brust kuschelte. Er schien zuerst verwirrt aber legte seine Arme dennoch um mich. "Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte er erneut und lächelte mein Lieblingslächeln. "Ja", antwortete ich ebenfalls lächelnd und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Der Flug dauerte knapp 3 Stunden, während ich tief und fest in Edwards Armen schlief.

Als wir mit dem schwarzen Volvo den Flughafen hinter uns ließen, rief Edward Esme an um ihr bescheid zu sagen, dass wir inzwischen wieder in New York waren. In unseren Flitterwochen hatten wir unsere Eltern immer weggedrückt, da wir mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren.

"Wo fährst du hin?", fragte ich Edward, als ich merkte, dass er nicht zum Hotel fuhr. "Warte ab", lächelte er einfach und beschleunigte die Geschwindigkeit.

Er parkte vor unserer leeren Wohnung und öffnete höflich meine Tür. "Warum sind wir hier?", wollte ich wissen aber er antwortete nicht. Wir stiegen die Treppen, während Edward die Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche holte. Wollte er etwa, dass wir in einer kalten, leeren Wohnung übernachteten? Nachdem er die Tür öffnete kam er zu mir und nahm mich wie ein kleines Kind in seine Arme. Als er in die Wohnung eintrat, war ich wie vom Blitz getroffen.

Die Wohnung war vollständig eingerichtet! Das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, unser Schlafzimmer, das Bad...in allen Räumen des Hauses befand sich Mobiliar. "Edward", lachte ich, als ich von einem Raum zur anderen lief. Auch er lachte und folgte mir. "Wann hast du das alles gemacht?", fragte ich, als er mich in seine Arme schloss. "Naja, als du mit der Hochzeit beschäftigt warst, habe ich mich um die Wohnung gekümmert." Jetzt machte das Gespräch zwischen Edward und Esme an unserem Hochzeitstag auch einen Sinn.

_(Flashback)_

_"Ist Bella oben?", hörte ich Edward von unten fragen. Er klang genervt. Hatte er etwa kalte Füße bekommen? "Hat sie irgendetwas mitbekommen?", fragte er Esme. Was hatte ich mitbekommen? "Okay nun kommt der letzte Schliff", sagte Alice und lenkte mich somit von dem Gespräch ab._

_(Ende Flashback)_

"Ich konnte meine Braut wohl unmöglich in eine leere Wohnung bringen", lächelte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Dankeschön", hauchte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. "Willkommen Zuhause Mrs. Cullen", antwortete er und hob meine Kinn an, um seine Lippen mit meinen zu vereinen.

Schnell entfachte unser Kuss mein brennendes Verlangen und ich fang an, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Mein Mann stand mit seinem perfekten Sixpack vor mir und seine Augen brannten vor verlangen. Edward hob mich in seine Arme und brachte mich in unser Schlafzimmer. Noch bevor ich dir Gelegenheit hatte, den Raum zu begutachten küsste Edward meine Brust und ich schloss meine Augen. Eilig zog er meine Kleider aus, während ich meine Fingernägel in seine Haare krallte. Als wir endlich vollkommen nackt waren, positionierte sich Edward zwischen meinen Beinen.

Wir bewegten uns im gleichen Rhythmus, während er immer wieder meine Namen flüsterte. Edward und ich waren wie Tag und Nacht, Regen und Sonnenschein oder wie Schwarz und weiß. Wir ergänzten uns.

Eng an Edward gekuschelt schlief ich in unserer Wohnung ein. Mein Leben war einfach nur perfekt!

* * *

**Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :) Danke fürs lesen :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	23. Eine Vermutung

23. Kapitel: Eine Vermutung  
(Aus Esmes Sicht) **Es kann ja nicht nur Edward&Bella geben :D****  
**

"Mom, sind Edward und Bella inzwischen wieder zurück?", fragte meine Tochter während sie sich eine Gabel nach der anderen in den Mund steckte. "Hat man dir eigentlich keine Manieren beigebracht, Alice?", schimpfte Emmett. "Emmett", warnte ich ihn höflich. Er wurde einfach nie Erwachsen. "Jaja. Aber was ist denn jetzt? Sind sie zurück? Hat Bella die Überraschung gefallen?". "Ja sie sind wieder zurück. Schon seit zwei Wochen", antwortete ich, während ich das Geschirr abspülte. "Haben sie sich seit zwei Wochen nicht gemeldet?", fragte Rosalie als sie mit Nick in die Küche kam. "Sie sind bestimmt mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. In den Flitterwochen haben sie uns ja auch weggedrückt", sagte Emmett und lachte. Und erneut musste ich ihn warnen.

"Viel Spaß", sagte Rosalie bevor sie ihrem Mann einen Kuss zum Abschied gab. Emmett setzte sich in sein rotes Audi und fuhr aus der Garage, während Alice sich mit den Hausaufgaben an den Tisch setzte. "Esme, vielleicht sollte ich wieder einkaufen fahren", bemerkte Rosalie als sie ins Kühlschrank schaute. Rosalie und Emmett hatten, nach dem Einbruch in ihr Haus, beschlossen bei mir zu Wohnen. Sie sagten, dass sie mich und Alice nicht alleine lassen wollten, da Edward jetzt verheiratet war und sich kein Mann mehr im Haus befand. Außerdem waren sie der Meinung, dass es gut für Nick sei, bei seiner Oma aufzuwachsen. Ich war eigentlich dafür, dass sie ein eigenes Haus haben sollten. Aber sie blieben stur.

"Können wir Bella nicht anrufen?", fragte Alice ungeduldig. "Alice, mann sollte frisch verheirateten Paaren etwas Privatsphäre gönnen", warnte ich sie. "Aber um diese Uhrzeit ist Edward im Krankenhaus. Das bedeutet Bella ist allein! Komm schon Mom". Ich schaute auf die Wanduhr und musste ihr Recht geben. Edward arbeitet von sechs Uhr morgens bis sechs Uhr abends und manchmal hatte er zusätzlich noch Nachtdienst. "Okay", gab ich schließlich nach und überreichte ihr das Telefon. Alice wählte und wartete ab, dass Bella abhieb. "Hey Bella", begann sie. "Ich mache gerade Hausaufgaben. Bella, hättest du Lust vorbeizukommen?" Kurz schwieg Alice und schaute streng. Dann sagte sie: "Was hast du denn?" Bella war krank? Aber Edward hätte es mir doch gesagt... "Was ist los?", wollte Rosalie wissen. "Ich kümmere mich um dich keine Sorge Bella", lächelte Alice. Dann legte sie auf. "Alice?", fragte ich. "Sie hat gesagt, dass sie Probleme mit ihrem Magen hat. Ich habe daraufhin geantwortet, dass ich mich um sie kümmern würde. Also kommt sie jetzt", erzählte sie und machte mit ihren Hausaufgaben weiter.

Als es nach fünfzehn Minuten an der Tür klingelte, "rannte" Alice zur Tür und schloss Bella in ihre Arme. "Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Alice", lachte Bella während Alice sie festhielt. "Jetzt lass das Mädchen erstmal hereinkommen", griff ich ein und Alice ließ sie los. Nachdem Rosalie und ich sie ebenfalls in die Arme geschlossen hatten, gingen wir in die Küche. "Du siehst gut aus, Bella", sagte Rosalie nach kurzer Zeit. Sie hatte in der Tat etwas mehr Farbe in ihre Wangen bekommen. "Danke", antwortete sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. "Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte sie dann höflich, als sie die Zutaten fürs Abendessen auf dem Tresen sah.

"Ja, wenn du möchtest kannst du den Käse reiben", lächelte ich und stellte den Käse vor Bella. Plötzlich verschwand ihr Lächeln. "Bella", sagte ich besorgt, denn ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von pink zu weiß. Sie hielt sich die Hand vors Mund und raste die Treppen hoch zum Badezimmer. Wir gingen ihr natürlich hinterher, blieben jedoch vor der Tür stehen um ihr etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Wir konnten hören, wie sie sich heftig übergab.

Nachdem die Übelkeit nachließ kam Bella heraus. "Alles okay?", fragte ich sie besorgt. "Ja, das geht schon seit Tagen so. Ich kann einfach kein Käse mehr sehen. Ich weiß nicht warum." Wir gingen langsam die Treppen herunter, als Bella leicht ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Sofort packten wir sie am Arm. "Möchtest du dich hinlegen Bella?", fragte Rosalie. "Ja", flüsterte Bella. Wir halfen ihr die Treppen herunterzukommen und brachten sie ins Wohnzimmer. Doch dann geschah alles viel zu schnell. Plötzlich glitt Bella aus unseren Händen und fiel ohnmächtig auf den Boden. "Bella", rief Alice panisch. "Alice, ruf den Hausarzt! Der soll sofort herkommen!" Sie lief in die Küche und wählte die Nummer, die am Kühlschrank hing. Wir packten Bella in der Zwischenzeit an den Armen und Beinen und trugen sie in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort legten wir sie aufs Bett und verlagerten ihre Füße auf einem Kissen. "Sollten wir sie nicht zum Krankenhaus fahren?", fragte Rosalie panisch, als sie Bella einen nassen Tuch auf die Stirn legte. "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", antwortete ich.

Als der Hausarzt endlich bei uns ankam, war Bella wieder bei Bewusstsein. Sie hatte aufstehen wollen, doch wir konnten sie überreden liegenzubleiben, bis der Arzt sie untersucht hatte. Während der Untersuchung, warteten wir vor der Tür.

"Ich hoffe, es ist nichts schlimmes", murmelte Rosalie, während Alice auf und ab ging. "Bestimmt nicht", versuchte ich die beiden zu beruhigen. Wie würde Edward wohl reagieren, wenn er erfahren würde, dass seine Frau in Ohnmacht gefallen war?

Ken, unser Hausarzt, der sogar Edward in seiner Kindheit untersucht hatte, kam schließlich aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Sofort rannten wir zu ihm.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte ich besorgt. Ken lächelte, als er sagte: "Ihr geht's gut. Sie schläft gerade". "Also fehlt ihr nichts?", wollte Alice wissen. Ein Glück, dass Nick im Kindergarten war. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass er das hier mitbekam. "Naja", begann Ken und grinste. "Ich habe da so eine Vermutung, was sie haben könnte." Ich hatte wirklich wenig Lust für solche Spielchen! "Und was?", fragte ich etwas zu laut. Ich hatte doch wohl das Recht zu wissen, was mit meiner Schwiegertochter los war!

"Esme, ich bin zwar kein Frauenarzt aber es könnte sein, dass Bella schwanger ist", lächelte Ken. Sie ist was? "Bella ist schwanger?", fragte Rosalie aufgeregt und fing an ebenfalls zu lächeln. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, denn die benötigten Tests kann ich hier nicht machen. Aber ich empfehle euch auf jeden Fall einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen." Alice und Rosalie fingen an, auf und ab zu springen während ich immer noch wie erstarrt dastand. "Wir werden Tanten!", sangen sie zusammen.

Ich brachte Ken zur Tür und kam anschließend zurück zu den Mädels. "Freust du dich nicht Esme?", fragte mich Rose. "Doch natürlich. Es ist nur überraschend für mich, zu wissen dass mein Edward vielleicht Vater wird", lächelte ich, während mir eine Träne die Wange runterrollte. Alice und Rose sagten gleichzeitig: "Owww!" und schlossen mich in die Arme.

* * *

**Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen :) Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr in den Reviews schreiben könnt, ob ihr euch ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen wünscht :) Danke fürs lesen!**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	24. Schwanger?

24. Kapitel: Schwanger?

Schon seit drei Stunden lag ich in Esmes Zimmer, fühlte mich jedoch immer noch, als wäre ich von einem LKW angefahren worden. Vielleicht hatte Edward recht und ich hätte tatsächlich zum Arzt fahren sollen. Dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich im Haus meiner Schwiegermutter nicht ohnmächtig umgefallen.

"Bella", hörte ich Alice flüstern und öffnete meine Augen. Sie lächelte unsicher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Geht's dir besser?". "Ja", sagte ich und lächelte. Die Übelkeit hatte tatsächlich nachgelassen. Leise traten Esme und Rosalie ebenfalls ins Zimmer und setzten sich aufs Doppelbett. "Du hast uns wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt, Bella", sagte Esme und tätschelte leicht meine Hand. "Tut mir leid", lächelte ich. Dann fiel mir etwas ein. "Esme, kann das unter uns bleiben? Ich meine...Edward muss ja nicht erfahren, dass ich in Ohnmacht gefallen", fuhr ich fort. Alice und Rosalies grinsen wurde breiter und Esme strich sanft durch meine Haare. "Ich glaube das ist nichts, was man für sich behalten kann", kicherte Alice. Was meinte sie? Mühsam richtete ich mich auf und fragte: "Wie meinst du das?"

"Der Arzt hat uns etwas mitgeteilt, was du wahrscheinlich auch erfahren solltest", sagte Rose. "Und was?", fragte ich ängstlich. "Bella, du bist schwanger!", sang Alice und klatschte sich in die Hände. ICH BIN WAS?

Schwanger? Wie Schwanger? Warum? Ich wollte das doch gar nicht. Ich wollte nicht schwanger sein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!  
"Alles Okay, Bella?" Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Esme nahm mich beschützerisch in ihre Arme und strich beruhigend über meinen Rücken. "Shhh Bella ganz ruhig shh", versuchte sie mich zu trösten. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte mir über die Wange, während ich laut schluchzte. "I-ich will das n-nicht"

"Bella, ein Baby zu bekommen ist das schönste, was einer Frau je passieren kann", sagte Rosalie lächelnd. Ich hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen und saß einfach still da. "Er will es nicht", flüsterte ich leise. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob es überhaupt jemand gehört hatte. "Wer will was nicht?", fragte Esme. "Edward möchte kein Baby. Er hat es mir gesagt und ich bin trotzdem schwanger", schluchzte ich, während mir erneut eine Träne über die Wange rollte. "Der Arzt meinte, dass er sich nicht sicher sei, ob du schwanger bist", erklärte Alice. "Ich habe eine Idee", begann Esme "Alice, Rose ihr fährt zum ersten Drogeriemarkt, den ihr findet und besorgt einen Schwangerschaftstest". Rosalie nickte und die beiden gingen.

Esme und ich saßen still im Wohnzimmer und warteten darauf, dass Rose und Alice endlich zurückkamen. "Hier das wird dir gleich helfen", lächelte Esme und überreichte mir ein Liter voll Orangensaft. In Sexualkunde hatten wir besprochen, wie man einen Schwangerschaftstest machte. Also nahm ich die Flasche und begann zu trinken.

"Wir haben fünf Stück gekauft. Nur um sicher zu gehen", sagte Alice außer Atem, als sie mir eine Tüte überreichte. Sofort ging ich ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür. Hastig riss ich die Verpackung und nahm den Test in die Hand.

"Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte", flüsterte ich, während ich auf das Ergebnis wartete. Und dann sah ich es. Zwei nervige, pinke Striche.

"Und?", fragte Rose aufgeregt. Ich zeigte ihr den Test, den ich in der Hand hielt und sie lächelte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bella", sang sie und nahm mich in ihre Arme. "Kann ich die anderen Tests auch noch haben?" Sie schien verwirrt, überreichte mir jedoch trotzdem die Tüte.

"Shh beruhige dich Bella", flüsterte Esme, während ich immer lauter und schluchzender weinte. "Fünf Tests und alle positiv", hörte ich Alice von hinten sagen und weinte umso lauter. "E-esmee", brachte ich mühsam heraus. "Shh Bella, ich weiß, dass Edward dieses Baby will. Er liebt dich über alles und dieses Kind ist ein Teil von dir. Bitte Bella, du schadest nur dir selber."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll", sagte ich, als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte. Meine Augen brennten wie Feuer und mein Hals tat weh. "Bella, als ich schwanger wurde, war ich erst 16 und eine Studentin. Aber bei dir ist es ganz anders. Du bist verheiratet. Ihr beiden habt aus Liebe geheiratet und nicht weil ihr es wie ich musstet. Okay, ich bereue es nicht, dass ich Emmett geheiratet habe, denn ich liebe ihn. Aber ich hätte ihn nicht mit 16 geheiratet, wenn Nick nicht gewesen wäre", erzählte Rosalie. Und sie hatte Recht! Ja, ich liebte Edward und das Baby in mir, war _sein _Baby! Es war durch unsere Liebe entstanden. "Ich muss mal an die frische Luft", sagte ich und stand auf. Zügig zog ich meine Jacke an lief zu meinem Auto.

Der frische Wind wehte mir durch die Haare, als ich am Strand entlang spazierte. Ich setzte mich auf den gleichen Baumstamm, auf den ich mich vor einem Jahr gesetzt hatte, als ich gedacht hatte dass Tanja schwanger sei. Daraufhin hatte Edward mir gefolgt und erzählt, dass es ganz anders war.

Ich bemerkte einen kleinen Jungen, der versuchte eine Sandburg zu bauen. Sein Vater half ihm dabei, während seine Mutter neben ihnen saß. Vielleicht war das Baby in mir auch ein Junge. Ein kleines Exemplar von Edward mit grünen Augen und mit bronzefarbenem Haar. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich leicht lächeln.

"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich fast krank vor Sorge war ?", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sagen. Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Engel. Er war angespannt und guckte Streng. "Tu das nie wieder!", sagte er, bevor er mich in seine Arme schloss. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und konnte nicht verhindern, dass erneut meine Tränen flossen. "Was ist los, Baby?", flüsterte er in mein Haar. "L-lass mich bitte nicht los", schluchzte ich und drückte mich enger an ihn. "Niemals Bella"

Still fuhren wir auf dem Highway, als Edwards Handy klingelte. "Hallo?", sagte er. "Ja, ich hab sie gefunden. Wir fahren jetzt nach Hause Mom. Ja mach ich, tschüss." Wieder herrschte Stille. "Möchtest du nicht mit mir reden?", fragte er. _Doch Edward! Ich bin schwanger! Ich will das Kind behalten, denn es ist dein Baby habe aber Angst davor, dass du es nicht willst! _"Nein", hauchte ich einfach.

Zuhause angekommen ging ich einfach ins Schlafzimmer und legte mich hin. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten mir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht war Abtreibung eine Möglichkeit...  
"Bella", hörte ich Edward sagen, als er ins Zimmer kam und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst." Ich nickte. Das wusste ich. Ich könnte ihm alles sagen, nur hatte ich Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Was wenn er mich dafür hasste?

* * *

**Reviews wären nett :) Danke fürs Lesen! **

**Fortsetzung folgt... :)**


	25. Angst vor der Reaktion

25. Kapitel: Angst vor der Reaktion

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts lief so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Das Leben, was ich führte hatte ich mir nicht gewünscht. Mein Wunsch war es, auf der Kunstakademie von New York zu studieren. Stattdessen saß ich Zuhause und weinte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Meine Ehe mit Edward war am Ende und das war _meine_ Schuld. Seit zwei Tagen schon trug ich ein Geheimnis mit mir, was unsere Ehe ruinieren würde. Aber es ihm _nicht _zu beichten, machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Seit zwei Tagen hatten wir kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Naja, _ich _wollte nicht mit _ihm_ reden. Edward war immer wieder zu mir gekommen und mich gebeten, ihm zu erzählen, was das Problem sei. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte Angst davor ihn zu verlieren und davor, dass er unser Baby nicht wollen würde.

Wir hatten uns voneinander entfernt. Edward umarmte oder küsste mich nicht mehr. Er sagte nicht "Hey", wenn er nach Hause kam. Es war inzwischen schon so schlimm, dass er die Nacht auf dem Sofa verbracht hatte.

Wie jeden morgen, saß ich in unserer kleinen Küche und aß Cornflakes, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich stand auf und hob den Hörer ab. "Hallo?". "Hallo Bella. Hier ist Esme. Ich habe lange nichts von dir gehört, wie geht es dir?".Ein kleiner Teil von mir, hatte gehofft, dass es Edward war, der anrief. "Nicht so gut Esme", antwortete ich heiser. Esme seufzte und sagte: "Hast du es ihm immer noch nicht gesagt?" Ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren konnte, rollte mir eine Träne über die Wange. "Nein", sagte ich. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es ihm sagen", schlug Esme vor. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Wenn, dann sollte Edward es von _mir_ erfahren. Es war schließlich _unser_ Baby. "Nein Esme, ich muss das selbst machen". "Bella, ich kenne meinen Sohn ziemlich gut und ich garantiere dir, dass er sich riesig darüber freuen wird. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeiten, als Nick geboren wurde. Damals hat Edward immer wieder gesagt, dass er später auch Kinder kriegen wolle. Und _du _bist die Frau, die er liebt Bella. Er wird seine eigene Familie haben und das wollte er schon immer." Ich wusch meine Tränen weg und fragte unsicher: "Meinst du wirklich?". "Aber natürlich Bella! Vertrau mir Liebes." In vielerlei Hinsicht, war Esme wie eine Mutter für mich und ich wusste das sehr zu schätzen. "Danke Esme. Ich glaube, ich werde es ihm heute Abend sagen", lächelte ich und wir legten auf.

Unsicher wählte ich, Edwards Handynummer und wartete darauf, dass er abnahm. Es klingelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal aber er antwortete nicht. Ich legte auf und wählte die Nummer vom Krankenhaus.

"Metropolitan Florence Nightingale Hospital, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die Dame am Empfang freundlich. "Guten Tag, ich würde gerne mit Doctor Cullen sprechen", antwortete ich. "Haben Sie einen Termin?", wollte sie wissen. "Nein, ich bin seine Frau". Es füllte mein Herz mit wärme, mich als seine Frau vorzustellen und ich lächelte. "Ich verbinde Sie Mrs. Cullen".

Einige Sekunden lang ertönte Mozart. Daraufhin hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen: "Allgemeine Chirurgie". "Guten Tag, ich heiße Bella Cullen und würde gerne mit Doctor Cullen sprechen", antwortete ich und hörte wie die Frau das Telefon weitergab.

"Hallo?". Es tat so gut, seine Stimme zu hören. "Hey Edward", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. "Bella?", fragte er und lächelte ebenfalls. Er schien überrascht zu sein meine Stimme zu hören. "Ja ehm ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute Nachtschicht hast". "Nein habe ich nicht. Warum?" Langsam atmete ich aus und sagte: "Ich möchte reden". "Das freut mich", hörte ich ihn lächeln. Und schon wieder erkannte ich, wie schlecht ich diesen perfekten Mann eigentlich behandelte. "Bella, ich hab hier eine Patientin aber ich verspreche dir heute etwas früher nach Hause zu kommen", fuhr er fort. Ich wollte gerade auflegen als er sagte: "Bella!". "Ja?" Eine kurze Zeit lang herrschte Stille. "Ich liebe dich", sagte Edward schließlich. Ich merkte, wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, als ich antwortete: "Ich liebe dich auch".

Nervös kaute ich an meinen Fingernägel, während ich auf Edwards Ankunft wartete. Aus dem Treppenhaus, hörte ich wie jemand die Treppen stieg und ging zur Tür. Ich öffnete die Tür und unsere Blicke trafen sich. "Hey", sagte er unsicher und _versuchte _zu lächeln. Mir hatte sein Lächeln gefehlt. Edward hatte mir gefehlt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken umarmte ich ihn, wobei ich meine Arme fest um seine muskulöse Brust schlang. Zuerst war Edward wie geschockt, doch dann legte er seine Arme sanft um mich. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass wir im Treppenhaus standen, bis Edward mich leicht nach vorne schob und die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Bedeutet das, dass meine alte Bella wieder da ist?", fragte er mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. "Ja, und sie hat versprochen nicht so schnell wieder wegzugehen", antwortete ich und lächelte ebenfalls. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, seit ich das letzte mal gelächelt hatte. Edward hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und ich kicherte. "Du wolltest reden", erinnerte er mich plötzlich. Mein Lächeln verschwand. "Stimmt", sagte ich leise und zog ihn zum Wohnzimmer.

"Edward vor zwei Tagen habe ich etwas erfahren, was ich dir unbedingt mitteilen muss", begann ich, als wir uns aufs Sofa setzten. "Bella, du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen". Ich füllte meine Lungen mit Sauerstoff bevor ich sagte: "Ich weiß, aber ich habe Angst vor deiner Reaktion". Daraufhin nahm mich Edward fest in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. "Egal was es ist Bella. Ich werde immer bei dir sein und dich unterstützen. Du musst es mir nur sagen", flüsterte er. Ich entfernte mich von ihm und sah, dass er mich anlächelte, als sei ich das wertvollste auf dieser Welt. Ich hatte sein perfektes Leben ruiniert aber er liebte mich dennoch. "Edward", begann ich. "Ich bin schwanger".

Blitzartig verschwand sein Lächeln und er entfernte sich von mir. Schockiert sah er mich an, während seine Hände anfingen zu zittern. Er war sauer! Und genau das hatte ich nicht gewollt! "Edward, es tut mir so leid. I-ich hab das nicht gewollt. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen! E-es tut mir so leid", weinte ich aber er zeigte keine Reaktion. Edward war wie erstarrt. "Es tut mir leid, Edward", wiederholte ich und wollte ihn gerade umarmen, als er aufstand und ich fast auf meine Nase gefallen wäre. Er atmete schwer, als ob er keine Luft mehr kriegen würde und sagte: "I-ich muss hier raus!" Das einzige, was ich danach hörte, war das laute Knallen unserer Wohnungstür. Edward war weg...

Schluchzend saß ich da, wo Edward mich verlassen hatte und konnte mich einfach nicht beruhigen. Immer neue Tränen flossen über meine Wangen, während ich zu unserem Telefon ging. Unsicher wählte ich die Nummer und wartete darauf, dass einer abnahm.

"Hallo?". "Esmee", schluchzte ich ins Hörer. "Bella?", fragte sie in Panik. "Er ist we-eg", sagte ich unter Tränen. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mich verstehen konnte. "Edward ist weg!"

* * *

**Hoffe euch hat es gefallen :) Reviews wären nett :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	26. Bitte, geh nicht!

26. Kapitel: Bitte, geh nicht!  
(Aus Edwards Sicht)

Worüber machte sie sich nur so viele Sorgen? Bella wusste, dass ich für sie da war und dass ich sie liebte. Warum hatte sie dann solche Probleme damit, mir zu erzählen, was sie bedrückte?

"Edward", begann sie. "Ich bin schwanger".

Ich war wie erstarrt. Bella war WAS?! "Edward, es tut mir so leid. I-ich hab das nicht gewollt. Es ist einfach passiert. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen! E-es tut mir so leid" Mein Herz klopfte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Nein, nein, nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! "Es tut mir leid, Edward", sagte Bella erneut und wollte mich gerade umarmen, als ich aufstand und sie fast auf ihre Nase gefallen wäre. Ich kriegte keine Luft mehr! Die Wände der Wohnung drohten mich zu zerquetschen! "I-ich muss hier raus!", brachte ich mühsam heraus und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Mit 220 km/h fuhr ich auf dem Highway und hatte nicht die Absicht die Bremse zu betätigen. Alle vier Fenster waren runtergekurbelt, sodass die Luft mir ins Gesicht schlug. Die Straßenschilder rasten an mir vorbei während ich versuchte regelmäßig zu atmen. Alle vier Minuten rief Mom an, aber ich achtete nicht darauf.

Ich hatte es unbedingt nötig mit jemandem zu reden, also fuhr ich zum Büro meines Bruders. Eilig trat ich ins Gebäude und ging zu Emmetts Büro. Er war am telefonieren. Als er mich jedoch sah legte er auf und fragte panisch: "Edward, was ist los?" Ich konnte nicht antworten. Ich wollte...konnte aber nicht. "Sollen wir raus gehen?", fragte er und kam auf mich zu. Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten machte Emmett die Tür auf und wir gingen an die frische Luft. "Los erzähl", sagte Emmett und setzte sich auf eine Bank, während ich auf und ab ging. "Sie ist schwanger", sagte ich einfach. "Wer ist schwanger?", fragte Emmett. "Bella ist schwanger!". Emmetts Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Scheiße", murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Sie hat dich also betrogen?", wollte er wissen. "Wovon redest du eigentlich?", antwortete ich und sah ihn verständnislos an. "Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass Bella schwanger ist!". "Ja, aber das Kind ist von mir!", sagte ich etwas zu laut.

Emmett fing an zu grinsen und sagte: "Und wo liegt das Problem? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, euch beiden". "Das Problem liegt daran, dass ich Angst davor habe Vater zu werden. Emmett, als Nick auf die Welt kam habe ich die Angst in deinen Augen gesehen. Vater zu sein, bringt eine menge Verantwortung mit sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Erwachsen genug dafür bin. Ich wollte erst Kinder haben, wenn ich dreißig bin!" Emmett legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und antwortete: "Edward, wenn du dieses kleine Wesen in deinen Armen hältst, vergisst du alles um dich herum. Zu wissen, dass er ein Teil von dir ist, ist das schönste Gefühl auf dieser Welt. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie ein kleines Kind hinter dir her rennt und "Dad" zu dir sagt. Du wirst der größte Held für ihn sein." Und tatsächlich musste ich bei dem Gedanken lächeln. "Glaub mir Bruderherz. Vater zu sein ist toll", ergänzte er.

Ich war Emmett so dankbar für das Gespräch. Er half mir dabei, mich zu beruhigen und wieder klar zu denken. "Wo ist denn eigentlich Bella?", fragte er kurze Zeit später. "Sie ist Zuhause", antwortete ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. "Deine Frau hat dir gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist und du bist einfach abgehauen ?", fragte er ernst und ich nickte. "Gott, Edward wie kann man nur so blöd sein?", schrie er mich an. "Sie denkt jetzt vermutlich, dass du das Kind nicht willst verdammt!" Blitzartig sah ich ihn an. Er hatte Recht! "Ich bin so ein Idiot", sagte ich bevor ich zu meinem Wagen lief.

Schneller als vorhin raste ich den Weg zu unserer Wohnung. Im Treppenhaus stieg ich zwei Stufen auf einmal und erreichte unsere Wohnungstür. Ich klingelte und wartete darauf, dass Bella die Tür öffnete. Ich würde sie in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, wie sehr ich sie und unser Baby liebte. Doch überraschenderweise machte Mom die Tür auf. "Mom, was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich während ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. "Bella hat mich, nachdem du weg warst, angerufen. Sie hörte sich überhaupt nicht gut an, also bin ich hergefahren", erklärte sie. "Edward, warum bist du weggegangen? Weißt du, wie sehr du sie verletzt hast? Sie hatte so Angst davor, dir zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist!". "Mom, ich muss mit Bella reden und ihr sagen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe", sagte ich und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, als sie mich am Arm packte. "Charlie ist gerade bei ihr"

Chief Swan war in unserem Schlafzimmer? Na toll! Das wurde ja immer besser! Ich hatte Charlie versprochen, Bella niemals zu verletzen, sie aber einfach so sitzengelassen! Wie aufs Stichwort kam Charlie aus dem Schlafzimmer und stürmte auf mich zu. Er packte mich am Kragen und drückte mich gegen die Wand. "Charlie hör auf! Das bringt doch nix", schrie Esme und versuchte ihn von mir wegzubringen. "Ich wusste, dass du sie verlassen würdest!", schrie Charlie mich an. "Ich habe Bella nicht verlassen! Das würde ich nie tuen, denn ich liebe...". "Das hast du schon einmal gesagt Cullen!", unterbrach er mich. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie noch einmal verletzt!" Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bella aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen. Sie versuchte einen Koffer hochzuheben, der einfach viel zu schwer für sie war. "Dad, ich bin fertig", sagte sie und schaute auf, wobei sie mich bemerkte. "Okay. Lass uns gehen", sagte Charlie und ließ mich los.

Er wollte mir Bella wegnehmen? Nein, das würde ich nicht zulassen! "Nein, Bella bitte", flehte ich verzweifelt und packte sie am Arm, bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen konnte. Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir, wobei ihr eine Träne über die Wangen rollte. "Edward, das ist die beste Lösung", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, _wie _sehr ich Bella verletzt hatte. Ich hatte meinen Engel enttäuscht! "Bitte, geh nicht", flehte ich erneut, wobei auch meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Ein Leben ohne Bella, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

"Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, etwas zu tuen, was du nicht willst", brachte sie mühsam heraus. "Aber ich will es, Bella! Ich will _alles_! Ich möchte bei jedem Arzttermin, bei jedem Tritt und bei jeder schlaflosen Nacht bei dir sein. Ich möchte mir mit dir Namen aussuchen und Babykleidung kaufen gehen. Bitte Bella! Es war falsch von mir, einfach die Wohnung zu verlassen, aber das habe ich nicht getan, weil ich das Baby nicht will!" Bella sah mich mit ihren wunderschönen, schokoladenbraunen Augen an und lächelte ganz leicht.

"Bella, kommst du?", fragte Charlie von hinten. "Bella", hauchte ich ein letztes mal, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und ging.

"Edward, beruhige dich", versuchte mich Mom zu beruhigen, doch es half nicht. Wir saßen auf dem Sofa, wobei ich meine Beine eng auf meine Brust gezogen und die Arme darüber gelegt hatte. Mom streichelte mir sanft durchs Haar, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ich weinte. "Sie wird mir nie verzeihen", murmelte ich. Der Gedanke daran, dass ich Bella _und _das Baby nie wieder sehen würde, war furchtbar!

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ich schaute auf, legte meinen Kopf jedoch wieder zurück auf meine Arme. Es war wahrscheinlich der Hausmeister und ich hatte gerade wirklich wenig Lust auf ihn! Doch die Person ließ nicht locker und klingelte immer wieder! Genervt stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. "Bella?", sagte ich überrascht, als ich sah, wer vor mich stand.

"Edward", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme versagte. "Hast du das gerade eben ernst gemeint?", fragte sie. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Jedes einzelne Wort, Bella", antwortete ich. Und schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie brach in Tränen aus, wobei ich sagte : "Komm her", und sie fest in meine Arme schloss. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Esme sich herausschlich und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war klar, dass sie uns etwas Privatsphäre gönnen wollte. "Lass mich nicht los", schluchzte Bella an meiner Brust, wobei ich ihren himmlischen Duft einatmete. "Niemals Bella", antwortete ich und drückte sie enger an mich.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, hob ich ihren Kinn an, um ihre Lippen zu erreichen. Ich küsste sie, als wäre mein Leben davon abhängig, während sie sich an meine Haare krallte. "Ich liebe dich so sehr!", flüsterte ich bevor ich sanft ihre Wange küsste. "Euch beide, meine ich", korrigierte ich mich und lächelte.

"Ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen", sagte ich. "Nie wieder!"

* * *

**Hoffe euch hat es wieder gefallen:) Review wären nett :) Fortsetzung folgt...  
**

**(Ich habe diesen Kapitel aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben, damit ihr einen kleinen Einblick in seine Gedankenken habt :))**


	27. Ich freu mich drauf

27. Kapitel: Ich freu mich drauf

"Keine Sorge Bella", begann Charlie, während er den Motor seines Streifenwagens startete. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern". Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, während mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange rollte. "Gleich morgen früh werden wir die Sache in Ordnung bringen", sagte Charlie und tätschelte meine Hand. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Bella, du bist noch nicht reif genug um Mutter zu werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du eine tolle wirst. Aber nicht jetzt!" Was wollte er denn von mir? "Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du es mit Edward nicht überstürzen sollst. Ich wusste, dass er kein guter Ehemann sein würde". "Dad", warnte ich ihn. Edward war ein toller Ehemann! Das wir jetzt getrennte Wege gingen, war allein _meine _Schuld. "Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht Bella". Charlie redete noch weiter, aber ich hörte ihm nicht zu. Meine Gedanken waren bei Edward. Vermisste er mich genau so, wie ich ihn vermisste?

"Es wird überhaupt nicht weh tuen Bella", hörte ich Charlie plötzlich sagen. "Was wird nicht weh tuen?" Nervös umklammerte Charlie das Lenkrad, als er antwortete: "Die Abtreibung" DIE WAS? Charlie wollte, dass ich mein Kind tötete? Wie konnte er sowas von mir verlangen? "Dad, ich werde mein Kind nicht umbringen!", sagte ich etwas zu laut. "Edward würde kein guter Vater sein Bella. Willst du, dass dein Kind ohne Vater aufwächst?" Schockiert starrte ich ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht ob du es vergessen hast, aber ich bin auch ohne Vater aufgewachsen", erinnerte ich ihn. "Es ist nicht das gleiche Bella! Deine Mutter war es, die dich von mir entfernt hat. Sie ist einfach abgehauen! Meinst du ich habe es gewollt, deine ersten Lebensjahre zu verpassen?"

Mom hatte Charlie verlassen. Das war der Grund, warum ich ohne meinen Vater aufgewachsen war. Und was tat _ich _gerade? Ich entfernte mein Baby von seinem Vater!

_(Flashback)_

_"Ich will es, Bella! Ich will __alles_! Ich möchte bei jedem Arzttermin, bei jedem Tritt und bei jeder schlaflosen Nacht bei dir sein. Ich möchte mir mit dir Namen aussuchen und Babykleidung kaufen gehen. Bitte Bella! Es war falsch von mir, einfach die Wohnung zu verlassen, aber das habe ich nicht getan, weil ich das Baby nicht will!"

_(Ende Flashback)_

Was wenn er es ernst meinte? Was wenn Edward unser Baby wirklich wollte? Automatisch wanderten meine Hände zu meinem flachen Bauch. "Dad, ich will zurück", flüsterte ich. "Was?". "Ich will zurück zu Edward!", wiederholte ich. "Bella denk noch einmal darüber nach. Er will weder dich noch dein Kind!" Langsam wurde ich wütend. Es war _mein _Leben nicht Charlies! "Charlie, wenn du mich jetzt nicht zum Vater meines Kindes fährst, werde ich dir das nie verzeihen!"

Charlie parkte vor dem Apartment, während ich die Tür öffnete und los rannte. Mit dem Aufzug stieg ich ins fünfte Stockwerk und klopfte an unserer Tür. Zuerst machte keiner auf, doch ich blieb hartnäckig. Dann öffnete Edward die Tür.

"Bella?", fragte er überrascht. Seine Augen waren rot und Tränen glitzerten an seiner Wange. Hatte er wegen _mir _geweint?

"Edward", sagte ich, wobei meine Stimme versagte. "Hast du das gerade eben ernst gemeint?", fragte ich.

"Jedes einzelne Wort, Bella", antwortete er. Und schließlich konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich brach in Tränen aus, wobei er sagte : "Komm her", und mich fest in seine starken Arme schloss. "Lass mich nicht los", schluchzte ich an seiner Brust. "Niemals Bella", antwortete er und drückte mich enger an sich.

Als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, hob er meinen Kinn an, um meine Lippen zu erreichen. Er küsste mich, wobei ich mich fest an seine Haare krallte. In diesem Moment war mir alles egal. Das einzige was zählte war, dass ich in Edwards Armen war. "Ich liebe dich so sehr!", flüsterte er bevor er sanft meine Wange küsste. "Euch beide, meine ich", korrigierte er sich und lächelte. "Ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen", sagte er. "Nie wieder!"

Als Antwort darauf stellte ich mich auf meine Fingerspitzen und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Der Kuss wurde mit jeder Sekunde leidenschaftlicher und das war genau _das, _was ich wollte. Sanft drückte mich Edward gegen die Wand, während er mir mein T-Shirt auszog. Er platzierte kleine Küsse auf meinen Nacken, während ich ihn von seinem Hemd erlöste. Aber dann fiel mir etwas ein und ich erstarrte. "Alles okay?", fragte Edward, als er bemerkte wie angespannt ich war. "Schadet es dem Baby, wenn wir... du weißt schon... sex haben?", fragte ich unsicher. Edward lachte und flüsterte: "Nein", bevor er mein Dekolleté küsste. Ich entspannte mich wieder, als Edward mich hoch hob und mich zu unserem Schlafzimmer trug.

Ich lag auf Edwards nackter Brust, während er mich mit seinen starken Armen umschlungen hielt. "Ich liebe dich Bella", sagte Edward in die Stille und ich lächelte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du je daran gezweifelt hast". Seine leuchtend grünen Augen sahen mich an, als ich antwortete: "Das habe ich nicht. Ich hatte nur Angst davor, dass du unser Baby nicht wollen würdest". Edward schien verwirrt. "Bella warum sollte ich unser Baby nicht wollen? Wie könnte ich etwas nicht lieben, dass ein Teil von dir ist?". "Warum bist du dann weggegangen?", fragte ich. "Weil ich Angst hatte. Ich habe Angst davor, Vater zu werden aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das Baby nicht will. Ich möchte unserem Kind etwas bieten können. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich erst ab dreißig Kinder haben wollte. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich bis dahin etwas erreicht haben würde. Aber jetzt ist die Situation anders. Wir sind verheiratet und ich habe einen Job, mitdem ich gut verdiene."

Ich lächelte als ich sagte: "Ich habe auch Angst, falls es dich tröstet" Es funktionierte. Er lachte! "Du wirst ein toller Daddy sein", fuhr ich fort. Lächelnd näherte er sich mir und legte seine Lippen auf meine. "Ich freu mich drauf", hauchte er.

Eng an meinen Engel gekuschelt schlief ich ein. Seine starken Arme umarmten mich von hinten, während er sanft durch meine Haare strich. "Ich liebe dich", war das einzige, was ich hörte, bevor ich einschlief.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! :) Und danke für die Reviews! Ich freue mich sooooooooooo über Reviews! :D**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	28. Hormone

28. Kapitel: Hormone

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und bemerkte, dass Edward immer noch neben mir schlief. _Vielleicht, hat er heute frei_, dachte ich. Ohne ihn zu aufzuwecken stand ich auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche zog ich mich an und band meine Haare zu einem ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz.

Leise legte ich mich wieder aufs Bett und kuschelte mich eng an Edward. Seine Nähe zu spüren war wie ein Paradies für mich. Die Sonne strahlte auf seine muskulöse Brust, während ich aufstand und in die Küche ging.

Der Kühlschrank war zum Teil leer. Also beschloss ich einfach zwei Spiegeleier für uns zu kochen. Ich holte die Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und wollte sie gerade in die Pfanne geben, als mich zwei starke Arme von hinten umarmten.

Zuerst zuckte ich zusammen, entspanntet mich jedoch wieder. "Du weißt schon, dass man schwangere Frauen nicht erschrecken sollte", lächelte ich. Edward erwiderte mein Lächeln und platzierte kleine Küsse auf meiner Schulter. Für einige Minuten verharrten wir in der Position und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

"Versprichst du mir nicht wegzulaufen, wenn ich dich loslasse?", flüsterte Edward kurze Zeit später. Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen, sodass ich in sein Augen sehen konnte. "Ich verspreche es", antwortete ich bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen.

Abrupt unterbrach ich den Kuss, als ich merkte wie sich alles anfing zu drehen. "Bella?", fragte Edward besorgt und befestigte seinen Griff an meiner Taille. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand die Übelkeit wieder und ich entspannte mich. "Schwangerschaftsübelkeit", erinnerte ich ihn. Edward lockerte seine Haltung und küsste meine Wange. "Was gibt's zu essen?", fragte er dann lächelnd.

"Musst du heute nicht arbeiten?", fragte ich, während ich das Geschirr abtrocknete. "Schon, aber erst später", antwortete Edward aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Hast du heute Nachtschicht?" Er kam ins Wohnzimmer, wobei ich bemerkte, dass er sich eine Jeans und ein blaues Hemd angezogen hatte. "Nein, nur eine OP um 13 Uhr. Danach komme ich nach Hause", lächelte er.

Als ich fertig war und meine Hände abtrocknete, klingelte das Telefon. Da Edward im Bad war hob ich den Hörer ab. "Hallo?". "Hey Schätzchen. Wie geht es dir?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen. "Hallo Mom", antwortete ich fröhlich. Es war sechs Wochen her, seitdem ich das letzte mal ihre Stimme gehört hatte. "Mir geht's gut. Und dir?". "Ja gut aber wir reden jetzt über dich. Wie läuft das Eheleben so? Wie geht es meinem Schwiegersohn? Habt ihr euch in eurer Wohnung eingelebt? Los Bella, erzähl schon!" Ich musste lächeln, als ich die verrückte Neugier meiner Mutter hörte.

"Edward geht es ziemlich gut", antwortete ich, als ich sah wie mein Mann ins Wohnzimmer kam um seine Mappen einzusammeln, die er für die Arbeit brauchte. "Ist er bei dir?", hörte ich sie fragen. "Ja, warte ich mache Lautsprecher an".

Edward kam grinsend in die Küche und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, wobei er mich zwischen seine Beine zog und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Nachdem ich den Lautsprecherknopf gedrückt hatte, hielt ich das Telefon zwischen uns. "Hallo Renee", sagte Edward freundlich. "Hey Edward. Wie läuft es auf der Arbeit?". "Ziemlich gut, danke. Hat dir Bella schon das neuste erzählt?", fragte Edward plötzlich.

"Nein, sie hat mir rein gar nichts erzählt!" Schockiert sah ich Edward an und flüsterte: "Was hast du vor?" Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, als er antwortete: "Ich finde sie hat das Recht zu wissen, dass sie Oma wird". Bei dem Gedanken an Rene und "Oma", musste ich ebenfalls grinsen.

"Bella? Ich platze gleich vor Neugier", hörten wir Renee sagen. "Mom vor ein Paar Tagen haben wir erfahren, dass wir ein Baby bekommen."

Ein lautes kreischen ertönte vom anderen Hörer und ich mussten lachen. "Oh mein Gott! Mein Baby bekommt ein Baby! Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!", trällerte Mom. "Danke, Renee", antwortete Edward und küsste meine Wange, bevor er aufstand. "Ich komme gegen 17 Uhr nach Hause", flüsterte er und ging.

Mein Telefonat mit Mom dauerte weitere Minuten und als ich auflegen wollte, fiel mir etwas ein. "Mom, kannst du mir erklären, wie man Lasagne zubereitet?", "Klar aber wofür brauchst du das?". "Lasagne ist Edwards Lieblingsgericht und ich möchte ihn gerne überraschen". Sofort fing Mom an zu erklären, wie ich die Tomatensoße vorbereiten sollte.

"Ich gebs auf", sagte ich genervt und schaltete den Herd aus. Die Tomatensoße war flüssig wie eine Suppe, der Teig war noch nicht aufgetaut und das Hackfleisch im Kühlschrank war verdorben! Nur ein einziges Mal, wollte ich Edward überraschen und alles lief schief!

"Bella", hörte ich Edward vom Eingang rufen. Na toll! "Ich bin hier", antwortete ich traurig. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er in die Küche und als er mich auf dem Fußboden entdeckte fing er an zu Lachen. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht zu versuchen, sein Lieblingsgericht zu kochen und er lachte mich aus? "Sehr witzig", sagte ich genervt und stand auf. Ich wollte gerade weggehen, als Edward mich am Arm packte und mich in seine Arme schloss. "Sie nicht sauer. Du sahst so süß aus", lächelte er.

"Ich hab den ganzen Tag für dich gekocht und du lachst mich aus!". "Okay ich hör jetzt auf", sagte er und versuchte nicht mehr zu lachen. Aber diesmal fing _ich _an zu lachen und sagte: "Hör auf". "Aber versetz dich mal in meine Lage. Du kommst von der Arbeit nach Hause und siehst wie deine Frau schmollend auf dem Küchenboden sitzt", sagte er und fing wieder an zu lachen. Ich musste tatsächlich zugeben, dass es witzig war.

"Wie kann ich lachen und gleichzeitig sauer auf dich sein?", fragte ich kurze Zeit später. "Das sind die Hormone, Baby", antwortete Edward, während er mir dabei half meine Jacke anzuziehen. Esme hatte uns angerufen und uns zum Essen eingeladen. Sofort hatten wir zugesagt!

"Dann werden das die schlimmsten neun Monate deines Lebens", scherzte ich während wir zu unserem Auto gingen. "Das ist nur ein kleiner Preis, den ich bezahlen muss, für das schöne Geschenk, dass du mir machst", antwortete Edward und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

* * *

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Ich habe mich rrriiiiieeesssiiiiggg über eure Reviews gefreut! :* Bitte schreibt wieder Reviews :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	29. Unser Baby

29. Kapitel: Unser Baby

(4 Wochen später)

Behutsam schnitt ich die Gurken für das Salat, während Esme die Nudeln aus dem Backofen holte. Rosalie verrührte gemeinsam mit Nick die Suppe, was unglaublich süß aussah. "Bella du solltest dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen. Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Wir machen das schon", lächelte Esme. Ich fühlte mich in der tat etwas mulmig, also lächelte ich kurz und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

"Hey Bella", grüßte mich Alice, als ich mich neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen ließ. "Weißt du , ich hab mir ein Paar Magazine bestellt und ich würde sie dir gerne zeigen", fuhr sie fort. Sofort schlug sie hunderte von Magazinen auf und zeigte mir verschiedene Umstandsmoden. "Alice, ich denke es ist noch etwas zu früh für dafür". Mein Bauch hatte schon eine kleine Wölbung bekommen und meine Hosen hatten angefangen zu zwicken. Doch Schwangerschaftskleidung wollte ich noch lange nicht tragen. "Ja aber wir können sie uns doch trotzdem ansehen". Ich konnte einfach nicht "Nein" zu Alice sagen. Ein Glück, dass Edward es konnte.

"Alice, hör auf meine Frau zu nerven", sagte er, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. "Okay Abendessen ist fertig", hörten wir Esme aus der Küche rufen. Edward nahm meine Hand in seine und lächelte, während wir Richtung Esszimmer gingen.

"Ihr habt doch morgen einen Ultraschalltermin oder?", fragte Rose, während sie mir das Wasser überreichte. "Ja", lächelte ich. "Was ist ein Ulataschal Mommy?", fragte Nick mit seiner lieblichen Stimme. "Edward und Bella werden morgen zum Arzt fahren. Dort wird der Doktor ein Ultraschallbild vom Baby machen und sagen, ob alles okay ist", erklärte ihm Rose. "Aber Mommy wie kommt das Baby überhaupt in Bellas Bauch?" Als Nick das fragte erstarrten Rosalie und Emmett, während wir in Gelächter ausbrachen. "Tja Leute. Wie kommt denn das Baby in Bellas Bauch?", fragte Edward lachend. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich für all die Jahre, indem Emmett ihn geärgert hatte, rechen wollte. "Weißt du Nick, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben entsteht ein Baby. Und es bleibt solange im Bauch der Mutter, bis es groß genug ist, um auf die Welt zu kommen", erklärte Rose. Nick schien verwirrt, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern und aß sein Essen weiter.

"Nach dem Termin ruft ihr uns doch an oder?", fragte Esme, während ich mir meine Jacke anzog. "Natürlich Esme", lächelte ich, bevor ich sie in meine Arme schloss. Danach stieg ich ins Wagen, indem Edward schon auf mich wartete und wir fuhren los.

"Zu welchem Arzt fahren wir morgen überhaupt?", fragte ich Edward, während ich mir meine Pyjamas anzog. "Sie heißt Susan Cliff und ist einer der besten Frauenärzte in New York. Wir haben Glück, dass sie im gleichen Krankenhaus arbeitet wie ich und eine Freundin meines Vaters war". Er gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. "Wirst du morgen mitkommen?" Edward hatte in letzter Zeit so viel zutun, dass er schon fast jeden Tag erst um Mitternacht nach Hause kam. Ich freute mich für ihn, dass er so jung so erfolgreich geworden war. Doch manchmal fehlte er mir schon ein wenig. "Natürlich Bella. Ich möchte doch auch wissen, wie es unserem Baby geht." Während er das sagte, umarmte er mich von hinten, wobei er seine Hände auf meinem Bauch ruhen ließ. "Meinst du es wird alles gut gehen?", fragte ich unsicher und drehte mich, sodass ich mich an seine Brust kuscheln konnte. "Ich hoffe es Baby", hörte ich ihn flüstern bevor er sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub.

Am Nächsten morgen wachte ich auf und sah, dass es inzwischen schon zehn Uhr war! "Mist", sagte ich, bevor ich mich aus dem Bett schmiss und sofort ins Badezimmer ging. Schnell kämmte ich meine Haare und zog mir meine Kleider an. Ohne zu Frühstücken lief ich aus der Wohnung und stieg in den Wagen. Der Termin war um halb elf und die Uhr auf dem Armaturenbrett zeigte schon 10:24 h.

Ich parkte meinen Wagen vor dem Krankenhaus und stieg aus. Das Gebäude war riesig und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich Edward finden sollte. In der Ecke entdeckte ich eine Pinnwand, wodrauf verschiedene Abteilungen markiert waren. Als ich gerade versuchte den Weg zur Allgemein Chirurgie zu finden hörte ich jemanden fragen: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen Miss?". "Ja ich suche...", sagte ich während ich mich umdrehte. Als ich sah, wer vor mir stand konnte ich nicht anders als zu lächeln. "Was genau suchen Sie denn?", fragte Edward mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln. Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihn noch nie im weißen Kittel gesehen hatte, was ihm unglaublich gut stand. "Ich habe ihn schon gefunden", sagte ich bevor ich meine Arme um seinen Hals legte. Edward küsste meine Wange, bevor er meine Hand in seine nahm und wir zu unserem Termin gingen.

Wir saßen im Wartezimmer, während ich mir die anderen Patientin ansah. Eine der Frauen hatten einen ziemlich dicken Bauch und strich behutsam darüber. Sie schien genervt, während ihr Mann ununterbrochen redete. Ein anderes Mädchen, dass wahrscheinlich jünger war als ich, saß ungemütlich auf einem Stuhl und rutschte ungeduldig hin und her. Edward war meine Nervosität aufgefallen. Deswegen nahm er meine Hände in seine und lächelte. "Mrs. Cullen", hörten wir die Dame am Empfang rufen und verließen das Wartezimmer. "Dr. Cliff wartet auf sie".

"Es freut mich sehr, die neue Mrs. Cullen kennenzulernen", lächelte die Ärztin und überreichte mir ihre Hand. Sie war wahrscheinlich Mitte vierzig und machte einen ziemlich netten Eindruck. "Es freut mich auch, sie kennenzulernen Dr. Cliff", antwortete ich höflich. "Ah wir brauchen doch gar nicht so förmlich zu sein. Nenn mich einfach Susan, Liebes".

Ich legte mich auf die Liege und krempelte meinen T-Shirt bis zu meiner Brust, als Susan fragte: "Du bist also in der zehnten Woche, Bella?". "Ja", antwortete ich nervös. "Okay dann lass uns mal sehen, wie es dem Baby da drin geht. Achtung, das könnte sich etwas kalt anfühlen", sagte sie bevor sie mir eine blaue Creme auf den Bauch schmierte. Edward setzte sich währenddessen auf einen Hocker, der sich neben der Liege befand und küsste meinen Handrücken. Susan verteilte mit einem Gerät die Creme auf meinem Bauch und verharrte danach an meinem Unterleib. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein winziger Körper und ein kleines pochen ertönte aus der Maschine. "Die Herzschläge sind ziemlich stark", bemerkte Susan lächelnd. "Ist das unser Baby?", fragte ich Edward und merkte, wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Das ist unser Baby", antwortete er lächelnd. Seine Augen glitzerte vor Freude. Jedoch konnte ich auch ein klein wenig Angst in ihnen erkennen.

"Für die zehnte Woche scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Wollt ihr zwei ein Bild?", fragte Susan. Ich schaute zu Edward und sah, dass er mich anlächelte. "Ja", antwortete er ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Ich richtete mich auf und zog das T-Shirt wieder über meinen Bauch als Susan sagte: "Ein weiterer Termin, wäre dann in acht Wochen. Bis dahin noch alles gute".

Hand in Hand gingen wir durch die Flure des Krankenhauses, während ich mir das Bild unseres Kindes ansah. "Bella?", fragte Edward plötzlich besorgt. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Hey Baby", sagte Edward und schloss mich in seine Arme. "Alles okay?" Ich nickte an seine Brust, während er meine Stirn küsste. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich gerade bin", flüsterte er lächelnd.

"Geht's wieder?". "Ja, das waren wieder die Hormone", antwortete ich. "Ich denke das war einfach nur Freude", lächelte Edward und küsste meine Wange. "Wir sehen uns Zuhause", hauchte er. "Kommst du nicht mit?". "Baby, ich habe noch zwei Patientin aber danach komme ich sofort nach Hause. Ich will gerade nichts mehr als bei dir zu sein!". "Okay", sagte ich und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor ich zu meinem Wagen ging.

Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz, wobei mir das Ultraschallbild wieder ins Auge stach. Lächelnd zündete ich den Motor und fuhr los. Es gab eine Person, die ich jetzt unbedingt besuchen musste!

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über Reviews! :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	30. Gummibär

30. Kapitel: Gummibär  
(Aus Edwards Sicht)

"Die Tabletten bitte dreimal am Tag nehmen und lassen Sie sich bitte am Empfang noch einen neuen Termin für nächste Woche geben", lächelte ich. "Ich schreibe Ihnen noch einen Artest für die Arbeit. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mit dem Knie irgendwelche schweren Kisten hochheben können". Bertha, meine Empfangsdame schrieb der Patientin einen Artest und ich unterschrieb sie. Danach verabschiedete ich mich von der letzten Patienten des Tages.

Nachdem ich meinen Kittel gegen meine Jacke getauscht hatte verließ ich das Krankenhaus und stieg in den Wagen. Ich fuhr so schnell ich konnte, da ich schon den ganzen Tag lang an Bella gedacht und bei ihr sein wollte. Meine Bella. Und schon bald würde es _zwei _Personen geben, zu denen ich nach Hause eilen würden.

An der Wohnungstür angekommen schloss ich sie auf und trat hinein. Es war still. Langsam ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte dort meine Frau. Sie lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Sofa und schlief. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und bedeckten ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Ich hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich sie in meine Arme nahm und sie in unser Schlafzimmer trug. Sanft legte ich sie aufs Bett und legte die Decke über ihren Körper. Erst dann bemerkte ich die Tränen an ihren Wagen. Hatte sie wieder geweint?

Sanft wusch ich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, als sie schläfrig ihre wunderschönen Augen öffnete. "Edward", murmelte sie. "Hey Baby". Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante, während sie sich in meine Richtung drehte. "Hast du geweint Bella?", fragte ich, während ich durch ihre seidigen Haare strich. "Ja". "Ich schätze diesmal nicht vor Freude?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, während ihr erneut eine Träne über die Wange rollte. "Ich war bei Charlie". Hatte Charlie sie zum weinen gebracht? "Ich wollte ihm das Ultraschallbild zeigen, weil ich dachte, dass er sein Enkelkind sehen wollen würde. Aber er hat mich nur angeschrien und gesagt, dass ich das Kind schon längst hätte abtreiben sollen. Er hat sich das Bild nicht einmal angeschaut. Minutenlang hat er davon geredet, dass du mich und das Baby verlassen würdest. Du und ich, wir würden keine guten Eltern werden und ihm tue das arme Kind leid." In diesem Moment war es mir egal, dass Charlie Bellas Vater war. Er hatte kein Recht so mit ihr zu reden!

Bella hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen, also schloss ich sie in meine Arme, während sie an meiner Brust schluchzte. "Bella du weißt, dass das alles nicht stimmt. Okay ich gebe zu, dass wir ziemlich unerfahren sind. Aber das sind doch alle werdenden Eltern! Deshalb gibt's Schwangerschaftskurse. Außerdem könnte ich euch niemals verlassen Bella! Dafür liebe ich euch beide zu sehr". "Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. "Ich zweifle nicht an dir. Es ist nur verletzend zu wissen, dass mein Vater sich kein bisschen für mich freut. Ich meine... er wird Opa...so verhält er sich aber nicht!" Wie sollte ich Charlie verteidigen, wenn ich der gleichen Meinung war wie Bella? "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich noch an seine Rolle gewöhnen wird Bella. Wenn das Baby erstmal da ist wird er sich für das verletzende Gespräch mit dir entschuldigen. Da bin ich mir sicher", lächelte ich und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an mich, während sie fragte: "Wirklich?" In vielerlei Hinsicht war Bella wie ein Kind. Und das war genau das, was ich so sehr an ihr liebte. Ihre Reinheit... "Ja wirklich. Und jetzt will ich dich wieder lächeln sehen!"

"Hallo?", fragte ich, als ich ans Telefon ging. "Edward? Was machst du denn schon Zuhause?", fragte mich meine Mom. "Ich habe mir den Rest des Tages freigenommen". "Achso. Kommt ihr beiden zum Abendessen? Wir wollen unbedingt wissen, was der Arzt gesagt hat!" Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bella und sah, dass sie das Ultraschallbild an ihren Schminkspiegel befestigte und mich dann anlächelte. "Ja, wir kommen vorbei Mom".

"Bella ich möchte, dass du eins weißt. Es ist total egal was andere sagen. Ob es dein Vater ist oder meine Mutter. Solange wir beide glücklich sind, ist alles andere egal", lächelte ich und küsste ihren Handrücken, während ich mit der linken Hand den Wagen steuerte. "Nur du, ich und unser Baby stimmt's?", fragte sie und lächelte ebenfalls. "Genau Baby".

"Zeig her, zeig her, zeig her!", sang Alice, während sie auf und ab hüpfte. "Alice, jetzt lass die beiden doch erstmal hereinkommen", warnte Mom. Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen, lief Nick sofort auf mich zu und umarmte meine Beine. "Hey Nick", sagte ich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Danach flitzte er zu Bella und umarmte auch ihre Beine. "Wie geht's dem Baby Bella?", fragte er. Bella lächelte glücklich, bevor sie das zweite Ultraschallbild aus ihrer Tasche herausholte.

"Oh mein Gott, wie süß!", kreischte Alice, als sie das Bild aus Bellas Hand riss. Ich setzte mich währenddessen an Bellas Seite und sie kuschelte sich an meine Brust. "Guck dir mal die kleinen Ärmchen an", hörte ich Rosalie flüstern, als sie sich neben Emmett setzte. "Ich finde das Baby sieht aus wie ein kleiner Gummibär", lachte Emmett. Mom lächelte während sie sagte: "Wirklich süß". "Lass mich es auch mal sehen", rief Nick während sie auf dem Boden auf und ab hüpfte.

Wir saßen inzwischen am Esstisch, als Mom sagte: "Wir haben beschlossen im Juni zu unserem Sommerhaus zu fahren. Wollt ihr beiden mitkommen?". "Ich weiß nicht. Sommerferien für Ärzte beginnen erst Ende April." Doch dann sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Bellas lächeln langsam verschwand. Anscheinend wollte sie hinfahren, konnte jedoch nichts sagen, weil sie wusste, dass ich arbeiten musste. "Aber ich denke da lässt sich was machen", ergänzte ich und stiehl Bella einen Kuss.

"Ihr meint Esmes Insel?", fragte meine Frau kurze Zeit später. "Nein Liebes. Wir haben noch ein anderes Sommerhaus in der nähe von New York. Es liegt direkt am Strand und man könnte sagen, dass Edward und Emmett dort aufgewachsen sind.", antwortete Mom. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen und mir gefiel die Idee, Bella zu zeigen, wo ich meine Ferien verbracht hatte, bevor ich sie kennengelernt hatte. _Jetzt_ würde ich mich keine einzige Sekunde von ihr trennen wollen!

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über Reviews :) Danke an vivi für ihre Reviews..ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich mich das macht :) Außerdem bin ich offen für Vorschlage, wie die Geschichte weitergehen könnte :) Und guckt auf meine Seite um genauere Vorstellungen vom Sommerhaus zu bekommen :)**


	31. Junge oder Mädchen?

31. Kapitel: Junge oder Mädchen?

(8 Wochen später)

"Ich bin fix und fertig", stöhnte ich und ließ mich dabei aufs Bett fallen. Den _ganzen _Tag lang hatte Alice uns von einem Laden zur anderen geschleppt und mich Schwangerschaftskleidung anprobieren lassen. "Ich spüre meine Füße nicht mehr", hörte ich Edward vom Badezimmer schmollen. Ich lächelte, bei dem Gedanken an heute Nachmittag. "Warum beklagst _du _dich denn? _Ich _war doch diejenige, die sich andauernd an- und ausziehen musste", sagte ich. Mit langsamen Schritten kam Edward wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ich musste umso mehr lachen, als ich sein Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Ich werde jetzt nicht ausrasten", sagte er, während er selbst versuchte nicht zu lachen. "Hör auf zu lachen Bella! Ich meins ernst", fuhr er fort. Mein Bauch hatte schon angefangen wehzutun, als ich antwortete: "Du lachst doch auch". "Ich lache weil ich sauer bin. Du hast Glück, dass ich dich so sehr liebe sonst wäre ich noch heute Nacht abgehauen". Plötzlich verschwand mein Lächeln. "Du willst mich verlassen?", fragte ich und merkte wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Als Edward das sah, verschwand auch sein Lächeln. "Gott Bella nein! Niemals Baby", flüsterte er und nahm mich in seine Arme. "Tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du empfindlich auf das Thema reagierst". Warum war ich nur so? Warum konnte ich in der einen Minute lachen und in der nächsten weinen? "Tut mir leid, dass ich so emotional bin. Ich geh mir manchmal selbst auf die nerven". Edward küsste meine Stirn bevor er sagte: "Ich habe es dir schonmal gesagt. Das ist nur ein kleiner Preis, den ich bezahlen muss für das schöne Geschenk, dass du mir machst".

_(Flashback)_

_"Alice, das ist viel zu eng!", rief ich aus der Umkleide. Entweder war ich zu fett oder fast alle Läden in der Stadt hatten ihre Maße verkleinert! "Bella, das ist Größe 40. Du hast doch immer 36 getragen". Hoffnungslos setzte ich mich auf den Hocker in der Umkleide und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Schon fünfzehn Hosen hatte ich anprobiert und kein einziger hatte gepasst. Nicht ein einziger! "Bella Schatz, komm doch erstmal heraus. Dann können wir sehen, was genau nicht passt", hörte ich Edward von draußen sagen. "Nein", antwortete ich und fing an zu weinen. Ich wollte nicht fett sein! Dann hörte ich, wie der Vorhang aufgerissen wurde und jemand hineintrat. "Shh Bella", flüsterte Edward und strich sanft durch meine Haare. "Edward, I-ich bin fett", schluchzte ich und sah dabei in seine besorgten Augen. "Bella du bist nicht fett sondern schwanger. Der einzige Grund, warum dir diese Kleider nicht passen ist, weil sie nicht für schwangere geeignet sind. Du bist jetzt im vierten Monat und das Baby wächst in dir. Vielleicht solltest du Hosen aus der Schwangerenabteilung probieren". "Aber die sind so groß". "Es gibt dort bestimmt auch etwas in deiner Größe Baby. Los lass uns nachsehen!" Nachdem ich meine eigenen Kleider wieder angezogen hatte gelangen wir mit einer Rolltreppe in die nächste Etage und gingen dort zu den Schwangerschaftskleidern. Die Hosen sahen ungewohnt aus. "Okay, ich glaube die hier könnte dir passen", sagte Edward und deutete dabei auf eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Ich probierte sie an und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Sie passte! Danach hatte Alice immer neue Kleider in die Umkleide gebracht und mich gezwungen jedes einzelne Stück zu probieren. Wie viel unsere Einkäufe gekostet hatten, wollte ich gar nicht wissen!_

_(Ende Flashback)_

"Vergiss bitte nicht, dass wir morgen einen Termin bei Susan haben", sagte ich, während ich die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn hochzog. "Welche Susan?". Ich verdrehte meine Augen und antwortete: "Die Frauenärztin Edward". "Achso ja genau! Morgen werden wir erfahren, ob wir eine Tochter oder einen Sohn bekommen." Und schon wieder erschien ein kleiner Junge mit Edwards Augen und seinen Haaren vor meinen Augen. "Was wünschst du dir?", fragte ich ihn, während er sich neben mich aufs Bett legte und ich mich eng an ihn kuschelte. "Wie meinst du das?". "Wünscht du dir ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen?" Edward überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Ich wünsch mir einfach, dass es gesund ist". Ich lächelte während ich ihm von dem kleinen Jungen erzählte, den ich mir vorgestellt hatte. "Du willst also einen Sohn?", fragte er daraufhin. "Nicht unbedingt aber so stelle ich es mir halt vor. Ein kleiner Junge mit deinen Augen und deinen Haaren. Das wäre perfekt!". "Weißt du was wirklich perfekt wäre?", fragte er während er eines meiner Strähnen in die Hand nahm und sie hinter mein Ohr steckte. "Ein kleines Mädchen mit den wunderschönen Augen ihrer Mutter." Ich lächelte während Edward sich mir langsam näherte und seine Lippen auf meine legte.

Am nächsten morgen wurde ich durch die sanften Küsse meines Mannes geweckt. Als ich schläfrig meine Augen öffnete sah ich in seine leuchtend grünen Augen. "Hey Baby", flüsterte er und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Du bist schon angezogen?", fragte ich, als mir auffiel, dass er sich fertig gemacht hatte. "Ja, weil wir langsam losfahren sollten Schlafmütze".

Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte verließen wir die Wohnung und fuhren los.

"Guten Tag. Wir haben heute einen Termin bei Dr. Cliff. Der Name ist Cullen", erklärte Edward der Frau am Empfang, während sie in ihrem Heft herumblätterte. "Dr. Cliff wartet auf sie", lächelte sie daraufhin.

Nachdem Susan uns begrüßt und meinen Bauch abgetastet hatte legte ich mich wie beim letzten mal auf die Liege. "Okay dann lass uns mal anfangen", sagte Susan und verteilte die blaue Creme an meinem Unterleib. "Seht ihr die kleinen Füsschen? Und dort sind die Hände...hier ist der Kopf", erklärte sie, während sie auf das Bildschirm deutete. Mein Baby auf diesem kleinen Bildschirm zu sehen füllte mein Herz mit wärme. Zu wissen, dass ein kleines Wesen in mir drin war und dass dieser Wesen aus meiner Liebe zu Edward entstanden war, fühlte sich so schön an! "Wollt ihr das Geschlecht wissen?", fragte sie und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. "Ja", antwortete wir wie im Canon. Susan lächelte bevor sie das Gerät an meinem Bauch nach rechts führte. "Ein Mädchen".

"Ein Mädchen", flüsterte Edward lächelnd bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ein kleines Mädchen...Wir würden eine Tochter bekommen!

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! :) Ich freue mich über Reviews! :) Und bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt Namensvorschläge für das Baby! UNBEDINGT! :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	32. Das Haus am Strand

32. Kapitel: Das Haus am Strand

"Bella, wir sind da Baby", hörte ich Edward flüstern, während ich mühsam meine Augen öffnete. Er hatte unser Auto vor einem riesen großen Haus geparkt, was sich direkt am Strand befand. Ich öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus. Der Vollmond warf sein Licht auf das Meer, während die Sterne glasklar am Horizont glitzerten. "Hey ihr beiden", hörte ich jemanden flüstern und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Esme, meine Schwiegermutter lächelte herzlich bevor sie uns in ihre Arme schloss. "Ich habe euch Edwards altes Zimmer vorbereitet", sagte sie, während sie uns half unser Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen. In letzter Zeit hatte Edward so überfürsorglich wie er war, mir nicht einmal erlaubt _irgendetwas_ zu tragen.

Das Innere des Hauses war mit Bambusmöbeln stylisch gestaltet worden. Genau wie auf Esmes Insel. "Mom, in meinem Zimmer ist kein Doppelbett", bemerkte Edward, als wir mit den Treppen zum nächsten Stockwerk stiegen. "Jetzt schon", lächelte Esme.

"Das war mal mein Zimmer", flüsterte Edward damit wir niemanden im Haus weckten. Es war schließlich fast zwei Uhr morgens.

Im vergleich zu unserem Schlafzimmer in New York, war dieses Zimmer monströs! Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich eine Glastür und ging auf sie zu. Die Aussicht von unserem Balkon aus war wunderschön. Der Raum erhellte sich, als Edward die Lampe auf der Kommode einschaltete. Durch das Licht erkannte ich die Bilder, die sich auf dem hölzernen Schreibtisch befanden. "Hast du die selber gemalt?", fragte ich Edward, während ich eines seiner Zeichnungen in die Hand nahm. "Ja", antwortete er und lachte. "Abends wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, habe ich mir den Mond angesehen. Er gab mir Kraft und beruhigte mich. Eines Tages habe ich beschlossen, die Aussicht vom Balkon aus abzuzeichnen, damit ich sie mit nach New York nehmen und es mir angucken konnte, wenn es mir mal schlecht ging. Aber wie du siehst habe ich das nicht hinbekommen". "Ich finde es sieht wunderschön aus", lächelte ich, während ich mich an seine Brust kuschelte. "Ich würde das Wort "wunderschön" nicht unbedingt in deiner Gegenwart verwenden Bella", flüsterte er bevor er mein Kinn anhob und mich küsste.

"Mir ist kalt", bemerkte ich als Edward aus dem Badezimmer kam, der sich in unserem Schlafzimmer befand. "Draußen ist es 30 grad Bella", antwortete er und lächelte. Merkte er nicht, dass ich etwas andeuten wollte? "Mir ist trotzdem kalt", wiederholte ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Vielleicht hast du einen zu niedrigen Blutdruck", flüsterte Edward besorgt und legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn. _Dass passiert, wenn du einen Arzt heiratest!_, sagte ich zu mir selbst und fing an zu lachen. "Bella?", fragte Edward grinsend. "Ich wollte damit andeuten, dass du mich umarmen sollst". Als Antwort darauf schaltete Edward das Licht aus und legte sich neben mich. Danach öffnete er mir seine Arme, sodass ich mich an seine Brust kuscheln konnte. "Wird's schon wärmer?", flüsterte er kurze Zeit später. Ich kicherte und nickte. "Dann ist ja alles gut", hörte ich ihn sagen, bevor ich einschlief.

"Ich bringe sie um!", hörte ich jemanden von unten schreien und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war inzwischen schon morgen geworden und die Sonne strahlte in unser Zimmer. Dann fiel mir auf, dass Edward nicht neben mir lag. Ich stand auf und zog mir meine Shorts an. Darüber beschloss ich ein blaues Top zu tragen. Es war so warm! Müde stammelte ich aus dem Zimmer und ging die Treppen herunter. In der Küche traf ich auf Rosalie, Nick und Esme. "Hey Bella", grüßte mich Rosalie und umarmte mich herzlich. "Hallo Bella", sang Nick mit vollem Mund. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Kekse gegessen.

"Dein kleiner Baby Bauch ist echt süß", lächelte Rose während Emmett in die Küche kam. "Na wenn das nicht meine Schwägerin ist", sagte er und zerquetschte mich mit seinen starken Armen. "Emmett ich kriege keine Luft", brachte ich mühsam heraus. Lachend ließ er mich los. "Wo ist Edward?", fragte ich kurze Zeit später. "Er ist mit Alice zur Apotheke gefahren", hörte ich Rose aus der Ecke sagen. "Warum?". "Sagen wir einfach Edward hat sich am Finger geschnitten", grinste Emmett. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr! "Nick, würdest _du_ mir vielleicht sagen, warum Onkel Edward zur Apotheke gefahren ist?", fragte ich und kniete mich auf seine Größe. "Tante Alice hat Bananen geschnitten. Aber sie war nicht vorsichtig genug. Mommy sagt, dass ich mit Messern vorsichtig umgehen soll aber Tante Alice war nicht vorsichtig. Sie hat Onkel Edward Aua gemacht. Dann war Onkel Edward sehr sauer und hat geschrien". "Ist die Wunde schlimm?", fragte ich erschrocken und schaute zu Esme. Ich wusste, dass sie mir im Gegensatz zu Emmett ehrlich antworten würde. "Nein Bella keine Sorge. Nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Sie sind nur zur Apotheke gefahren, weil wir keine Pflaster mehr Zuhause haben."

Edward und Alice kamen nach einigen Minuten wieder zurück zum Haus. Die Wunde war tatsächlich nicht sehr groß. Trotzdem konnten Alice und Edward nicht aufhören sich gegenseitig zu piesacken!

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir alle zusammen zum Strand.

Dort legte ich unsere Badetücher auf eine Liege und wollte mich gerade entspannen, als Edward mich auf seine Arme hob und Richtung Meer lief. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein Edward! Lass mich sofort runter!", schrie ich lachend aber er ignorierte mich. Und schließlich ging er mit mir in seinen Augen ins eiskalte Wasser. Ich kreischte und klammerte mich fest an seinen Hals.

"Ich bringe dich um Edward!" Ich drückte seinen Kopf ins Wasser, doch er erleichterte mir die Arbeit indem er selbst abtauchte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich mich an die Temperatur gewöhnt, hatte seinen Hals jedoch nicht losgelassen. "Können wir nächstes Jahr wieder kommen?", fragte ich und schaute dabei in seine leuchtend grünen Augen. "Wenn du willst", lächelte er. "Aber ich warne dich. Mit einem kleinen Baby könnte es nämlich etwas schwerer werden als jetzt". "Solange du bei mir bist", flüsterte ich während ich ihm langsam näher kam. "Ich werde immer bei dir sein Bella. Für immer".

Als mir etwas kalt wurde gingen wir zurück zu unserer Liege und trockneten uns ab. Danach legte ich mich auf Edwards Brust, während er sanft durch meine Haare strich.

"Findest du es schlimm, dass ich im Bikini so komisch aussehe?", fragte ich leise. Der kleine Hubel an meinem Unterleib war nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen! Edward lachte und antwortete: "Erstens, das sieht nicht komisch aus. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie du darauf kommst! Und zweitens, ich finde dich wunderschön Bella. Egal was du trägst. Auch wenn du Nackt bist!" Blitzartig stand ich auf und schaute ihn schockiert an. Als er lachte wurde mir klar, dass er das absichtlich gesagt hatte! "Los lass uns ein Eis essen", sagte ich um das Thema zu wechseln und zog ihn an der Hand.

* * *

**Vielen dank für die Namensvorschläge :) Ich freue mich über weitere, weil ich mich nicht konkret für eine entscheiden konnte :( Da bräuchte ich eure Hilfe ! UNBEDINGT! schaut auf meine Seite, wenn ihr genauere Vorstellungen vom Sommerhaus wollt :)**

** Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich freue mich über Reviews :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	33. Ein Tritt

33. Kapitel: Ein Tritt

Nach dem schönen Tag am Strand ging ich unter die Dusche um das Salzwasser von meinem Körper abzuwaschen. Danach ging ich wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und durchforstete meinen Koffer nach einem schönen Kleid. Doch das einzige weiße Kleid, dass ich dabei hatte wollte mir einfach nicht passen!

"Ach komm schon", sagte ich genervt als ich aufgab und mich hoffnungslos aufs Bett fallen ließ. "Alles Okay Bella?", fragte Alice als sie in unser Zimmer kam. Sie setzte sich neben mich während sie sagte: "Wir warten auf dich". "Mir passt mein Kleid nicht mehr" Ich sah sie traurig an, während ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde. "Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?", fragte sie lächelnd. "Ich hab keins. Wieso?" Alice zog mich mit in ihr Zimmer und öffneten ihren riesen großen Kleiderschrank. "Und was ist Edwards Lieblingsfarbe an dir?". "Blau" Als ich das sagte holte Alice ein wunderschönes blaues Kleid aus ihrem Schrank und gab es mir. "Alice, mir wird deine Größe nicht passen. Ich bin schwanger". "Los probier es schon an!"

"Du bist unglaublich Alice", bemerkte ich erstaunt, während ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete. Das Kleid passte perfekt! Okay, meinen Bauch konnte man erkennen aber es sah toll aus! "Los lass uns gehen", sang sie.

"Okay Leute wir können los", trällerte Alice, als wir die Treppen herunter kamen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich Edwards Blick und musste lächeln. Er guckte mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. "Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte ich ihn. Dabei konnte man seine Meinung schon von seinen Augen ablesen. "I-ich...ähm...i-ich", stammelte er, während er sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar ging. "Ich glaube ich habe mich noch einmal in dich verliebt", flüsterte Edward und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln.

Edward und ich fuhren mit unserem schwarzen Volvo, während Alice, Rose, Nick Emmett und Esme uns mit dem rotem Audi folgten. "Scheint als würdest du wissen, wohin wir fahren", sagte ich und lächelte. "Ja. Wir fahren jetzt zu einem Restaurant, der sich unter ziemlich alten Bäumen befindet. Die Lage ist sehr schön und wir haben früher oft dort zu Abend gegessen. Es war meine Idee dorthin zu fahren, denn ich wollte es dir unbedingt zeigen."

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir im Restaurant an. Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und konnte nicht aufhören die Gegend zu bewundern. Keine Fenster und Keine Türen waren zu sehen. Nur ein Hölzerner Dach unter dem sich Tische und Stühle befanden. Alte Bäume streiften mit ihren Ästen das Dach, während das Meer hohe Wellen Richtung Strand warf. Eine alte Frau, die aussah wie Mitte fünfzig lächelte als sie uns sah und umarmte Esme. "Kennen sich die beiden?", flüsterte ich zu Edward, während Esme und die Frau sich lächelnd unterhielten. "Maria und Mom sind seit langem befreundet. Und das Restaurant gehört ihr."

Als Maria sah, dass Edward meine Hand hielt sagte sie: "Du musst Bella sein. Esme hat mir von dir erzählt." Sie schloss mich in ihre Arme, was mir am Anfang etwas merkwürdig vor kam. "Du hast eine grüne Aura", bemerkte sie und ließ mich los. War das schlecht? "Maria kennt die Kunst der Wahrsagerei", erklärte Edward und die anderen lachten. "Das glaubt sie jedenfalls", hörte ich Emmett sagen. Die Frau achtete aber nicht auf ihn sondern sah mich weiterhin mit ernstem Blick an. Es war als würde sie in meine Seele blicken. "Du bist schwanger", begann sie. "Es wird ein Mädchen". Danach wanderte ihr Blick zu Edward, während sie sagte: "Daddy's Liebling". Okay _das _war gruselig. "Sollen wir uns erstmal hinsetzen?", schlug Esme vor um das Thema zu wechseln. "Setzt euch wo ihr wollt", antwortete Maria lächelnd und drehte sich wieder zu Esme.

Wir aßen, lachten und unterhielten uns, während die Sonne langsam aber sicher unterging. "Daddy's Liebling also?", fragte ich Edward in einem leisen Ton damit die anderen am Tisch nichts davon mitbekamen. Er lächelte einfach und küsste meine Wange.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten wir uns von Maria und gingen zurück zu unseren Autos. Ich war so müde! "Edward, kann ich mich auf die Rückbank legen?", fragte ich ihn als er mir die Beifahrertür aufhielt. "Geht's dir nicht gut?" Es war typisch für ihn direkt panisch zu werden. "Ich kann dich auch ins Krankenhaus fahren und..". "Edward mir fehlt nichts. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft, das ist alles", sagte ich und lächelte. "Okay", flüsterte er und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach öffnete er mir die Tür und ich stieg ein.

"Bella", hörte ich jemanden flüstern doch ich war zu müde um meine Augen zu öffnen. "Bella", wiederholte jemand und strich durch meine Haare. "Edward, trag sie doch einfach ins Haus", flüsterte Esme mit ihrer melodischen Stimme. Daraufhin nahm mich Edward in seine Arme und trug mich ins Haus. Nachdem er in unser Zimmer ging legte er mich sanft aufs Bett und zog die Decke über meinen Körper. Das letzte, was ich spürte waren Edwards sanfte Lippen an meiner Wange.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch, weckte mich von meinem Schlaf. Ich richtete mich auf legte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Und dann spürte ich es wieder! Ein kleines Stupsen von innen. Es war ein Tritt! Mein Baby hatte mich getreten! "Edward", flüsterte ich aufgeregt und schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Edward", wiederholte ich und fing an zu grinsen. Schläfrig öffnete er seine Augen und sah mich an. "Bella alles okay?", fragte er, während er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. "Ich habe es gespürt", sagte ich aufgeregt. "Was hast du gespürt?". "Ich hab das Baby gespürt! Es hat getreten!" Auch Edward fing an zu lächeln, als er fragte: "Wirklich?" Als Antwort darauf legte ich seine linke Hand auf meinen Bauch. Wir warteten einige Sekunden doch es geschah nichts. "Bella, ich spüre nichts", sagte Edward und wollte gerade seine Hand zurückziehen, als das Baby leicht gegen seine Hand trat. "Oh mein Gott", hauchte Edward und lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor.

Wir hatten uns eng aneinander gekuschelt, während Edwards Hand auf meinem Bauch ruhte. "Ich glaube sie ist jetzt eingeschlafen", flüsterte er und strich mit seinen Lippen sanft über meine Stirn. "Es wird Zeit, dass Mommy auch einschläft". Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich enger an meinen Engel. Genau wie es jetzt war, war es perfekt! Nur Edward, ich und unsere Baby!

* * *

**Ich habe mich rieessssiiiiiig über die Komplimente gefreut Dankeschön ! :* Ich freue mich NATÜRLICH wieder über Reviews :) Ihr motiviert mich dazu weiter zu schreiben :) Vielen dank fürs Lesen ! **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	34. Zuhause

**Hey, also ich wollte mich für eure Reviews bedanken :) Ich freue mich wirklich über Rückmeldung :)**

34. Kapitel: Zuhause

Meine kleine Tochter in mir zu spüren war das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mich ein leichtes stupsen von innen so glücklich gemacht hätte. Vielleicht waren es Mutterinstinkte...aber plötzlich hatte ich das Verlangen danach das kleine Wesen in mir zu beschützen. Ich trank weder Cola noch Kaffee, obwohl Edward der Meinung war, dass Kaffee keine Schaden verrrichten würde. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Meinem kleinen Stupser wollte ich auf keinem Fall wehtuen. Deswegen fing ich auch langsam an, auf meine Bewegungen zu achten. Beim Hinsetzten zum Beispiel belastete ich meinen Rücken, damit ich mein Baby nicht zerquetschen würde. Edward hatte dabei nur gelacht und mich in seine Arme geschlossen.

"Ruft mich bitte an, wenn ihr in New York angekommen seit", lächelte Esme während sie sich von uns verabschiedete. Unsere Sommerferien waren vorbei. Schon am nächsten Tag musste Edward wieder zur Arbeit fahren. "Das werden wir", sagte ich während ich sie umarmte. Es war noch ziemlich früh am morgen. Um die anderen nicht zu wecken hatten wir uns schon am Abend davor von ihnen verabschiedet. Nur Esme war früh aufgestanden um uns etwas zum Essen vorzubereiten. "Ihr könnt doch nicht ohne zu frühstücken fahren!", hatte sie panisch gesagt.

Die Fahrt kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. "Wie viel müssen wir noch fahren?", fragte ich Edward gelangweilt. "Etwa 500 km. Schlaf doch ein wenig Bella. Wir sind ziemlich früh aufgestanden. Ruh dich etwas aus". "Okay", flüsterte ich und lächelte, bevor ich mich auf dem Sitz entspannte und meine Augen schloss.

"Nein, die gewünschten Papiere kann ich ihnen erst am Montag geben", hörte ich Edward sagen, während ich langsam aus meinem Schlaf erwachte. "Tut mir leid aber ich habe heute kein Dienst. Okay, wir telefonieren morgen wieder. Auf Wiederhören". Er legte auf und platzierte sein Handy auf dem Armaturenbrett. "Wer war das?", fragte ich und merkte dabei, wie schläfrig meine Stimme klang. Als Edward bemerkte, dass ich inzwischen wieder wach war lächelte er und sagte: "Nur eine Krankenschwester, die seit langem Arbeitsunfähig ist. Nichts wichtiges. Hast du Hunger?" Das war genau _die _Frage, die ich unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Ja, ich hatte Hunger...und das _andauernd! _Es war als hätte die Übelkeit seinen Platz dem Hunger überlassen. Ich seufzte schwer und antwortete: "Ja". Edward lachte und küsste meinen Handrücken.

"Haben sie sich entschieden?", fragte uns die Kellnerin freundlich. "Ja, ich hätte gern ein Schinkenomelett, ein Toast und Crêpe mit Schokoladensoße", lächelte ich. Die Kellnerin drehte sich zu Edward und lächelte, während sie fragte: "Was kann ich ihnen bringen?". "Ich will nur ein Kaffee". Die junge Dame nickte und verschwand hinterm Tresen. "Du machst mir ein schlechtes Gewissen!", sagte ich als die Kellnerin außer Hörweite war. "Warum?". "Ich bestell mir fast die ganze Karte und das einzige, was du willst ist Kaffee?" Edward lachte zuerst, doch als er mein Blick bemerkte wurde er wieder ernst. "Du wirst mich nicht begehren, wenn ich fett bin". Als ich das sagte stand Edward auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der sich neben mir befand. "Bella wir hatten das Thema schonmal. Du bist nicht fett sondern schwanger. Weißt du warum du so einen großen Hunger hast? Weil das Baby die Nährstoffe braucht. Willst du dass unser Baby nach der Geburt ins Brutkasten muss?" Ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf. Das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall! "Dann ist es völlig okay zu essen, wenn du Hunger hast. Schatz du weißt ich würde dich nie anlügen". "Du bist toll weißt du das?", fragte ich ihn lächeln und kuschelte mich an seine Brust.

Nach dem Essen machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Nach zwei Stunden ungefähr kamen wir endlich in New York an. "Wo fährst du hin?", fragte ich Edward, als ich bemerkte, dass er nicht zu unserer Wohnung fuhr. "Das wirst du schon sehen", lächelte er.

"Edward wo sind wir hier?" Er hatte in eine Straße eingebogen, indem sich viele bunte Häuser befanden. Dann vor einem großen, weißen Haus parkte er den Wagen. Höflich wie immer öffnete er meine Tür und umfasste meine Taille. Langsam gingen wir auf das Haus zu, als Edward plötzlich ein Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke holte. "Weißt du Bella, so sehr ich unsere kleine Wohnung auch mag...wird sie in Zukunft etwas zu klein für uns werden", sagte er, während er den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. "Wir brauchen schließlich ein Zimmer für das Baby. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir vielleicht mein Arbeitszimmer in ein Kinderzimmer um dekorieren könnten. Doch der Raum ist zu klein. Deswegen habe ich...". "Du hast ein Haus gekauft?", unterbrach ich in. Edward lächelte nur und öffnete die Haustür.

Das Innere des Hauses war fast dreimal so groß wie unsere Wohnung. Und es gab sogar eine zweite Etage! "Ich habe kein Haus gekauft Bella", hörte ich Edward sagen, während er seine Arme um meine Taille schlang und seine Hände auf meinem Bauch ruhen ließ. "Ich habe uns ein Zuhause gekauft".

Ich musste zugeben, dass das Haus wirklich viel mehr platz hatte als unsere Wohnung und dass es wirklich viel besser für das Baby wäre hier zu wohnen. "Wir müssen Umziehen", seufzte ich als ich an den ganzen Stress denken musste. Edward guckte mich gespielt erschrocken an und sagte: "Heißt das du protestierst nicht? Bella gehst dir gut?" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn, während ich nicht anders konnte als zu lachen. "Als ob ich bei jeder Sache protestieren würde", lachte ich. "Naja weißt du Baby...", fing er an doch ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich ihn leicht auf die Brust schlug. "Aua!", protestierte er, was mich umso mehr zum lachen brachte. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich, bevor ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn zu küssen.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über Reviews :) DANKE**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	35. Dunkelheit

35. Kapitel: Dunkelheit

"Happy Birthday Baby", hörte ich meinen Mann flüstern, während ich mich lächelnd an ihn kuschelte. Als meine Hand auf seine Brust wanderte bemerkte ich, dass er seine Jacke an hatte. Schläfrig öffnete ich meine Augen und fragte: "Wo gehst du hin?". "Ich muss auf die Arbeit. Es gab eine Komplikation bei einer Patientin. Aber ich wollte nicht gehen ohne dir zu gratulieren." Ich schmollte ein wenig, als ich sagte: "Aber es ist doch mein Geburtstag". "Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Es tut mir auch leid aber wenn wir nicht sofort handeln, verlieren wir die Patientin vielleicht. Und außerdem verspreche ich dir heute pünktlich um 13 Uhr Zuhause zu sein. Danach werden wir den ganzen Tag lang feiern. Das verspreche ich dir". Er küsste meine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich", bevor er aufstand und ging.

Nach unserer Ankunft vom Sommerhaus hatten wir so schnell wie möglich unsere Sachen in Kisten gepackt und waren Umgezogen. Emmett, Rose und Alice hatten uns beim transportieren geholfen, da ich sowieso keine schweren Kisten mehr tragen durfte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass überall noch ungeöffnete Kisten herum lagen, hatten wir uns relativ gut eingelebt. Von meinem Vater hatte ich seit vier Monaten nichts mehr gehört und war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas davon wusste, dass wir umgezogen waren.

Nach der Dusche ging ich in die Küche um eine Kleinigkeit zu frühstücken. Danach entspannte ich mich vor dem Fernseher. Ich durchsuchte die Kanäle, konnte jedoch nichts interessantes finden. Also widmete ich mich einem Magazin.

Ich las einen Artikel über eine Frau mit schweren postnatalen Stimmungsschwankungen. Sie zeigte Merkmale von manischer Depression und hatte Probleme mit dem Schlafen. Sie vernachlässigte sich, und ihr Blick wurde wild und unruhig. Und sie hatte immer wieder versucht, ihr kleines Mädchen zu verletzen. Sie nannte diese Gedanken "den Plan" und erzählte in Fragmenten ihren Kollegen davon. Zwei Wochen nachdem sie diese Gedanken zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte, kam sie nach Hause und erstickte ihre acht Monate alte Tochter mit einem Sofakissen. Und sie war nicht die einzige gewesen... Da war noch eine Frau, die ihre ersten beiden Babys nur wenige Tage nach der Geburt getötet hatte, und als sie versuchte, auch das dritte Kind umzubringen, schritten die Behörden ein. Eine andere Frau wiederum hatte ihr zwei Monate altes Kind ertränkt und allen gesagt, dass es entführt worden sei. Eine dritte erschoss ihren Sohn. Und wieder eine andere überfuhr ihr Baby mit dem Auto.

Ich war wie gefesselt von den Artikeln und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ich die Türklingel hörte. Das aufstehen wurde mit jeder Woche mühsamer deswegen dauerte es einige Minuten, bis ich zur Tür gehen konnte. Doch als ich die Tür öffnete, traf es mich wie ein Blitz. "Charlie?"

"Hallo Bella. Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte mich mein Vater freundlich. "Klar komm rein". Charlie lächelte und kam ins Haus. "Nett habt ihr es hier", hörte ich ihn sagen, während ich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. "Danke. Hast du gewusst, dass wir umgezogen sind?" Charlie lächelte und kam etwas näher, als er sagte: "Nein aber Edward hat mich angerufen und mir eure Adresse gegeben. Er war der Meinung, dass es dich freuen würde mich zu sehen, da heute dein Geburtstag ist. Außerdem wollte er dich nicht alleine lassen". Ich fand das so süß von Edward. Auch wenn er nicht bei mir, dachte er dennoch an mich!

"Ich freu mich wirklich dich zu sehen Dad", sagte ich unsicher und kuschelte mich an meinen Vater. Doch er erwiderte meine Umarmung nicht. "Bells, ich muss mit dir reden", hörte ich ihn mit ernster Stimme sagen. Langsam entfernte ich mich von ihm und schaute in seine strengen Augen. "Kleines, ich mache mir sorgen um dich. Ich weiß zwar nicht in welchem Monat du bist aber ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass Edward dich in so einem Zustand alleine Zuhause lässt. Ein Verantwortungsvoller Ehemann würde sich um seine Frau kümmern, doch anscheinend ist ihm die Arbeit wichtiger als du und euer Kind". Schockiert sah ich ihn an, während ich versuchte seine Worte zu verstehen. "Dad, von welchem Zustand redest du eigentlich? Ich bin schwanger und nicht krank! Außerdem hat es einen Grund, warum Edward so viel arbeitet. Er möchte sich nämlich während des achten und neunten Monats frei nehmen, und hat noch viel bis dahin zu erledigen.

Charlie fing plötzlich an zu lachen und sagte: "Und das glaubst du ihm? Ich werde dir sagen, was passieren wird. Während der Schwangerschaft wird er bei dir sein und sich um dich kümmern, doch wenn das Baby da ist, ändert sich alles! Er wird sich von dir entfernen und du wirst ihm auf die nerven gehen. Edward ist noch jung und möchte attraktive Frauen kennenlernen. Nicht solche wie du, die sich Zuhause ums Baby kümmern müssen." Ich erkannte meinen Vater nicht wieder! War es seine Absicht mich zu verletzen? Nun, dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht!

"Charlie, ich denke es ist jetzt besser wenn du gehst", brachte ich mühsam heraus. "Wenn du schon das Thema "gehen" ansprichst...Weißt du wer ganz schnell aus deinem Leben verschwinden sollte? Edward! Er wird kein guter Vater sein Bella ich.." Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und kämpfte mit meinen Tränen, während ich schrie: "Er wird ein besserer Vater sein, als du es jemals gewesen bist!"

Und von da an, ging alles viel zu schnell. Charlie hob seine rechte Hand und schlug mir damit ins Gesicht. Mit voller Wucht knallte ich auf den Fußboden und hatte nicht die Kraft wieder aufzustehen. Dann, plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz an meinem Unterleib. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch mit jeder Bewegung ließ mich der Schmerz wieder zusammenbrechen. Automatisch fasste ich an meinen Bauch und ließ einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Und dann sah ich es. Blut. Es war Blut an meinen Fingern. "Nein, nein, nein, nein", wiederholte ich während ich anfing schreiend zu weinen. "Oh mein Gott", hörte ich Charlie flüstern, als er das Blut an meinen Fingern sah. "Bella, e-es tut mir leid. Was soll ich tun?", hörte ich ihn fragen, während er sich neben mich auf den Boden kniete. "Edward", schrie ich unter Tränen und versuchte mich erneut aufzurichten. Doch es ging einfach nicht!

Charlie holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und telefonierte mit jemandem, doch ich hörte seine Stimmen nicht mehr. Die Wände des Wohnzimmers fingen an sich zu bewegen und der Fußboden unter mir schien zu verrutschen. "Bella?", war das einzige, was ich hörte bevor mich die Dunkelheit überholte.

* * *

**Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! :) Ich freue mich über Reviews ! :) Außerdem wären Reviews zu Charlies benehmen mal cool :D**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	36. Meine Schuld

36. Kapitel: Meine Schuld  
(Aus Edwards Sicht)

Ich stand vor dem Empfangstresen und füllte schon das tausendste Protokoll für heute aus. "Dr. Cullen, die Patientin heißt Lilly", korrigierte mich Bertha, meine Assistentin und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren! Meine Gedanken waren bei Bella und ich fühlte mich so mies dafür, dass ich sie an ihrem Geburtstag alleine gelassen hatte. Wie sehr ich es mir doch wünschte, bei ihr zu sein und sie in meine Arme zu nehmen. In ihre wunderschönen Augen zu sehen und zu flüstern, dass ich sie liebte.

In einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten ist stressig. Aber wenn man sein Job liebt und sich dafür arrangieren möchte Menschenleben zu retten, ist es keine Last sondern eine Freude. Jeden Tag, wenn ich sehe wie Ärzte oder Krankenschwestern durch das Gebäude rennen um rechtzeitig bei den Patientin zu sein, frage ich mich, ob den Menschen überhaupt bewusst ist, was für eine schwere Arbeit wir Ärzte eigentlich machen.

Louisiana, eine Krankenschwester aus der Unfallstation kam außer Atem an den Tresen, an dem ich mich ebenfalls befand und sagte: "Ich brauche die Papiere von Bella Cullen schnell!" Von Bella Cullen?! Meine Bella war im Krankenhaus?! "Bella Cullen?", fragte ich und merkte dabei selber, wie meine Stimme abbrach. Louisiana schien mich bis dahin nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch als sie mich sah verschlug es ihr regelrecht den Atem. "Dr. Cullen", begann sie uns sah sich dabei auf die Hände. "Ihre Frau hatte einen schweren Unfall. Sie hat viel Blut verloren und..." Mehr musste ich nicht hören. Sofort rannte ich zu der Unfallstation und versuchte meine Frau zu finden. Adrenalin floss durch meine Adern, während mir tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Was, wenn ihr etwas schlimmes zugestoßen war? Was, wenn sie in Lebensgefahr schwebte? Nein! Ich könnte ohne Bella nicht leben!

"Ich suche Bella Cullen", sagte ich zu einer der Krankenschwestern. Sie nickte und zeigte auf ein Zimmer, indem viel los zu sein schien. Sofort lief ich in die gezeigte Richtung und erstarrte an der Türschwelle. _So, _hatte ich Bella noch nie gesehen. Ich hätte es mir auch nicht gewünscht aber es war, als würde ich jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Eine Atemmaske lag auf ihren perfekten Lippen und ihre wunderschönen Augen waren geschlossen. Susan Cliff, ihre Frauenärztin schien irgendetwas an ihrem Bauch abzutasten. Oh Gott, das Baby! Das Baby, hatte ich ganz vergessen! Was, wenn dem Baby irgendetwas zugestoßen war? Das würden wir nicht verkraften können!

"Bella", flüsterte ich, während ich mich ihrem reglosen Körper näherte. Das erste, was ich sah war Blut. An ihrem Bauch, an ihrer Stirn, an ihren Händen...einfach überall! "Bella", wiederholte ich, als sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten und ich ihre Hand in meine nahm. "Edward, keine Sorge Bella wird es gut gehen. Aber ich muss dich jetzt bitten raus zu gehen", hörte ich Susan aus der Ecke sagen. Ich rührte mich nicht. ich konnte es nicht! "Edward, bitte!", wiederholte sie. Danach kamen zwei Schwestern zu mir und begleiteten mich zur Tür. Meine Beine spürte ich schon seit langem nicht mehr!

"Mom", sagte ich unter Tränen, als ich hörte wie sie das Telefon abnahm. "Edward? Was ist passiert?" Ich atmete tief ein, bevor ich sagte: "Bella hatte einen Unfall. Da war überall Blut und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!". "Okay Baby, ganz ruhig. ich komme sofort". Ohne zu antworten legte ich auf und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder in meinen Händen.

"Edward!", schrie Esme, während sie im Laufschritt auf mich zu kam. Hinter ihr bemerkte ich noch Rosalie und Emmett. "Mom", sagte ich, als sie mich in ihre Arme nahm und ich an ihrer Schulter weinte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als wir uns alle hinsetzten. "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie war allein Zuhause und ist wahrscheinlich hingefallen". "Hast du sie gesehen?", hörte ich meinen Bruder fragen. Das Bild von Bellas regungslosem Körper erschien vor meinen Augen, während ich nach Luft schnappte. Es war als würde mir jemand die kehle zuschnüren.

20 Minuten, 40 Minuten, 50 Minuten, 1 Stunde...Nichts. Keiner sagte uns etwas und es war einfach nicht zum aushalten! Ich konnte weder sitzen noch stehen!

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Susan trat hinaus. Sofort gingen wir auf sie zu, wobei sie leicht lächelte und erklärte: "Bella geht es gut. Sie hat zwar viel Blut verloren aber mit einer Transfusion haben wir das wieder in den Griff bekommen. Wir werden sie allerdings noch einige Tage beobachten müssen". Erleichtert atmete ich auf, während Esme mich tröstend in ihre Arme nahm. "Und wie geht's dem Baby?", fragte ich, als ich mich an das viele Blut an Bellas Unterleib erinnerte. Susans Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ein wenig, als sie antwortete: "Das war eine ziemlich kritische Sache. Wenn wir nicht sofort gehandelt hätte, hätten wir das Baby vielleicht verloren. Aber zum Glück geht's eurer Tochter gut. Die Herzschläge sind wider Stabil, allerdings werden wir sie ebenfalls einige Tage beobachten". Ihnen ging es gut! Meinen beiden Mädels ging es gut! "Kann ich sie sehen?" Susan nickte einmal und das war alles was ich brauchte, bevor ich zu meiner Frau rannte.

Wenn es einen Engel auf Erden gab, dann war das Bella. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so rein sein? So zerbrechlich aber gleichzeitig auch so stark! Wenn sie sich etwas vornahm, war sie bereit dafür zu sterben! Und das war genau _das_, was ich so sehr an ihr liebte. Ihre braunen Haare waren über das ganze Kissen verteilt, während ihre wunderschönen Augen immer noch geschlossen waren. Eine Infusionsnadel steckte in ihrer zierlichen Hand, der sich auf ihrem runden Bauch befand. Leise setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante und streichelte sanft durch ihre Haare.

"Edward?", sagte sie heiser, während sie langsam ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen öffnete. "Ich bin hier Bella", flüsterte ich und küsste ihren Handrücken. "Das Baby", sagte sie plötzlich panisch. "Alles Okay Bella. Dem Baby geht's gut, keine Sorge". "Edward, es tut mir leid", hörte ich sie sagen, als ihr eine einzige Träne über die Wange rollte. "Shh du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen Bella. Das war meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen dürfen. Ich...". "Ich war nicht allein", unterbrach sie mich. "Charlie war bei mir". Ich war überrascht, denn ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Charlie wirklich zu Bella fahren würde. "Wir haben uns gestritten. Und dann hat er mich..." Sie verstummte. "Er hat dich was Bella?". "Er hat mich geschlagen". Er hatte WAS? Erst dann bemerkte ich die angeschwollene Stelle an Bellas Wange und das blaue Fleck unter ihrer Augenbraue. Wie konnte Charlie seine eigene Tochter schlagen? "Bella, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ich, als ich mich neben ihr aufs Bett quetschte und sie in meine Arme nahm. Hätte ich doch bloß das Haus nicht verlassen! "Ich liebe dich", hauchte ich, bevor ich ihren Haaransatz küsste.

Das einzige, was jetzt zählte war Bellas Gesundheit. An alles andere würden wir uns später kümmern.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich freueeeee mich riesssiiiggg über Reviews :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	37. Krankenhaus

37. Kapitel: Krankenhaus

"Edward?", fragte ich schläfrig, als ich bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr neben mir lag. "Hey Baby. Keine Sorge ich bin hier. Ich wollte nur die Tür schließen, damit du von dem vielen geränne draußen nicht geweckt wirst", antwortete er, während er sich wieder neben mich aufs Bett legte. "Ich hatte angst du wärst weg". Ich kuschelte mich wieder an seine Brust, während er sanft durch meine Haare strich. "Wo soll ich denn hin?" Sanft küsste er meine Haare und zog die Decke, die zu meinen Knien gerutscht war, wieder nach oben.

"Denkst du, mit dem Baby ist alles okay?". Edward seufzte leicht und fing an kleine Kreise auf meinem Rücken zu zeichnen, als er antwortete: "Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, würde Susan es uns sagen. Mach dir keine Sorgen". "Aber sie bewegt sich nicht mehr. Edward, ich habe sie seit dem Sturz nicht mehr gespürt" Meine kleine Tochter zu spüren, war inzwischen das normalste auf der Welt für mich geworden. Es war ungewohnt und falsch, dass sie sich nicht in mir bewegte. "Vielleicht schläft sie ja. Ich meine, was sollte sie denn sonst da drin machen? Ist bestimmt langweilig", scherzte er. Ich lächelte, während meine rechte Hand zu meinem Bauch wanderte.

"Wir haben noch gar keinen Namen für sie", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir ein paar Namen ausgesucht", lächelte ich und sah dabei in seine grünen Augen. "Und zwar?". Ich versuchte mich an die Namen zu erinnern, die mir gefallen hatten und antwortete: "Da wären zunächst Luna...Ariana...Emily ...". "Gott, bitte nicht Emily", unterbrach mich Edward. "Was hast du denn gegen Emily?", fragte ich amüsiert. "Alice hatte mal eine beste Freundin namens Emily, die mich immer geschlagen hat. Ich durfte aber nie zurückschlagen, weil sie ja ein Mädchen ist. Meine Tochter soll definitiv nicht heißen wie sie". Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen, während ich fragte: "Du wurdest von einem Mädchen geschlagen?" Edward nickte, was mich umso mehr zum lachen brachte.

"Okay, dann nicht Emily", sagte ich, als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Hast du noch andere Vorschläge?", wollte Edward wissen. "Naja, ich habe ein wenig mit den Namen unserer Mütter rumgespielt. Renee und Esme. Und dann dachte ich an...Renesmee...". Es wurde still. Danach hörte ich Edward sagen: "Mir gefällt Renesmee". "Wirklich?" Er lächelte, und strich sanft über meinen Bauch, als er antwortete: "Ja, ich finde es klingt sehr schön".

Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, dass es inzwischen schon morgen geworden war.

"Morgen Bella. Wie geht es dir Liebes?", hörte ich Esme fragen. Sie hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und tätschelte tröstend meine Hand. "Gut", versuchte ich zu lächeln. "Wo ist Edward?". "Er wurde heute morgen angepiept. Aber er wollte dich nicht alleine lassen, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Außerdem haben wir uns alle große Sorgen um dich gemacht Bella". In diesem Moment kam eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer und stellte das Tablett mit dem Essen auf den schiebbaren Tisch. Ich richtete mich auf, während Esme das Essen zu mir schob. "Ich hab kein Hunger Esme", sagte ich. "Bella, du willst doch nicht, dass ich Edward hole", scherzte Esme und lächelte.

"Nicht nötig", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sagen und schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Edward hatte sich an die Türschwelle gelehnt und lächelte sein atemberaubendes Lächeln. Und sein weißer Kittel sah mal wieder toll an ihm aus. "Hey", lächelte ich, als er näher kam und sich dann auf meine Bettkante setzte.

"Schatz, du musst etwas essen", sagte mein persönlicher Engel. "Kann ich nicht später essen? Ich hab gerade kein Hunger". Edward schüttelte sein Kopf und sagte: "Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Dann muss ich dich eben füttern". Er nahm den Löffel in die Hand und tauchte sie in die Suppe. Danach streckte er sie in meine Richtung, doch ich öffnete nicht meinen Mund. "Ich hoffe nur, dass Renesmee nicht so stur wird wie du", lächelte Edward.

"Renesmee?", fragte Esme. "Wir haben beschlossen unsere Tochter Renesmee zu nennen", erklärte ich, während ich mir eine volle Gabel in den Mund schob. Mir war bewusst, dass ich für mein Baby essen musste. "Eine Mischung aus Renee und Esme", ergänzte Edward, während Esmes Augen sich mit Freudentränen füllten. "Danke", flüsterte sie gerührt.

"Okay, ich bin satt", sagte ich und schob das Tablett von mir weg. "Besser als gar nichts", murmelte Edward, während er den Tisch wieder weg schob. Und dann spürte ich etwas, was mir seit zwei Tagen sehr gefehlt hatte. "Edward, komm her", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. Als er näher kam, nahm ich seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Renesmee trat gegen die Hand ihres Vaters, was Edward zum lächeln brachte. "Der war ziemlich heftig", sagte er, bevor er sich wie jeden Abend neben mich legte.

"Wir sollten anfangen uns Babymöbel anzusehen", flüsterte Edward, als ich schon fast eingeschlafen war. "Dazu müsste ich erst einmal nach Hause gehen dürfen", antwortete ich mit geschlossenen Augen. "Naja, ich habe mit Susan gesprochen und sie meinte, dass wir morgen nach Hause gehen dürfen". Sofort öffnete ich meine Augen und fragte: "Wirklich?" Edward nickte lächelnd und hauchte mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. "Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir hier im Krankenhaus bleiben musst". "Sag so etwas nicht, Bella. In guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten, schon vergessen?"

"Hast du in den zwei Nächten überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte ich ihn. "Mehr oder weniger", antwortet er und lächelte. "Vielleicht sollte Daddy nach Hause fahren und ein wenig schlafen". Edward lächelte und antwortete: "Bella, das ist unser Zuhause. Was soll ich denn dort ohne dich? Ist dir eigentlich klar, welche Rolle du in meinem Leben spielst? Eine Welt ohne dich, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen Bella. Es wäre zu furchtbar! Und wenn Renesmee auf der Welt ist, wird es zwei Frauen geben, ohne die ich nicht leben kann" Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich an meinen perfekten Ehemann zu kuscheln, während sich unser Baby in meinem Bauch bewegte.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Leute, die Geschichte neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu ABER ich arbeite schon an einer neuen Geschichte :) Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mich auch bei dem anderen unterstützen würdet :) Und seitdem ich diese Geschichte schreibe, hat sich sogar meine Deutsch Note (in der Schule) verbessert :D Und ich wollte mich noch für die vielen Reviews bedanken! :) Ihr seit echt die besten und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass euch die Geschichte so sehr gefallen würde :D Naja schreibt so viele Reviews wir ihr könnt, denn ich freue mich über jedes einzelne! :* **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	38. Geburtstag!

38. Kapitel: Geburtstag!

(2 Monate später)

Im siebten Monat einer Schwangerschaft wird einfach alles schwerer! Das hinsetzten, hinlegen...sogar das Atmen! Deine Füße schwellen an und dein Rücken tut höllisch weh!

"Bella?", rief Edward von unten. "Ich bin hier oben". Ich hörte wie er die Treppen stieg und sich dann an die Türschwelle lehnte. "Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du schlafen gehst?". "Weil es sowieso eine Ewigkeit dauert, bis ich meine Schlafsachen an habe". Er lächelte, als er sich mir näherte und dann seine Hände auf meine Schulter legte. Ich saß an meinem Kosmetiktisch, während er sanft meine Schulter massierte. "Sind wir heute ein wenig angespannt?", flüsterte er kurze Zeit später. "Nicht nur ein wenig". Mühsam stand ich auf und legte mich danach aufs Bett. "Kann ich etwas für dich tuen?" Egal, wie fies ich zu Edward war. Er versuchte dennoch mir zu helfen. "Du könntest dich neben mich legen". Edwards lächeln wurde breiter, als er sich sein T-Shirt auszog und sich danach neben mich aufs Bett legte.

"Hey Bells, du kannst mir alles sagen. Das weißt du oder?", fragte Edward und küsste meinen Handrücken. "Ich weiß. Das Problem ist einfach, dass ich aussehe wie ein ganzer Planet und ich wollte an deinem Geburtstag unbedingt ein schönes Kleid tragen. Aber Stattdessen musste ich etwas aus der Schwangerenabteilung kaufen. Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass ich nicht hübsch genug für dich bin".

Das wichtigste in einer Ehe ist es, alles mit dem Partner besprechen zu können. Und dass Edward mir jedes mal zuhörte, wenn ich ein Problem hatte, machte ihn umso perfekter.

"Bella, du bist die hübscheste Frau, die ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe, und ich werde nie aufhören dir das zu sagen. Außerdem liebe ich dich mehr als mein Leben". Ich kuschelte mich (so gut es ging) an Edward, während ich sagte: "Ich hab so ein Glück, dass ich einen Mann wie dich gefunden habe". "Das war doch ganz einfach", flüsterte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf meine legte.

"Und jetzt solle Mommy schlafen", unterbrach er den Kuss und deckte mich wie ein kleines Kind zu. "Du bleibst doch hier oder?". Edward umarmte mich von hinten und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Sanft strich er darüber, als er flüsterte: "Für immer".

Am nächsten morgen stand ich, bemüht Edward nicht zu wecken, auf und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Danach zog ich mich an und ging wieder zu Edward. Sanft hob ich seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Renesmee war ziemlich hektisch an dem Morgen und ich wollte, dass Edward das spürte. Er lächelte halb im Schlaf, während ich mich im langsam näherte und flüsterte: "Happy Birthday Daddy".

"Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht Geburtstag haben", murmelte Edward, während er sich die Augen verrieb. "Sag so etwas nicht. Ich habe eine ganze Woche damit verbracht, diesen Tag zu planen". "Ich fühl mich so alt", schmollte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen. "Edward, du bist erst zwanzig", kicherte ich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Komm steh auf. Wir haben noch viel vor!"

Nach dem Frühstück zogen wir uns an und verließen das Haus. Wir machten eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, indem wir zuerst zum Strand und dann zu unserer alten Schule fuhren. Als nächstes fuhren wir ins Kino.

Nach der Vorstellung gingen wir zurück zu unserem Wagen. "Wo geht's jetzt hin, Mrs. Cullen?", fragte Edward, während er mir die Beifahrertür aufhielt. "Zu Starbucks".

Vor ungefähr 2 Jahren, hatten wir uns in Starbucks kennengelernt. Und das war auch der Grund, warum ich Edward's Geburtstagsparty unbedingt dort feiern wollte. Um ihm eine Freude zu machen, hatte ich sogar die alten Highschool Freunde von uns eingeladen. Sogar Tanja.

"Ehm..Schatz, ich glaube es ist geschlossen", sagte Edward nichts ahnend. "Komm mit". Ich zog ihn an der Hand und öffnete die Tür. Als wir hineintraten riefen alle: "ÜBERRASCHUNG!" und kamen aus ihren Verstecken heraus. Edward lächelte überrascht und küsste meine Wange. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Edward", sang Tanja und warf sich in Edwards Arme. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand seinen Arm entlang und als sie an unseren ineinander verschränkten Hände ankam, trennte sie diese.

Edward wurde nacheinander gratuliert und schien meine Abwesenheit nicht einmal zu bemerken. "Bella, willst du dich hinsetzen. Du solltest nicht so lange auf den Beinen bleiben", hörte ich Rosalie sagen, während sie leicht meine Schulter tätschelte. "Okay", nickte ich, da mein Rücken mich sowieso fertig machte.

Mühsam setzte ich mich zu Esme, Nick und Rosalie und beobachtete Edward aus der Ferne. Ich beschloss es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Denn schließlich hatte er Geburtstag! Er unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden aus der Highschool, während er aus seinem Glas nippte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Tanja sich ihm langsam näherte. Sie redete über etwas, während sie ihre Hand über seine muskulöse Brust gleiten ließ.

"Bella, alles okay?", hörte ich Esme besorgt fragen. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich fest an meinen Stuhl geklammert hatte. "Ja, alles gut". Warum stoppte Edward sie nicht? Warum sagte er nicht, dass es ihm zu weit ging und dass er verheiratet war? "Möchtest du den ersten Tanz vielleicht mir widmen?", hörte ich Tanja fragen. Ich konnte nicht länger zusehen. Schnell wendete ich mich Nick, der mit seinen Star Wars Spielfiguren spielte. Es war 2 Jahre her verdammt! Warum versuchte Tanja mir immer noch Edward weg zu nehmen?

"Misses Cullen?", hörte ich jemanden fragen und drehte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Edward stand mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln vor mir und hielt mir seine Hand hin. "Gestatten Sie mir die Ehre mit ihnen zu tanzen?" Eigentlich hätte ich nein sagen sollen. Denn schließlich hatte er vor meinen Augen mit Tanja geflirtet. Aber wie könnte ich nur nein zu so einem Lächeln sagen?

Edwards Hände ruhten an meiner Taille, während ich meine um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte. Wir tanzten zu einem langsamen Lied, während Tanja uns mit stechenden Blicken aus der Ecke beobachtete. "Warum hast du nicht mit Tanja getanzt?", hakte ich nach. "Weil Tanja nicht der Grund ist, warum ich lebe", flüsterte Edward und küsste meine Stirn. "Weil Tanja nicht die Mutter meiner Tochter ist" er drehte mich elegant, was mich zum kichern brachte "Und weil Tanja nicht meine Frau ist". Er schaffte es einfach immer wieder, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen! Ich wollte doch sauer auf ihn sein!

"Aber sie hat deine Brust angefasst". Edward lächelte als er antwortete: "Bella, sie hat nur einen Fussel entfernt". "Aha. Und was für eine Ausrede hast du dazu, dass sie unsere Hände getrennt hat?" Er schien überrascht "Wann denn das?" Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er das nicht bemerkt hatte. Genervt ließ ich ihn los und wollte gerade die Tanzfläche verlassen, als er seinen Griff an meiner Taille befestigte. "Geh nicht. Okay, ich habe es nicht bemerkt aber es ist natürlich nicht in Ordnung. Aber es ist mir auch egal. Es gibt nur eine Frau, bei der ich jetzt sein will. Nämlich du. Mach mit mir, was du willst Bella. Ich gehöre ganz dir".

* * *

**Reviews unbedingt erwünscht :) Danke fürs Lesen :) Schaut auch bei meiner anderen Geschichte rein :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	39. Ich brauche dich

39. Kapitel: Ich brauche dich

(1 Monat später)

Unruhig drehte ich mich von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte es mir bequem zu machen. Egal, in was für einer Stellung ich lag, trat Renesmee gegen meinen Bauch und erschwerte mir somit das Einschlafen.

"Bella?", flüsterte Edward und stützte sich dabei auf einem Arm ab. "Ja?" Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung und sah in seine müden Augen. "Alles okay bei dir?", fragte er besorgt. "Ich kann nicht schlafen", seufzte ich. "Ist es wegen dem Baby?". "Ich schätze ihr wird es langsam zu eng da drin", scherzte ich und Edward lächelte.

"Komm her", hörte ich ihn flüstern, während er mich von hinten umarmte. Sanft zeichnete er beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Bauch und hauchte mir kleine Küsse auf die Schulter. Kurz darauf schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.

Am nächsten morgen wurde ich durch die alltäglichen Tritte meiner Tochter geweckt. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den weg in die Küche, als ich plötzlich Edwards Stimme hörte. Müsste er nicht auf der Arbeit sein?

Er schien es eilig zu haben und sammelte Papiere vom Boden auf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Ich denke Sie verstehen mich nicht ganz, ich..." Als er mich bemerkte sagte er: "Ich rufe Sie später zurück" und legte auf.

"Hey Baby", flüsterte er, während ich mich an seine Brust kuschelte. "Habe ich dich geweckt?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und antwortete: "Nein. Deine Tochter hat mich geweckt". Er lachte und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

"Ich will heute nicht zur Arbeit. Ich will bei dir bleiben", murmelte er. "Du musst aber zur Arbeit fahren. Wir sehen uns, wenn du wieder zurück bist". Ich küsste ihn und schubste ihn danach Richtung Tür. "Ich liebe dich", lächelte er und Küsste meine Wange, bevor er das Haus verließ.

Ich machte es mir auf dem Sofa bequem und las in einem Magazin.

Als das Telefon plötzlich klingelte zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen. "Hallo?". "Guten Tag. Spreche ich mit Bella Cullen?", hörte ich eine männliche Stimme fragen. "Ja", bestätigte ich. "Mrs. Cullen ihr Mann hatte einen Unfall." Ich ließ das Magazin auf den Boden fallen.

Meine Tränen bedeckten mir die Sicht, während ich versuchte mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Edward hatte einen Autounfall mit einem betrunkenen Fahrer und lag jetzt auf der Intensivstation! Ich hatte solche Angst und fühlte mich so allein! Mühsam drückte ich auf die Tasten meines Handys um Esmes Handynummer zu wählen. "Esme, Edward hatte einen Unfall...ich...Esme...ich". Ich konnte nicht weitersprechen, als ich hörte wie Esme am anderen Hörer in Tränen ausbrach.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, lief ich zur Intensivstation und sprach den ersten Arzt, den ich sah an. "Ich suche meinen Mann. Edward Cullen". "Sie müssen Bella sein. Ich bin Dr. Smith. Ihr Mann hat fünf gebrochene Rippen, jedoch wurden die Organe zum Glück nicht verletzt. Außerdem befinden sich eine Platzwunde an seinem Kopf aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm." Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten, als ich fragte: "Kann ich ihn sehen?". "Wir haben ihm Schmerzmittel gegeben, da er ziemlich viele Schmerzen haben wird. Deswegen schläft er aber Sie können zu ihm gehen."

Ein weißer Verband bedeckte Edwards Brust und eine Atemmaske lag auf seinem Mund. Ich saß auf seiner Bettkante und nahm seine Hand beschützerisch in meine, während ich flüsterte: "Ich brauche dich Edward. Renesmee braucht dich. Bitte...wach auf..." Aber er rührte sich nicht. Ich hätte _alles _dafür gegeben, noch einmal in seine leuchtend grüne Augen zu sehen.

Einige Minuten später kamen Esme uns Alice ins Krankenhaus. Esme hatte sich etwas beruhigt und bemühte sich stark zu sein.

Als Edward aufwachte, fing er an zu husten. Sofort rief ich eine Krankenschwester, während er unter Atemnot zu leiden schien. "Nein, nein, nein ich will bei ihm sein", weinte ich, doch sie brachten mich dennoch aus dem Zimmer.

Wir warteten vor der Tür, als plötzlich Dr. Smith heraus kam. "Er ist jetzt wach", lächelte er.

Ich trat ins Zimmer und sah, dass Edwards Augen geöffnet waren. Eine Krankenschwester erlöste ihn von der Atemmaske, während ich mich ihm näherte und seine Hand wieder in meine nahm. "Hey", sagte ich und versuchte nicht wieder zu weinen. Ich wusste, dass der ganze Stress nicht gut für mein Baby war. "Bella", versuchte er zu sagen, krümmte sich jedoch wieder vor Schmerz. "Shh, alles okay ich bin hier". Ich lächelte leicht und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel diesmal etwas kurz geworden ist :( Aber ich hatte ziemlich viel zutun...  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bei meiner anderen Geschichte auch reinschauen würdet. DANKE ! :) REVIEWS unbedingt erwünscht :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	40. Schmerzen

40. Kapitel: Schmerzen

Nach 7 Tagen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, durfte Edward endlich nach Hause gehen. Dr. Smith empfiehl ihm dennoch, die nächsten paar Tage Zuhause zu bleiben.

Endlich Zuhause angekommen, wollten wir gerade in unser Schlafzimmer gehen, als Edward plötzlich stehen blieb. "Bella, ich glaube ich werde heute lieber hier unten schlafen". "Warum?", fragte ich. Mir hatte Edward gefehlt und ich wollte nichts mehr, als endlich in seinen Armen schlafen zu können. "Baby, ich habe Schmerzen, beim Treppensteigen". "Dann schlafe ich eben mit dir hier unten" Edward seufzte und lächelte leicht, als er sagte: "Du kannst nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, Bella. Du bist hochschwanger". Ich kuschelte mich vorsichtig an seine Brust und versuchte ihm dabei nicht wehzutun, während ich sagte: "Ich möchte aber bei dir sein". Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um mich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Wir verharrten einige Sekunden in der Position, bis ich fragte: "Tut das eigentlich weh, wenn ich dich umarme?". "Auch wenn es weh tuen würde, wäre es mir egal", antwortete Edward und küsste meine Stirn.

Ich holte vom Schrank Bettwäsche, um sie auf das Sofa legen zu können. Und in diesem Moment war ich Esme sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie uns gezwungen hatte ein Aufklappbares Sofa zu kaufen.

Als ich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah ich das Edward mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte seinen Verband zu wechseln. "Warte, ich mach das", sagte ich, während ich die Bettwäsche aufs Sofa legte. Auch wenn das schon eine Woche her war, hatte ich mich dennoch nicht an seine Verletzungen gewöhnen können. Diese riesigen, blauen Flecken auf seiner Brust waren völlig Fremd und passten nicht zu seinem gottgleichen Körper. "Eigentlich müsste ich mich um dich kümmern, und nicht andersrum", sagte Edward und ich lachte. "Tut es weh?", fragte ich unsicher, während ich die Creme, die der Arzt uns gegeben hatte, über die Flecken verteilte. "Nicht, wenn du es machst", war seine Antwort. "Schleimer", flüsterte ich, was Edward zum lachen brachte.

Nachdem wir unser Bett gemacht hatten, legten wir uns hin. Vorsichtig kuschelte ich mich an seine Brust, während Edward sanft meine Schulter streichelte.

"Du weißt, dass es ziemlich merkwürdig ist, dass du hier schläfst, obwohl oben ein kuscheliges Doppelbett auf dich wartet.", flüsterte Edward kurze Zeit später in die Stille. "Das ist unser Bett. Es fühlt sich falsch an, alleine da drin zu schlafen". "Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht. Obwohl ich so oft versucht habe, dich nach Hause zu schicken, hast du dennoch auf dem Sofa im Krankenhaus geschlafen". Es war mir klar, dass er das aus Liebe tat, aber war_ ihm_ nicht bewusst, dass ich immer bei ihm sein wollte? "Du musstest dich doch auch neben mich quetschen, während ich im Krankenhaus war". Edward lachte und sagte: "Bella, ich bin aber auch nicht Schwanger".

"Okay, Thema Wechsel. Gibt es etwas besonderes, was du dir zu Weihnachten wünschst?", fragte ich. "Ich will nicht, dass du mir ein Geschenk kaufst". "Warum?", fragte ich und starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Weil du mir schon ein tolles Geschenk machst, Bella". Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, während er sich mir näherte und seine Lippen sanft auf meine legte.

Am nächsten Morgen, wollte ich am liebsten überhaupt nicht aufwachen. Ich wusste, dass Edward morgens besonders viele Schmerzen hatte und es war jedes mal ein Horror für mich, ihm bei den Atemübungen zuzusehen, die er machte um richtig Atmen zu können.

Ängstlich öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, dass er nicht mehr neben mir lag. Mühsam, richtete ich mich auf und durchsuchte den Raum nach meinem Mann. Als ich Geräusche aus der Küche hörte stand ich auf, und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Edward hatte sich an eines der Küchenbuffets gelehnt, und hielt einen gefrorenen Steak gegen seine Brust. "Alles okay?", fragte ich leise und machte ihn somit auf mich aufmerksam. "Muss ich wirklich auf diese Frage antworten?" Er _versuchte _zu lächeln.

Edward wollte nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte und gestand es meistens nicht, wenn er Schmerzen hatte. "Hast du schon deine Schmerztabletten genommen?", fragte ich, während ich die Verpackung in die Hand nahm, um zu lesen, wie viel man am Tag von ihnen nehmen durfte. "Ja", antwortete Edward knapp und versuchte tief einzuatmen. "Sollen wir ins Krankenhaus fahren?". "Nein, geht schon wieder". Er drückte das Fleisch noch fester gegen seine Brust.

Nach 15 Minuten schien der Schmerz tatsächlich nachzulassen. Wie vom Arzt verordnet, musste Edward noch eine komische Schiene an die Brust binden, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. "Ich will das nicht tragen", schmollte er und erinnerte mich irgendwie an ein kleines Kind. "Edward, wenn du das nicht trägst, bekommst du kein Eis". Zuerst schien Edward verwirrt zu sein. Doch dann erkannte er den Witz. "Ha ha Bella".

Nach dem Frühstück, machten wir es uns auf dem Sofa bequem und schauten Fernsehen. "Es ist total schön, dass du mal Zuhause bist", lächelte ich. "Ich bin doch am Wochenende auch Zuhause". "Ja, aber Wochenende ist nicht genug Edward. Du fehlst mir." Edward drückte mich etwas enger an sich, während er sagte: "Ich werde in nächster Zeit auf jeden Fall kürzer treten und dir mit dem Baby helfen. Ich verspreche es".

"Apropos Baby...Edward, wir haben noch keine Babymöbel für Renesmee", bemerkte ich. "Toll, unsere Tochter kommt in einem Monat und wir haben noch keine Möbel für sie. Weißt du was? Wir fahren jetzt los!". Er stand auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. "Edward, du solltest Zuhause bleiben und dich ausruhen". "Ausruhen kann ich mich auch später! Los komm jetzt!" Er schmiss meine Jacke auf meinen Schoss und lächelte mich an.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich finde es voll Schade, dass ich in letzter zeit keine Reviews mehr bekomme :( Ich freue mich immer ganz besonders über Reviews, weil es mich glücklich macht zu wissen, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt :) Ihr könnt natürlich auch über die Geschichte diskutieren :))  
Schaut auch bei meiner anderen Geschichte rein :*  
Fortsetzung folgt...**


	41. Renesmee's Zimmer

41. Kapitel: Renesmee's Zimmer

Nach einer weiteren Woche hatten Edward's Schmerzen soweit nachgelassen, dass wir endlich in unserem Bett schlafen konnten. "Das tut so gut", flüsterte ich, während ich mich unter der warmen Decke vergrub. "Du hättest schon vor einer Woche hier oben schlafen können", hörte ich Edward aus dem Badezimmer sagen. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich hatte ihm schon tausend mal erklärt, dass ich bei ihm schlafen wollte.

"Vergiss bitte nicht, dass Emmett und Alice morgen vorbei kommen", sagte ich, als ich schon fast eingeschlafen war. Edward antwortete: "Ja, ich weiß" und legte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Mich an meinen Mann zu kuscheln wurde mit jedem Tag schwerer. Sogar las Liegen sah bei mir aus wie ein sitzen.

Als ich am nächsten morgen Aufwachte, bemerkte ich, dass Edward weg war. Stattdessen lag auf seinem Kissen eine rote Rose. Als ich sie in meine Hand nahm um an ihr zu riechen, entdeckten meine Augen eine kleine Notiz:

_Emmett und Alice sind ziemlich früh gekommen. Wir sind zum Möbelcenter gefahren, um die Babymöbel abzuholen. Wollte dich nicht wecken. Ruf mich an, wenn du aufwachst.  
Ich liebe dich  
Edward_

Ich lächelte glücklich und roch an der feuerroten Rose. Danach stand ich auf und öffnete meinen Kleiderschrank, um mir etwas schickes zum Anziehen zu suchen. Eine blaue Bluse stach mir ins Auge, also nahm ich sie und zog sie an. Aber es fühlte sich so eng an! Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Kleider, die ich vor 2 Wochen gekauft hatte mir nicht mehr passten! Es war mir klar, dass ich inzwischen aussah wie ein Wahl...aber das?! Genervt, zog ich die Bluse aus und warf sie aufs Bett. Ich schnappte mir einfach ein Hemd aus Edward's Hälfte und zog es an.

Als ich meine Haare kämmte, hörte ich wie unsere Haustür geöffnet wurde. "Bella, wir sind da", sang Alice von unten. "Shhh! Vielleicht schläft sie noch", warnte sie Edward. Ich lächelte bei der Fürsorge meines Mannes und stand auf, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

"Hey Bella", lächelte Alice, als sie mich sah und umarmte mich. "Hallo Alice". Aus den Augenwinkel, bemerkte ich die vielen Kartons, die die Jungs auf den Fußboden gestellt hatten. Ich ging zu einem der Kartons und öffnete es. Darin befanden sich die Einzelnen Teile des Gitterbettes.

"Hey Baby", sagte Edward, während er ein riesen großes Teil ins Wohnzimmer trug. "Hey. Wofür ist das?". "Ich glaube, dass das zum Schrank gehört und das...ist das mein Hemd?" Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und sah mich mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. "Ja", hauchte ich und merkte, wie meine Wangen leicht rötlich wurden. Ich wollte ihm nicht gestehen, dass mir nichts mehr passte...

"Ist das schlimm?", fragte ich unschuldig. "Nein Bella, überhaupt nicht". Er kam zu mir und schloss mich in seine Arme. "Es steht dir sogar besser, als mir", flüsterte er, bevor er sanft meine Wange küsste. "Okay Leute, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns. Ihr könnt euch auch später küssen", rief Emmett und klatschte sich dabei in die Hände.

Alice, Edward und Emmett trugen die Kisten in Renesmee's zukünftiges Zimmer und stellten sie auf den Boden. Die Jungs klappten eine Bauanleitung auf, und fingen an die Teile miteinander zu verbinden. Nach weniger als einer Stunde, stand das Bettchen schon. Da ich sowieso nichts machen durfte, legte ich die Matratze in Renesmee's Bett und überzog sie mit der pinken Bettwäsche, die Edward und ich gekauft hatten.

Edward hatte das Zimmer vor 2 Tagen in eine ebenfalls pinke streichen lassen, und da die Wände jetzt trocken waren, hängten Alice und ich süße Bilder von Minnie Maus auf. Wir rollten den Teppich aus und befestigten die Spielzeuge, die dem Baby angeblich dabei helfen sollten besser zu schlafen an das Gitterbett.

Während wir all das erledigten, hatten Edward und Emmett es nicht geschafft den Wickeltisch aufzubauen. Als es auch Alice auffiel lächelte sie und legte ihre Hand auf meinen Bauch. "Renesmee, dein Vater ist Arzt und dein Onkel ist Anwalt aber dennoch schaffen es die Beiden nicht, dein Wickeltisch aufzubauen." Edward fand das überhaupt nicht witzig und antwortete genervt: "Alice, könntest du deine unnötigen Kommentare einfach mal sein lassen? Wenn du es besser kannst, dann mach du es doch!" Diesmal war Alice wütend. "Ich würde es sogar mit geschlossenen Augen besser machen als du!". Edward wollte gerade antworten, als ich ihn unterbrach: "Es reich jetzt! Streitereien sind nicht gut für das Baby!" Es herrschte Stille.

"Und das Problem liegt darin, dass diese Schraube vergessen hast, Edward", ergänzte ich und übergab Edward eine winzig kleine Schraube. "Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", hörte ich ihn sagen, bevor er die Hand küsste, die ich ihm hinhielt. Ich kicherte und sagte: "Ich liebe dich auch". "Ja, ja wir lieben uns alle! Können wir jetzt bitte weitermachen? Ich habe meinem Sohn versprochen, dass ich heute Abend Playstation mit ihm spiele", meckerte Emmett und zerstörte somit die schöne Stimmung.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden, war das Zimmer endlich fertig.

Wir überredeten Alice und Emmett noch mit uns zu Essen und setzten uns ans gedeckte Tisch. "Rosalie macht zurzeit ziemlich viel Stress", begann Emmett, als er sich seine volle Gabel in den Mund schob. "Warum?", wollte ich wissen. "Sie will noch ein Kind".

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Es war keine schlechte Nachricht...doch es kam etwas unerwartet. "Und was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Edward. "Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nur, dass sie mich damit bedrängt. Sie hat euch beiden gesehen und wünscht sich ebenfalls so eine schöne Schwangerschaft. Ihr wisst ja, dass sie sich in ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft oft mit ihren Eltern gestritten hat und jetzt möchte sie eins, indem sich alle aufs Baby freuen."

Ich konnte Rosalie's Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen. Es musste schrecklich sein zu wissen, dass alle ihr Baby für einen Fehler hielten.

"Naja, wir werden sehen", sagte Emmett danach und beendete somit das Thema.

Nach dem Essen, fuhren Alice und Emmett wieder zurück zum Haus der Cullen. Und nachdem wir das Geschirr erledigt hatten, entspannten wir uns vor dem Fernseher.

"Gefällt dir das Zimmer?", flüsterte Edward in mein Haar. Ich nickte und lächelte. Es sah tatsächlich total süß aus. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch Renesmee", lächelte Edward, bevor einen sanften Kuss auf meinen Bauch hauchte.

* * *

**Danke an Miriam, Vivi und BellaSanne für eure Reviews :) Ich freue mich wirklich jedes Mal, wenn ich eins bekomme :)**

**Danke fürs Lesen und Fortsetzung folgt... :)**


	42. Mehr als mein Leben

42. Kapitel: Mehr als mein Leben

"Bella, hast du denn schon deine Taschen gepackt? Du weiß doch, dass es jeden Moment losgehen kann und du musst vorbereitet sein", hörte ich meine Mutter vom anderen Hörer sagen, während ich versuchte mit einer Hand die Zwiebeln zu schneiden. "Mom, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles gepackt". Sie seufzte genervt. Ich wusste, dass sie jetzt unbedingt bei mir sein wollte aber mein Stiefvater Phil hatte wichtige Termine und wollte, dass Renee bei ihm blieb. "Kümmert sich Edward denn gut um dich? Vielleicht sollte ich nochmals mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, dass er dafür sorgen soll, dass du dich entspannst. Apropos entspannen... wusstest du, dass du durch Spaziergänge die Geburtswehen auslösen kannst? Beim Küssen können die Wehen auch losgehen und...". "Mom, es ist alles okay, bitte beruhige dich. Edward kümmert sich toll um mich". Als ich hörte wie unsere Haustür geöffnet wurde sagte ich schnell: "Mom, ich muss auflegen. Hab dich lieb, bis dann", und legte auf.

Ich ging zur Tür und sah, dass sich Edward die Jacke auszog und mich anlächelte. "Hey". "Dr. Cullen", grinste ich, da ich wusste, dass er es hasste so von mir genannt zu werden. "Bäh", bemerkte er mit einem geekelten Gesichtsausdruck. "Sag nicht Bäh!". "Bäh", wiederholte er mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln, bevor er zu mir kam und mich an meiner Taille zu sich zog. Leider ging das etwas schlecht, da mein Bauch zwischen uns stand.

"Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Kochen. Du musst dich noch einige Minuten gedulden", erklärte ich und ging wieder zurück in die Küche. "Du hast gekocht?". "Ja" Warum überraschte ihn das nur so? "Baby, du sollst dich doch nicht anstrengen", sagte er und nahm mir das Messer wieder aus der Hand. "Warum sagt das nur jeder? "Edward, mir geht es gut und du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringe. Keine Sorge, wenn ich merke, dass meine Füße wieder wehtuen, werde ich mich hinlegen". Edward grinste leicht, bevor er mich wie ein kleines Kind in seine Arme nahm. "Weißt du, ich wiege etwas mehr als früher", lachte ich, während er die Treppen stieg. "Ja, ich weiß gar nicht, wie du diese 5 kg wieder los wirst", sagte er ironisch, was mich umso mehr zum Lachen brachte. "Du bist verrückt, Edward". "Verrückt nach dir vielleicht", flüsterte er und legte mich aufs Bett.

Nach 15 Minuten sah ich von dem Magazin auf, dass ich las und bemerkte, dass Edward mit einem Tablett in unser Schlafzimmer kam. Er stellte es behutsam zwischen uns und lächelte. "Sie verwöhnen mich zu sehr, Dr. Cullen". "Sagst du das eigentlich mit Absicht?", fragte er und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. Ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: "Ja".

"Okay, ich werde dir jetzt etwas gestehen", sagte ich und schob mir meine volle Gabel in den Mund. Edward sah mich an und wartete darauf, dass ich weiterfuhr. "Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich". Zwei Tage zuvor war ich mit Esme in die Stadt gefahren und hatte ihm eine Rolex Uhr gekauft. Auch wenn er kein Geschenk von mir wollte...es war unser erster Weihnachtsfest als Ehepaar, und ich wollte unbedingt, dass es etwas besonderes für ihn wurde. "Gut, ich habe nämlich auch eins für dich" Ich war überrascht. "Du bist nicht sauer?". "Warum sollte ich sauer sein, wenn meine Frau mir ein Geschenk kauft?", fragte er charmant und küsste meine Wange.

"Darf ich dir denn wenigstens beim Geschirr helfen?", fragte ich, während Edward die dreckigen Teller aufeinander stapelte. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er zunächst nein sagen wollte. Doch dann bemerkte er das viele Geschirr und sagte: "Jap", wobei er das p betonte. Ich lachte und ging mit ihm in die Küche.

"Musst du morgen arbeiten?" Ich übergab Edward die nassen Teller und er trocknete sie ab. "Nein. Morgen ist Weihnachten", lächelte er. "Okay, dann können wir den morgen zu zweit verbringen. Am Abend müssen wir nämlich zu Esme fahren. Sie hat uns eingeladen und es wäre unhöflich nicht hinzugehen". "Bella, wir müssen nicht hin, wenn du nicht möchtest. Ich finde wir sind viel zu oft bei meinen Eltern und ich möchte dich nicht damit nerven". Edward hatte Recht, denn viele Frauen würden es unerträglich finden dauernd mit ihrer Schwiegermutter zu sein. Aber bei mir war das nicht so. Esme war wie eine zweite Mutter für mich und ich hatte richtig Spaß mit ihr. "Ich finde es nicht nervig bei deiner Familie zu sein, Edward", lächelte ich doch er erwiderte es nicht. "Hättest du denn keine Lust deinen Vater zu besuchen? Es ist schließlich Weihnachten". Das Thema Charlie war für mich abgeschlossen. Seit dem Tag, an dem mich Charlie geschlagen hatte, hatte ich den Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen. "Nein, ich möchte nicht zu Charlie", entgegnete ich, wobei mir die Stimme versagte. Edward schien meinen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel bemerkt zu haben, denn er umarmte mich von hinten und flüsterte. "Hey, ich habe es nicht gesagt um dich zu verletzten. Ich wollte nur nicht der Grund dafür sein, warum du dich nicht mit deinem Vater triffst". "Das bist du nicht. Charlie kann einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass du mein Mann und Renesmee's Vater bist. Und solange er das nicht kann, will ich nichts mit ihm zutun haben".

Edward nahm mich tröstend in seine Arme, als ich flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich". "Ich liebe dich auch Bella. Sogar mehr als mein Leben".

* * *

**Tut mir leid, dass es so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert hat :$ Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich über Review und bedanke mich bei ALLEN die jedes mal ein Review machen! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich mich das macht :**  
Ihr könnt euch Edward& Bella's Weihnachtsgeschenke auf meiner Seite angucken :) Renesmee's Zimmer ist ebenfalls dort zu finden :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	43. Das Baby kommt!

43. Kapitel: Das Baby kommt!

Am nächsten Tag frühstückte ich mit Edward, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Ich wollte mich gerade aufrichten als Edward sagte: "Ich geh schon" und zum Telefon flitzte. "Hallo?...Hallo, Renee... ja, sie ist wach...okay...danke, dir auch frohe Weihnachten", hörte ich ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer sagen. Edward kam wieder zurück in die Küche und übergab mir das Telefon. "Hey Mom". "Hallo, Baby. Wie geht es dir?" Ich stand auf um unsere Teller in die Spüle zu legen und sagte: "Mir geht es gut, Mom. Es hat sich nichts seit gestern verändert". "Haha...sehr witzig Bella. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich" Edward lächelte und nahm mir die nassen Teller aus der Hand, als ich antwortete: "Ich weiß Mom aber ich bin nicht allein. Edward ist bei mir. Außerdem wohnen Esme, Rosalie, Alice und Emmett nur 10 Minuten von uns entfernt". "Okay du hast Recht, Baby. Hab ein schönes Fest mit Edward. Ich hab dich lieb" Ich lächelte und antwortete: "Ich dich auch. Mach's gut".

Wir hatten beschlossen die Nacht bei Esme zu verbringen deswegen packten wir unsere Koffer. "Ähm...Bella?", hörte ich Edward aus dem Badezimmer sagen. "Was ist das?" Er kam mit einer kleinen, blauen Verpackung in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer und lächelte. "Das ist etwas", fing ich an und nahm ihm das Geschenk wieder aus der Hand "was du nicht sehen solltest!". "Ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich es nicht gesehen", flüsterte Edward, bevor er seine Lippen auf meine legte. Doch ich unterbrach den Kuss, als ich plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz an meinem Unterleib verspürte. "Bella?", fragte Edward besorgt, als ich mich mühsam aufs Bett setzte. Ein erneuter Schmerz ließ mich zusammenzucken, als Edward sagte: "Okay, ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus". "Nein", antwortete ich panisch. Er kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden und nahm meine Hände zwischen seine.

"Alles okay?", fragte er kurze Zeit später. "Ja, es ist vorbei". Tatsächlich hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen und es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was das war". "Das sind Vorwehen. Das Baby dreht sich in die Geburtsposition und deine Gebärmutter dehnt sich dabei". Ich fing an zu lachen und Edward fragte: "Was ist so witzig?". "Dass du so einfach über meine Gebärmutter sprechen kannst". Er sah mich an, als ob ich ihn beleidigt hätte. "Bella ich bin Arzt". "Ich weiß. Es war nur witzig, weil du es gesagt hast, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt". Erneut fing ich an zu lachen und Edward grinste. "Man könnte meinen du wärst erst 13, Bella". "Ich bin aber schon 19" Edward lächelte und half mir wieder aufzustehen.

Als wir in die Einfahrt der Cullens reinfuhren, bemerkte uns Nick, der aus dem Fenster schaute und fing an zu lächeln. "Onkel Edward!", schrie er und umarmte glücklich Edward's Beine, während der aus dem Auto stieg. "Hey Kumpel", lächelte Edward. "Und ich kriege keine Umarmung?", fragte ich gespielt traurig und Nick rannte in meine geöffneten Arme. "Hallo Bella", lächelte er. "Warum werde ich "Onkel" Edward genannt und Bella nur Bella?". "Weil du Onkel Edward bist", antwortete Nick mit seiner niedlichen Stimme und lächelte.

Wir gingen ins Haus und konnten schon das himmlische Essen riechen. "Na ihr?", fragte Emmett, als wir die Treppen hinauf stiegen. "Bruderherz", begrüßte ihn Edward und Emmett klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Dad, können wir als erstes die Geschenke öffnen?", fragte Nick und setzte seinen süßen Hundeblick auf. "Nein Nick, der Weihnachtsmann kommt doch erst heute Abend", lächelte Rosalie, während sie die Teller auf dem Tisch platzierte. "Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte Mommy!", schrie Nick und klammerte sich an Rosalie's Beine. Das ging eine Weile so, bis Nick schließlich aufgab.

Emmett wollte Edward etwas in der Garage zeigen. Also gingen die beiden Jungs nach unten, während ich in die Küche ging um Rosalie und Esme zu helfen. "Wo ist eigentlich Alice?", fragte ich. Es war ungewohnt still, wenn sie nicht im Haus war. "Sie hat heute ein Date, wird aber rechtzeitig zum Abendessen wieder hier sein", lächelte Rosalie. "Und wer ist der glückliche?". "Er heißt Jasper Hale. Ich glaube die beiden haben sich in der Schule kennengelernt", ergänzte Esme. "Und wie sieht er aus?". "Um ehrlich zu sein, wissen wir es nicht. Wir kennen ihn nur von Alice' Erzählungen her". Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Alice und ihren neuen _Freund._ "Ich freue mich total darüber, dass sie ein Date hat". "Wer hat ein Date?", hörte ich Edward plötzlich fragen. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich an die Türschwelle gelehnt hatte. "Alice". "Ernsthaft?" Er schien überrascht zu sein. "Wow, meine Schwester hat ein Date!". "Warum überrascht dich das so?", fragte ich. "Weiß ich nicht. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass meine kleine Sis schon erwachsen ist..." Edward wurde unterbrochen, als Esme uns zum Essen rief.

"Dann habe ich gemalt, dann habe ich getanzt...", erzählte Nick, während Rosalie hoffnungslos versuchte die Gabel in sein Mund zu stecken. Kleine Stiche an meinem Bauch störten mich schon den ganzen Tag doch als es stärker wurde sagte ich automatisch: "Ah!" und legte die Hand auf den Bauch.

"Bella?", fragte Edward und sah mich an. "Ich glaube das sind wieder diese Vorwehen", sagte ich und kniff die Zähne zusammen. "Vielleicht solltest du dich etas hinlegen", schlug Rosalie vor, denn schließlich hatte sie Erfahrungen damit. Edward half mir beim Aufstehen und brachte mich zu seinem alten Schlafzimmer im oberen Geschoss. "Sollen wir nach Hause fahren, Bella?", fragte Edward besorg, als ich mich auf das Bett setzte.

Ich wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass es mir gut ging, als ein weiterer Krampf am Unterleib mir den Atem raubte. Es waren nicht solche Stiche, wie ich es an dem Morgen verspürt hatte, sondern genau so, wie es im Geburtskurs beschrieben wurde. Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt!

Und ich hatte ein Problem...wie sollte ich es bloß Edward sagen, ohne dass er gleich ausflippte? "Edward", begann ich und holte tief Luft, wie es mir beigebracht wurde. "Ja?". "Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen und möchte, dass du ganz ruhig bleibst". Doch Edward schien besorgter zu sein als vorher. "Ich glaube das Baby kommt".

* * *

**Leute ich werde am Donnerstag in den Urlaub fliegen...also kann es sein, dass eine Zeit lang keine neuen Kapitel mehr kommen :( Aber ich werde mein Bestes geben :) REVIEWS wären nett :* Danke fürs Lesen :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	44. Renesmee

**Hey Leute :) Bin wieder zurück und wollte direkt ein neues Kapitel posten, da ihr sowieso schon sehr lange warten musstet :)**

* * *

44. Kapitel: Renesmee

"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte mich Edward panisch und sprang auf die Füße. "Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich darüber scherzen würde?" Edward ging sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar, während ich tief Ein- und Ausatmete. "MOM!", schrie Edward so laut, dass ich zusammenzuckte. "Was ist denn los?", hörte ich Esme fragen, als sie in Edward's Zimmer kam. "Bella's Wehen haben eingesetzt". Esme's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt zu glücklich, als sie sagte: "Na worauf warten wir denn noch? Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen!"

Im Geburtsvorbereitungskurs hatte ich gelernt, dass die erste Wehenphase zwischen sechs und zwölf Stunden dauerte. Zuerst, so hatte man mir beigebracht, würden sie unregelmäßig und im Abstand von Stunden kommen. Auch hatte ich gelernt, dass ich den Schmerz durch regelmäßiges Ein- und Ausatmen kontrollieren konnte. Doch meine Wehen hatten ohne Vorwarnung eingesetzt, und ihr Abstand betrug weniger als fünf Minuten. Und nichts, noch nicht einmal die vorangegangene Wehe, konnte mich auf den Schmerz der nächsten vorbereiten.

"Soll ich dich lieber tragen?", fragte Edward, als wir langsam zu unserem Wagen gingen. Er hatte seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt, damit ich mich an ihm stützen konnte. "Nein geht schon".

"Emmett du fährst! Edward ist zu aufgeregt um zu fahren", rief Esme und warf die Autoschlüssel Richtung Emmett. Mühsam, setzte ich mich ins Auto, als mich erneut eine Wehe packte. Oh, es tat so weh und ich wand mich im Wagen hin und her. "Bella, du musst Atmen", erinnerte mich Edward, als er sich neben mich auf die Rückbank setzte und sanft über meinen Rücken strich.

Bei jedem Krampf krallte ich mich in Edward's Hand, während er versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und die Schneeflocken peitschten um den Wagen herum, und der Wind heulte so laut wie ich. Als wir auf eine Kreuzung fuhren, steckte Emmett den Kopf zum Fenster hinaus und schrie: "Meine Schwägerin bekommt ein Kind!". Wie ein Wahnsinniger raste er sogar über rote Ampeln.

"Edward, ruf schon mal Dr. Cliff an", sagte Esme und übergab Edward ihr Telefon. Er hatte zuerst Schwierigkeiten dabei die Nummer zu wählen doch schließlich legte er das Handy an sein Ohr. "Hallo? Susan hier ist Edward...ja, Bella hat Wehen und..". "Ah!", schrie ich und fasste mir automatisch an den Bauch, als ich plötzlich eine Flüssigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen bemerkte. "Susan, ihre Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt!", ergänzte Edward panisch.

Am Krankenhaus angekommen, parkte Emmett in der Krankenwageneinfahrt und Edward half mir aus dem Wagen. Er fluchte über das Wetter und die Verkehrsverhältnisse, während ich _versuchte _Regelmäßig zu atmen.

Edward schleppte mich zum Empfang der Notaufnahme, wo eine fette, schwarze Frau sich in den Zähnen herumstocherte. "Sie ist registriert", erklärte er außer Atem. "Cullen, Bella". Doch ich konnte die Frau nicht sehen. Ich wand mich auf einem Plastikstuhl und schlang die Arme um den Unterleib. Plötzlich ragte ein Gesicht über mir auf. Es war die Frau vom Empfang. "Liebes", begann sie. "Müssen Sie schon pressen?". "Weiß ich nicht", antwortete ich und fing an zu weinen. Ich hatte Angst und wusste nicht, was ich tuen sollte. Die Frau rief sofort nach einem Rollstuhl und einem Pfleger.

Ich wurde in ein Kreissaal gebracht und Edward half mir dabei, mich aufs Krankenhausbett zu legen. Innerhalb von Minuten stand mein Mann rechts und eine Hebamme links neben mir. "Mein Name ist übrigens Noreen", lächelte sie, während sie mit den Laken zwischen meinen Beinen raschelte. "Der Geburtskanal ist erst acht Zentimeter weit", verkündete sie. "Ich schätze, wir müssen uns noch einige Minuten gedulden".

"Edward, ich kann nicht mehr warten", schluchzte ich, während er sanft durch meine Haare strich. "Shh, bald ist es vorbei Bella. Es wird alles gut, glaub mir".

Und endlich nach zwanzig Minuten rief Noreen meine Ärztin. "Das Baby hatte wohl keine Lust mehr zu warten, nicht wahr?", lächelte Susan, als sie sich die Handschuhe anzog. "Na das sieht man wirklich nicht jeden Tag", sagte sie, als sie unsere ineinanderverschränkte Hände sah. "Wenn Frauen in den Wehen liegen, schreien sie meistens, dass sie die Scheidung wollen oder beleidigen ihre Ehemänner". Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich höflich gelächelt doch in dem Moment wollte ich nur, dass der Schmerz nachließ.

Edward packte mein Bein und Noreen das andere, während ich presste. Ich war fest davon überzeugt, gleich auseinanderzubrechen. "Du machst das toll, Baby. Ich bin so stolz auf dich", flüsterte Edward, als ich nach Luft schnappte.

Ich presste und presste, und sämtliches Blut in meinem Körper stieg mir ins Gesicht und brannte hinter meinen Augen und in meinen Wangen. Schließlich ließ ich mich wieder zurücksinken. "Ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte ich. "Ich kann das wirklich nicht". Edward beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte: "Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. In wenigen Minuten werden wir unsere Tochter in den Armen halten, Bella. Aber du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben".

"Noch einmal", forderte Dr. Cliff mich auf, und ich rappelte mich wieder auf und presste mit aller Kraft, die mir noch zur Verfügung stand. Deutlich spürte ich, wie eine winzig spitze Nase sich gegen mein Fleisch drückte. Susan lächelte mich an, als sie sagte: "Wir haben den Kopf".

Danach kam alles ganz leicht: die Schultern, die dicke violette Nabelschnur, die ganze lange, dürre Kreatur, die heulend zwischen meinen Beinen lag. Ich starrte das kleine Mädchen an und fragte mich, wie so ein großes Wesen überhaupt Platz in mir gehabt hatte.

Dieses Mal waren es Freudentränen, die mir über die Wange rollten. "Ich liebe dich Bella", lächelte Edward und küsste meine Stirn, während Susan unsere kleine Tochter in ein weißes Handtuch wickelte. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden", sagte sie und übergab mir meine Tochter. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie in meine Arme und lehnte mich an Edward's Brust, der seinen Arm um uns geschlungen hatte. "Hey Baby. Wir haben auf dich gewartet, Renesmee", flüsterte ich bevor ich die winzige Stirn meiner süßen Tochter küsste.

* * *

**Ihr hattet ja gemeint, dass so eine Geburt etwas länger dauert. Deswegen habe ich dieses Mal versucht die Geburt etwas zu verzögern :) Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :) Würde mich über REVIEWS freuen :)**

**Antwort an Miriam: Ich würde gerne schreiben bis Renesmee 17 ist aber dann wäre die Geschichte zu lang :( Aber ich überlege noch eine Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte "Mit dir an meiner Seite" zu schreiben. Wie fändet ihr das? :)) Schreibt es in die Kommentare! :))**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	45. Mein Baby hat ein Baby

45. Kapitel: Mein Baby hat ein Baby

Die Krankenschwestern nahmen mir Renesmee ab, um sie zu säubern und um ihre Werte ins Geburtsprotokoll eintragen zu können. Ich wurde in ein hübsch eingerichtetes Zimmer gebracht, das Edward schon vor einem Monat für mich reserviert hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte ich keine Geburtsverletzung. Die Ärzte ließen uns allein, damit ich mich etwas ausruhen konnte. Ich war so müde, dass ich nicht einmal meine Augen offen lassen konnte. Sanft strich Edward durch meine Haare, während ich mich in seinen Armen entspannte. Kurze Zeit später kamen Esme und Emmett ins Zimmer. "Hallo ihr beiden", flüsterte Esme, als sie hereinkam. Sobald ich ihre Stimme hörte öffnete ich meine Augen und lächelte. "Wie geht es dir, Bella?", fragte sie und stellte sich neben mich. "Gut", antwortete ich und Esme lächelte.

Es dauerte mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bis ich wieder Kontakt zu meiner Tochter hatte. Noreen brachte Renesmee zu uns und legte sie in meine Arme. Sie war dünn, aber gesund. Und sie hatte die Gesichtszüge eines Neugeborenen: ein plattes Gesicht wie ein Indianer, dunkles, drahtiges Haar und obsidianfarbene Augen. Die winzigen Zehen hatte sie eingerollt. Und auf dem Bauch hatte sie eine kleine Narbe, die durch das Schneiden der Nabelschnur enstanden sein musste.

Edward küsste mich auf die Stirn, schaute mich mit großen Augen an und ließ mich bereuen, unsicher darüber gewesen zu sein, ihm meine Schwangerschaft zu beichten. "Vier Stunden", sagte er. "Wie rücksichtsvoll von dir, dass du schnell genug warst, damit ich noch rechtzeitig zur Morgenvisite komme". "Den Gefallen habe ich dir doch gerne getan", erwiderte ich und lächelte. Edward berührte die offene Hand des Babys, und automatisch schlossen sich die Fingerchen. Das Leuchten, das ich daraufhin in seinen Augen bemerkte, hatte ich das letzte mal an unserer Hochzeit gesehen.

"Vier Stunden sind verdammt schnell fürs erste Mal", bemerkte Emmett und lachte. "Bei Rosalie hat es fast einen ganzen Tag gedauert!". "Es ist immer unterschiedlich Emmett. Ich habe drei Kinder zur Welt gebracht und bei jedem war es anders".

Gegen ein Uhr morgens gingen Emmett und Esme nach Hause. Sie versprachen am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen, da Nick es kaum erwarten konnte endlich seine Kusine kennenzulernen. Nachdem die beiden weg waren, kam Noreen zu uns um Renesmee ins Babyzimmer zu bringen. "Kann sie nicht hier bleiben?", fragte ich und drückte mein Baby noch enger an meine Brust. "Keine Sorge Bella. Sie werden sich gut um sie kümmern aber du musst dich ausruhen, denn du hast eine Geburt hinter dir". "Aber das ist unsere erste Nacht als eine Familie, Edward", erwiderte ich und er lächelte. "Dann werde ich einfach ihr Bettchen hierhin bringen", sagte Noreen und verschwand.

Sie hinterließ uns eine Krankenakte, indie wir die Daten von Renesmee eintragen mussten. Danach wünschte sie uns eine angenehme Nacht und ging.

Ich rutschte ein wenig zur Seite damit Edward sich neben mich setzen konnte und fragte: "Was muss du alles eintragen?". "Nachname: Cullen", begann er und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. "Name: Renesmee, Größe und Länge haben sie bereits eingetragen...auch die Finger und Fußabdrücke.."."Zeig mal", sagte ich und Edward hielt die Mappe in meine Richtung. Als ich die kleinen Fingerabdrücke sah, musste ich ebenfalls lächeln.

"Geburtstag: 24. Dezember 2010", sagte Edward und klappte die Mappe zu. "Das wars", hörte ich ihn sagen, bevor er aufstand um die Daten einer Krankenschwester abzugeben. "Edward, guck mal", sagte ich aufgeregt als er wieder hereinkam und deutete auf Renesmee's Faust, die sie auf mein Herz gelegt hatte. Er lächelte leicht, bevor er sich beugte um die winzige Hand unserer Tochter zu küssen.

Als Renesmee einschlief legte ihr Vater sie in ihr Bettchen und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. "Du solltest dich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen", flüsterte er und setzte sich erneut neben mich. "Ich bin so müde", gähnte ich und kuschelte mich an die Brust meines Mannes. Und zum ersten mal seit neun Monaten, stand mein Bauch nicht im Weg. "Hast du meiner Mutter bescheid gesagt?", fragte ich kurz vor dem einschlafen. "Ich werde sie morgen anrufen", war alles was ich hörte, bevor ich meine Augen schloss.

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich auf, als ich die unruhige Stimme meiner Tochter hörte. "Shhh Baby, du weckst noch deine Mommy", flüsterte Edward und nahm Renesmee in seine Arme. Ich lächelte beim Anblick an die zwei Personen, ohne die ich nicht leben konnte. "Naja, jetzt ist sie sowieso wach", sagte Edward, als er meine Blicke bemerkte und erwiderte mein Lächeln. Er übergab mir das Baby und sagte: "Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich". "Was denn?", fragte ich neugierig. Grinsend ging Edward zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ich war wie erstarrt, als ich sah, wer ins Zimmer kam.

"Mom?". "Hey Baby", sagte Renee und schloss mich in ihre Arme. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich meine, ich wusste, dass du kommst...aber nicht so früh...". "Ich habe den ersten Flug gebucht, als Esme mir sagte, dass meine Enkelin unterwegs ist", sagte sie, bevor ihr Blick auf Renesmee fiel.

"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie gerührt und streichelte sanft Renesmee's Wange. "Mein Baby hat ein Baby". "Wir haben sie Renesmee genannt, Mom", ergänzte ich, als ich mein Baby meiner Mutter übergab. "Eine Mischung aus Renee und Esme". "Aww Dankeschön ihr beiden", antwortete Mom und lächelte herzlich.

"Hast du schon angefangen sie zu stillen?", fragte Renee, als mein Baby unruhig in ihren Armen zappelte. "Nein noch nicht. Glaubst du, dass sie Hunger hat?". "Bella das einzige was Baby's tuen ist essen, schlafen und Bäuerchen machen".

Mom legte einen Kissen unter Renesmee damit ihre Wirbelsäule nicht zu sehr belastet wurde und übergab sie mir. Edward schaute uns aus der Ecke zu und sah aus, als wollte er etwas lernen. "Warum guckst du so?", fragte ich amüsiert, als ich meine rechte Brust frei machte. "Ich muss doch in der Lage sein dir zu helfen, wenn Renee nicht mehr da ist", antwortete er ernst. "Du hast so ein Glück, dass du einen Mann wie Edward hast", lachte Renee. "Ich weiß".

"Das kann nicht richtig sein", bemerkte ich mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht, als Renesmee mit ihrem zahnlosem Mund auf meine Brustwarze biss. "Es tut weh Mom". "Es tut weh?", fragte sie und ich nickte. "Dann sind wir auf dem richtigen Weg".

Als Renesmee endlich fertig war, empfiehl mir meine Mutter leere Teebeutel auf die Brust zu legen damit keine Wunden entstehen würden. "Jetzt muss sie Bäuerchen machen, denn sonst lässt sie euch heute Abend nicht schlafen", erklärte sie, als sie Renesmee in ihre Arme nahm. "Mal sehen wie gut sich Daddy schlägt", lächelte meine Mutter, während sie auf Edward zuging. "Soll..._ich_ das machen?", fragte er überrascht. "Ich denke du willst Bella helfen.

Es war Edward anzusehen, dass er angst davor hatte etwas falsches zu machen. Sanft nahm er sie so in seine Arme, das Renesmee's Kopf auf der Schulter ihres Vaters lag. Darunter hatte Renee eine Serviette platziert. "Jetzt musst du kleine Kreise auf ihren Rücken zeichnen", sagte meine Mutter und lächelte als Edward sanft über Renesmee's Rücken strich. Es klang nicht wie ein Röpsen...doch als wir ein ähnliches Geräusch aus Renesmee's Mund hörten konnten wir nicht anders als zu lächeln.

* * *

**Tut mir leid, dass das Schreiben immer so lange dauert...aber ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wieviel ich lernen muss! Obwohl bald Sommerferien sind, machen unsere Lehrer stress! -.-**

**Naja ich wollte euch etwas fragen..unzwar...wie stellt ihr euch die Finalszene vor? Es sollte irgendwie dramatisch und romantisch sein...leider habe ich keine Ideen :( Also SCHREIBT in die Kommentare, was ihr euch in dem Finalchapter vorstellt :)) Also reviews :***

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	46. Mit dir an meiner Seite

**Hey Leute :) Also, es ist soweit...das ist das letzte Kapitel :( Ich wollte mich bei euch ALLEN für eure Treue danken. Wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern und den Grammatik Fehlern tut es mir leid :$ (Außerdem habe ich nachgeguckt... Kusine und Cousine... es geht beides:)) Aber manchmal stammen sie auch dadurch, dass ich unaufmerksam war :D  
****Auf jeden Fall war es meine erste fanfiction und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen hat :) DANKE**

* * *

46. Kapitel: Mit dir an meiner Seite

Es war unsere dritte Nacht im Krankenhaus und ich wollte nichts sehnlicher, als endlich nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Denn, Schmerzen hatte ich keine und konnte wieder normal gehen, was mir nach der Geburt wie eine Qual vorkam.

Meine Mutter, Renee musste leider wieder zurück nach Florida, da mein Stiefvater einfach nicht ohne sie sein konnte. Dabei verstand ich gar nicht, warum er sich nicht die Mühe machte, uns besuchen zu kommen. Denn schließlich war Renesmee so etwas wie seine Enkelin.

Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ich plötzlich die klagende Stimme meiner Tochter hörte. Meine Augen öffnete ich nicht, da ich wusste, dass Edward sich um sie kümmern würde. Es war ungewohnt aber auch ziemlich erleichternd zu wissen, dass mein Mann immer vor mir zur Stelle war, um Renesmee zu pflegen.

"Shh", flüsterte Edward und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie er sanft Renesmee's winzige Wange streichelte. Sie schien sich zu beruhigen, denn nach einigen Minuten war nichts mehr außer ihrem regelmäßigen Atem zu hören.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und jemand trat hinein. "Hey Mom", flüsterte Edward, also nahm ich an, dass es Esme sein musste. "Kann ich dich etwas fragen?". "Klar Baby". Edward seufzte, bevor er fragte: "War ich auch mal so klein?". "Du warst sogar noch kleiner Edward", lächelte Esme. "Du kamst in der 27. Schwangerschaftswoche zur Welt und musstest in den Brutkasten. Die Ärzte hatten keine Zweifel daran, dass du es überleben würdest. Dennoch was es für uns kein schöner Anblick, unseren eigenen Sohn im Brutkasten zu sehen. Wir mussten zwei Wochen warten, bis wir dich endlich mit nach Hause nehmen durften. Sogar Emmett war außer sich vor Freude, als du endlich nach Hause kamst".

"War ich eigentlich geplant, Mom?", fragte Edward und Esme lächelte. "Tut mir leid Baby, aber das warst du nicht". "Ich war also ein Unfall?", hörte ich Edward leise lachen. "Kommt drauf an. Würdest du Renemsee als einen Unfall bezeichnen?", wollte Esme plötzlich wissen und Edward verstummte. "Nein. Sie war vielleicht eine Überraschung...aber kein Unfall und auch kein Fehler. Sie ist erst drei Tage alt und hat mich schon um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt". "Da hast du deine Antwort, Edward. Du warst ebenfalls eine Überraschung für _uns_".

Das süße Gespräch zwischen Edward und Esme hätte ich gerne noch mitgehört, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern, in einen tiefen Schlaf zu sinken.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, blickte ich in das perfekte Gesicht meines Mannes. Er schien etwas auf seinem Handy zu lesen, doch als er meine geöffneten Augen bemerkte, lächelte er und legte sein Handy weg. "Hey", lächelte er und strich sanft durch meine Haare. "Wo ist Renesmee?", fragte ich, als ich meine Tochter nicht in ihrem Bettchen finden konnte. Seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt, hatte sie bei mir im Zimmer geschlafen, sodass wir immer ein Auge auf sie haben konnten. Ich wusste, dass es übertrieben klang...aber ich machte mir sorgen um mein Baby, wenn sie nicht bei mir war.

"Susan wollte sie ein letztes Mal untersuchen, bevor wir heute nach Hause fahren", erklärte Edward und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

"Ich hatte mir versprochen nicht so zu werden wie meine Eltern, doch jetzt ist es wahrscheinlich schon etwas zu spät", sagte Edward und ich wurde neugierig. "Wie meinst du das?". "Naja, in meiner Kindheit musste ich zum Beispiel vor jeder Schneeballschlacht im Winter Medikamente nehmen, damit ich mir keine Erkältung holte. Natürlich war es unsinnig, doch meine Mutter machte sich eben Sorgen um mich". Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als Edward mir von den Krankheitsmaßnahmen ihrer Mutter erzählte. "Und was hat das mit uns zutun?". "Bella, du machst dir schon Sorgen, wenn du Renesmee eine Minute nicht in ihrem Bettchen siehst", lachte Edward und ich schlug ihm scherzhaft auf die Brust.

Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten brachten sie uns unser Baby und wir durften nach Hause fahren. Ich zog mir mein Sweatshirt und eine blaue Jeans an und wickelte Renesmee in ihre Pinke Decke, den Edward von Zuhause mitgebracht hatte. Nur als es an der Reihe war, sie in ihre Babyschale zu legen, hatten wir Schwierigkeiten.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das geht", lachte Edward frustriert, als er versuchte die Gurte ineinander zu stecken. "Lass mich mal", grinste ich und übergab Renesmee ihrem Vater. Als ich die Babyschale sorgfältig vorbereitete starrte mich Edward mit offenem Mund an und fragte: "Ernsthaft, wie hast du das geschafft?". "Man ist klar im Vorteil, wenn man die Gebrauchseinleitung liest, Edward", lachte ich und er grinste.

Ich saß mit Renesmee auf der Rückbank, während Edward mit 55 km/h auf dem Highway fuhr. "Du kannst ruhig ein wenig schneller fahren", lächelte ich. Seit ich Edward kannte, war seine Mindestgeschwindigkeit 90 km/h gewesen. "Nein, so ist es sicherer für das Baby", war seine Antwort und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Zuhause angekommen, legte ich die Babyschale aufs Sofa und nahm Renesmee in meine Arme. "Willkommen Zuhause, Baby", flüsterte ich und küsste sanft ihre Wange. Langsam ging ich in die Küche und Edward folgte mir. "Das ist unsere Küche", begann ich und machte mit Renesmee einen kleinen Rundgang durch das ganze Haus.

Als ich in Renesmee's Zimmer ankam blieb ich stehen und fragte: "Gefällt dir dein Zimmer, Renesmee? Daddy und ich haben es extra für dich eingerichtet".

Ich legte sie in ihr Gitterbett und zog die Decke bis zu ihrem winzigen Bauch, als Edward mich von hinten umarmte und seine Hände auf meiner Taille ruhen ließ.

Ich war überrascht, als mein Mann plötzlich eine Kette um meinen Hals legte und lächelte. "Edward?", fragte ich und betrachtete die silberne Herzform, die meinen Hals schmückte. "Es ist in unserer Familie Tradition, der Ehefrau etwas nach der Geburt des ersten Kindes zu schenken", lächelte Edward und streichelte meine Wange. "Außerdem möchte ich dass du weißt, dass ich dich seit unserer ersten Begegnung bei Starbucks liebe. Ich bin Emmett so dankbar dafür, dass er mich vor fast drei Jahren gegen dich geschupst hat. Denn seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, fühle ich mich vollständig, Bella. Du und Renesmee, ihr seit die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben und ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch tuen könnte". "Das ist richtig süß von dir Edward", sagte ich gerührt und versuchte mir meine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Ich würde überall hingehen und überall sein, Bella. Aber nur mit dir an meiner Seite", flüsterte er, als ich mich an seine Brust kuschelte. "Ich liebe dich, Edward". "Ich liebe dich auch Bella. Unzwar für immer".

* * *

**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und es war ein würdiger Abschluss für die Geschichte :) Schreibt es in die Kommentare, wie ihr es fandet :)  
Ich hoffe, ihr lest meine andere Geschichte ("Eine unsterbliche Liebe") weiter und bleibt mir treu :) Und wer weiß...vielleicht kommt ja bald eine Fortsetzung, wo sich Bella&Edward als gute Eltern beweisen müssen :))**

**Die Kette von Bella und ein Bild von Renesmee findet ihr auf meiner Seite :)**

**Ende :)**


End file.
